


Crossfire | The Walking Dead |

by HunterrRenee



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smoking, Survival, Survival Horror, Swearing, Undead, Violence, Walkers (Walking Dead), Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterrRenee/pseuds/HunterrRenee
Summary: Ellie Grimes, Daughter of a sheriff and older sister of the cutest little brother, finds herself in the world of the undead, each day is a fight and struggle to just survive, she was in med school when the world hit the fan an immediately went to be with her family, finding herself surrounded by strangers who will eventually become family to her, except constantly butting heads with a man known as Daryl Dixon, they never see eye to eye it's constantly a battle between the two over anything, will they ever learn to stand each other? follow the journey of her life during this time, will she beat the world, will she give up, how will this change her, a sweet loving fun girl in a world of cruelty an life or death.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter One: The New World

I wake up gently sitting up looking around not remembering where I fell asleep, as I see the log my head was resting against just moments ago I remember I must've dozed off during the campfire last night and no one bothered to wake me, I sigh an get up stretching not seeing anyone around, must still be asleep, by the way the sky and sun looks it must be around 6:30-7 am, I quietly make my way back to our tent, ours being my mother and brother's and I's tent, I try to gently unzip it careful not to wake them, I grab my bag an go back out making sure to zip it back, I head a little further into the woods for privacy I grab out a simple grey t-shirt an a clean white pair of jeans changing out of my clothes from yesterday then I grab out my hair brush an gently brush through my now knotted hair, I quickly throw it up into a high ponytail throwing it all back in my bag an going back, setting my bag next to our tent, I still wasn't used to this, I go back to where the camp fire was an sit down on a lawn chair we had set up, I sigh an watch the sunrise, thinking about a few weeks ago.

It's been four weeks now since the world has gone to shit, five weeks since I last seen my dad....he had gotten shot a week before this all happened, he was in a coma we had no clue if he would ever wake up I had faith, I visited him the first two days, then I had to go back to college only to come right back a few days later..we we're told by my dad's best friend, Shane Walsh that...my dad was dead, my best friend, was gone, dead I never even got a proper goodbye, my dad was the one I could tell everything to, I was never scared to talk to him about anything, I would never get a hug from him again, I would never get to hear his crazy stories from when he was on duty again, I could feel myself tearing up just thinking about him, I had best friends but my dad was my true best friend and don't get me wrong I love my mom, Lori but sometimes we would clash heads I can always talk to her but I could never talk to her or joke with her like I could my dad, anyways I guess during this time I tried to learn how to tell what time it was just from the sky and the sun how it was rising/setting it kept me occupied.

Just as I was getting deep in thought I heard a leaf crunching from the left of me I quickly stood up and looked over waiting for something to emerge only to be greeted by Daryl, I rolled my eyes as I saw him and looked away.

"Feelings mutual" he stated his southern accent coming out strong, I looked back over at him to see he had a few squirrels over his shoulders, dripping with blood, I felt sick at the sight "Gross.." I said softly he got a small evil grin on his face as he grabbed one of the bloody squirrels an started walking over to me quite fast. "Stop! Go away!" I said sternly trying not to scream, he only kept coming until he was almost in my face, he brought the squirrel up to his face trying to dangle it in front of me, I only tried stepping backwards but lost my balance an as I fell straight on my ass I let out a small scream."Daryl get away from me, I hate you!" I yelled at him as he put the squirrel back an he looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh an then turned to walk away, I put my hand behind my to help lift myself back up. "Thanks for the help Jackass!" I shouted at him as he was nearly on the other side of camp just ignoring me, I said out of frustration and started dusting myself off, now seeing that Dale, Amy and Merle had all come out of their RV and Tents to see the commotion I started feeling my cheeks heat up out of embarrassment. "Uh...Goodmorning sorry if I woke you..." I said awkwardly giving a small smile and wave, Merle laughing and Amy walking over while Dale just said goodmorning back and started climbing to the top of his RV.

"Hey El, what happened?" she said raising an eyebrow I just sighed "Just same old Dixon." I said harshly, Amy and I we're close in age, well actually we're the same age I'm just a few months older, we've gotten pretty close these past few weeks I practically considered her and Andrea sisters to me. "You guys fight like an old married couple I swear." She said with a smile an softly shaking her head, I fake gagged at the thought."Ew don't ever say that to me again, I might just _actually_ throw up next time" I said in utter disgust, emphasizing 'Actually' she just laughed."Later me and Andrea are gonna go down to the Quarry before laundry duty, see if we can catch some fish, I'm tired of eating squirrels to be honest here, wanna join us?" 

"Same girl, same. I would love to! just come get me before ya'll head down." I ended my sentence with a small smile, me and dad used to go fishing whenever we would go on our annual camping trip..."Alright, I'm gonna go help Dale survey the area, don't worry we won't forget you, I'll catch you later." an with that she headed towards the RV.

We ran out of food two weeks ago, so it's been up to Daryl and Merle to bring back food, none of us know how to hunt all they've been able to find is Squirrels, sometimes a deer an one time a raccoon, safe to say I skipped eating for a day. Merle is a straight racist asshole but he's better than Daryl, I'll have to ask him to teach me how to hunt. We have a pretty big group so it might help to have more than two of us hunting, even though I really don't want to, Uncle Shane tried teaching me and I killed a bunny and started crying, hopefully that won't happen if I try hunting again, I have to woman up. 

"Ellie come here please." The familiar voice of my mother rang out over where the kids where working on their school work, sucks for them even during the end of times school is still important. I walk over giving a small smile. "Whats up?" 

"Can you watch the kids for a bit and just help them if they have any questions or anything, I'll be back soon I promise I just need to talk to Shane about something." I looked down at the ground feeling a little upset. "Yeah, no problem.." 

"Thank you sweetie." before leaving she gave me a quick kiss on the top of my forehead, when everything happened my mom was a mess when she found out my dad died, she sought comfort from uncle Shane, not even a week later they started hooking up and trying to keep it a secret from everyone, not so much a secret when they both disappear for the same amount of time to do different 'things' and come back together with tussled hair, hell one time he came back with his shirt on backwards, everyone put it together pretty fast besides Carl, my little brother thank God, he's so young and naive I'm happy about it he shouldn't know about our mom like that, I understand she's hurt and grieving but man my dad was suppose to be the love of her life how could she just move on....so fast I sighed leaning against the tree I was near watching over the kids before playing with the [ring](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61hQacvDNGL._AC_UY395_.jpg) on my finger before squeezing it feeling a small pinch in my heart I dropped my hand remembering who gave it to me...but that's for another time.

"El! Hey I was looking for you." Amy walked over to me with a soft smile."Andrea and I are ready to head out to go fishing, you ready?" I bite down on my bottom lip looking around for someone to take my spot until mom came back. "Yeah as soon as I can find someone else to watch the kids." I say slightly frowning an pointing to them, when I spotted the familiar grey hair of a sweet woman named Carol, I walk over to her hearing her being lectured by her piece of shit husband. "Carol, Hey can I talk to you real quick?" her quickly looking over at me and Amy an _Ed aka disgusting husband_ with a mean glare starting to walk away. "what can I do for you?" she asked softly."I would like to go with Amy and Andrea to fish and my mom should be back soon but could you help the kids and just watch them until she's back, they're doing their schoolwork, pleaseee?" I gave my best puppy dog eyes at least this way she was away from... _Ed_ she softly smiled. "Of course it will be nice to also spend some time with Sophia, you girls have fun." I quickly thanked her Amy also thanking her.

We start walking towards Andrea who was grabbing the gear I come up quietly behind her and grab her sides "Boo!" I said quickly making her jump an quickly turn around to be greeted by me with a huge grin laughing. "Gotcha!" I said through laughter."Ugh why are you like this damn it!" I shrug. "Why are you so easy to scare, hmm?" I say tilting my head and rubbing my chin with my thumb with my hand resting underneath it, she just hits my arm."Help me carry this." she said handing me the bait box and a fishing rod while handing Amy hers. "let's get this party started!" I said smiling an starting to walk off without them, turning around. "Come on slow pokes!" Andrea shaking her head and Amy starting to jog catching up with me and slowly passing me. "Now look who's the slow poke, bet I'll get there first!" she said with a big smile getting even further ahead. "Hey no fair you only have a rod!" I said quickening my pace while Andrea is taking her sweet time probably thinking about how she managed to get stuck with us idiots. 

**| One Hour Later |**

"We've been out in this heat for so long and haven't gotten a single catch yet." I moan out Amy just shakes her head at me. "Maybe because you keep scaring the fish away with your complaining." Andrea said just as she felt a tug at her pull an beginning to pull in her catch. "Seems to me my complaining has brought them over." I say with some sass and stick my tongue out at her as she turns around with a big catfish my mouth drops she gets a big smirk on her face."Looks like thanks to me we'll be eating something other than squirrel tonight." She gloats I just roll my eyes and hold back a smile. After fifteen minutes of silence I start getting a tug, I start pulling it in only to have another catfish! "Damn we really will be eating good this is great!" I said unhooking the fish. Amy and Andrea start getting into a chat about their life and how they learned to fish, just a bonding moment between them, I slowly start zoning out due to this heat and just feeling a little sad as they're talking about their dad teaching them how to fish.

_"Daddy, Daddy!!" I jump up into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck to hold on as he picks me up and hugs me."How was work!? Did you beat up any bad guys!?" I said with a big smile letting go of my grip so I can see his face. "Not today seems like all the bad guys are resting, or maybe they're scared of you're big bad dad!" he said while starting to tickle me."Stop daddy stop it tickles!" I say through fits of laughter. "Alright, I'll stop for now, hey how would you like to learn how to fish with your old dad?" I gasp "Really!?" "Of course! it'll be our thing sweet pea" He said giving me a kiss on my forehead and setting me down."Now go get dressed we got a few hours of daylight left and before dinner we'll get a head start before our next camping trip." He gently nudged my towards my room an went to his._

_ "We've been out here forever!" I groan out still holding this useless fishing rod! "You got to be patient, it's a game of patience and relaxing, you'll get a catch sweet pea, give it time." He said resting against a tree, I sit down with my pole hanging off the edge and sigh slightly pouting as I thought we would be catching tons of fishy's by now! And just as I got done complaining to myself.."Daddy my rod is pulling!! I got something I got something!!" I stand up jumping up and down, he quickly stands up coming over to help. "Alright, start reeling it in, backwards sweet pea not forwards!" He starts helping me crank it backwards as my rod pulls up a small minnow fishy I stare in amazement "Woahhh I caught that!?" I say in awe with a huge smile. "You sure did! And as you get more patient and better you'll start getting bigger catches!" I quickly turn around to my dad as he was throwing the minnow back and give him a big hug! he hugs back with one arm around me. "Thank you daddy, I wanna do this with you all the time!!"  _

"Hello, Earth to Ellie, El!" I quickly shake my head snapping out of it. "Huh, what?" I ask looking around."Your rod is pulling you have a catch!!" Andrea shouted. "Oh shit!" I quickly grab my rod reeling it in, showing a Salmon. "Oh hell yeah!" I turn around showing them. "Nice catch, El." Amy said while with a soft smile, I could feel my shirt sticking to me because of how sweaty I was starting to get. "Guys, we should swim." Andrea shook her head. "Seriously?" Amy ask seeming like she loved the idea."Hell yeah, it's hot and I can't remember the last time I got to swim, it'll be nice!" I say pulling off my shirt putting it on my seat and starting to unbutton my jeans, Amy standing up taking off hers an starting to do the same."I'm so in! Come on Andrea it'll be so nice feeling the nice cool water hit against your body in this heat!" She nudged at her."That's okay really, I'll stay here and keep watch." I just shake my head pulling off my jeans."Okay suit yourself." I set my jeans on top of my shirt, pulling out my ponytail and wearing the tie around my wrist, I go to the side of the boat stepping up on the ledge, I dive into the water, feeling the nice cold water hitting against me, was best thing I've felt in a while, I swam back up pushing my hair back out of my face, just as I open my eyes Amy dives in splashing me in the face in the process, I wipe the water out of my eyes as she swims back up. "Ah this feels so great Andrea you sure you don't want to join!?

"I'm sure." She says with a small chuckle, I look over at Amy and splash her in the face with water, she shakes her head wiping the water out of her eyes."What was that for!?" she exclaimed I giggle."For splashing me when you dived in!" She gasps."It's not like I meant to you A-Hole!" She then proceeds to try and splash me, I quickly turn away and splash her back but she just does the same as me, I then start swimming towards her."No, hey! Ellie I'm serious!" I dive under the water and swim over to her, grabbing her legs an pulling her under, I used the force of that to pull myself back up while laughing, after a few seconds she emerges back up."I can't stand you." I stick my tongue out at her."Yeah but you love me so you stand me anyways." She just shakes her head swimming a little further out."Hey don't get to far, you'll tire yourself out." Andrea said to her."Yeah, Yeah I know" Amy said as if she was being told by her mother what to do. I turn around to see up the quarry to see if maybe my mom was back up there, I looked around down as well because maybe she's doing laundry? as I'm checking near the rocks I see none other than Daryl Dixon looking over at us.

"What are you looking at, Perv!" I yelled at him for him to send a glare my way."Don't flatter yourself, I'm just looking at that big ass shark behind you!" He yelled back in a tone of annoyance, I quickly turn around looking everywhere only to realize sharks wouldn't be here and I just played into his little game, I quickly turn around to see him walking away already."Asshole!!" I yelled back, turning around swimming back to the boat.

Walking into the campsite, with a proud feeling we held up our fish's."We'll be eating good tonight folks!" Andrea said, heading over to the cooler, we put our fish in. A few people cheered for us probably just as glad as I am we don't have to eat squirrels again."Hey I'll catch you guys later I got to go take care of some things." I say while wiping off my hands on my jeans that are now stained with dirt, thanks to Daryl. "Alright, we'll be starting dinner soon so you'll know where to find us, thanks for the help today." I smile. "No problem, thanks for inviting me." with that I walk towards Merle's tent, I quietly walk over and start tapping his tent with my nails, "Merle, you awake in there?" I hear a groan and movement and then the tent unzipping, I take a step back shyly smiling."What do you want sweetheart?" He asks getting a smirk on his face, okay gross whatever."I was wondering if maybe...when you go hunting next time you could....bring me and teach me how?" His face drops."And here I was thinking maybe you wanted to get frisky with little ol' Merle." I look away trying to not gag from the moment."Sorry dear, I'm just here for the huntin'." He sighs."Maybe you'll change your mind and wanna make some sweet lovin' when I get you out there with some nice scenery." He smirks I gasp."So that's a yes?" I can handle myself after all I was the daughter of a cop his comments are nothing but...gross."Yeah, baby brother and I are going hunting tomorrow you can join, long as I get to see that fine a-" "Merle shut up, does he have to go?" I quickly stop him from his sentence and whine out, really not wanting to be around either of them."I can't just leave him out, what kind of brother would I be? plus we could always share you." He said with a wink I shook my head."Okay fine, whatever I'll see you..guys tomorrow, thanks." "Feel free to see my later tonight if you start feelin' lonely hot stuff." I started walking away faster I don't know why he has to be like that, I'd like to smack whoever taught him to be this way.

**| Next Early Morning |**

I hadn't slept, afraid Daryl would convince Merle to leave without me, I had already changed half way through the night into a light blue tank top and some light blue jean shorts, I was sitting near where the camp fire was again just watching the stars waiting for them, I couldn't tell my mom I was going with them she would have tried to stop me from going knowing it was with the Dixon's, I heard a branch break behind me quickly standing up turning around to see Merle and Daryl I let out a breath I was holding.

"Whoa calm down sweet cheeks it's just us." I sigh."That's what I was afraid of." I softly smile joking around only for Daryl's prude ass to get upset."Ain't nobody making you come with us." He grumbled out."It was a joke old man." I snap back not wanting to deal with his attitude already."Whatever, let's go." He said, I picked up my bag I had that I put a few of my bandanna's in case we came across berries or something, I also grabbed my [tactical knife](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b6/97/6f/b6976f8831a138b43de5d771c2a8c73b.jpg) It fit in my loop and I had a cover for it along with a few of my [throwing knives](https://www.dpciwholesale.com/images/D/RT-8000GN.jpg), it was a hobby I picked up a few years ago. I quickly caught up to Merle and Daryl who wasted no time heading towards the woods.

"So, what are we trying to hunt today?" I asked curious so I could be on the lookout."Anything with Fur that's edible." Daryl said in a harsh tone. I kind of slumped down as they where quietly starting to track something, Merle motioned me over and point to some jumbled leaves."See that, those are fresh, most likely a buck with those prints." He said in a quiet tone, his southern drawl coming out harder, all I saw in these leaves where a bunch of non sense I starred at them while they continue following the tracks, I could some what make out a print and tried following the others, missing a few and getting lost here and there, I sped up my pace still quiet to catch up to them just as they stopped in their tracks, revealing a beautiful buck at a small river getting a drink, it was such a beautiful view until an arrow went through it's heart, I gasp watching it drop.

"woo that's my boy!" Merle exclaimed loudly, I quickly shush him not knowing what or who was around and also not wanting to wake up the camp site and my mom find out I'm not there."You're gonna scare everything away loud ass." I quickly covered up."Who cares we got us a big ass buck we'll be eatin' good!" He smiled as Daryl walked over to it I just sighed trying to see if I could spot anymore tracks from it, maybe I could start distinguishing them better as I looked around Daryl and Merle start picking up the buck beginning to drag it back to camp since we hadn't gone to far. "Come on hot stuff, can't leave you out here alone." I scoff at Merle."It's fine, I'm gonna keep looking for some things, you guys will be back, no?" we had barely been out here and we needed more than just a buck.

"Yeah, we'll come back for you, maybe you can give us a show." Merle winked and Daryl smacked him in the back of the head."The hell was that for!?" Merle said harshly to Daryl."Just shut up and come on." He said without looking at him, well that was a first for Daryl. I turned around and headed further into the woods, quietly searching for tracks or squirrels looking around I spotted a bunny, that flashback hit me, I needed to do this, as I got out one of my throwing knives, just seeing the bunny eating some grass in peace, it knows nothing of this world, it doesn't even know I'm here or fixing to try and kill it. I took in a deep breath just as I threw it the bunny looked up and right at me, my heart sunk and I regretted it as soon as I threw the knife, the knife barely skimmed over it's head and missed it, the bunny then starts running away as I let out my breath I was holding, slumping against a tree and slowly sliding down it.

How would I ever make it if I can't even kill a bunny for food!? If it came down to it, I was starving days without food and that was my only hope, I couldn't kill it, I would just...I would die from starvation. I can't kill a fucking bunny! What is wrong with me, I can't be sensitive to this I just...I can't I won't make it. I saw what t-those things do...I saw them that night on the highway, people getting torn into as if it was as easy as biting into cake, their throats being ripped out by....people that where sick, they're not people anymore....they're just like vicious animals. I _have_ to be stronger, for Carl and Mom, I have to. 

I pick myself up and go grab my knife putting it back in it's holster, trying to find the bunnies track, I kept searching but it was no use, I couldn't see it, it all just looked like a pile of branches and leaves and dirt. I sigh continuing to walk further in looking for anything, it was nothing, just trees and trees and oh you guessed it, more trees!! I heard a twig snap and some rustling, figuring it was probably Merle and Daryl. "Well didn't you guys just take your sweet time." I said still waking, no response."Wow nothing? not even a snarky come back from you Daryl?" I said scoffing, hearing more rustling I just shook it off, if they wanted to be immature like this whatever I wasn't in the mood, I kept walking when I noticed a squirrel climbing up a tree, I quickly grabbed my throwing knife and aimed it up, the squirrel was just resting on the tree, I sighed breathing in and throwing my knife, it hitting it perfectly in the head as it dropped with a thud, I bit my bottom lip gently and walked over, pulling out my knife and wiping it off and putting it back up, I pick up the squirrel by it's tail and turn around with a big smile ready to show Merle and Daryl....only to turn around and be faced with...with one of them, my eyes quickly widen and as it goes in for a bite, groaning wanting for a taste of my flesh, I quickly scream and kick it dropping the squirrel as it stumbled and fell, I struggled with grabbing my knife in a panic, it grabs my ankle trying to bite it, I try to kick it off but it was no use, it had such a firm grip of me, I fall backwards still trying to kick it away, it opens it's mouth going in for the bite, this was it I thought I couldn't get a hold of my knife, it was just me, it was too strong, and just as it went in for it, only inches away an arrow shoots through it's head and it drops dead, I let out a breath of relief quickly pushing it off of me and standing up, I look over at none other than Daryl.

"Thank you." I said sincerely."Whatever, this is why you don't stay back on your own." He said grumbling going and picking up my squirrel. "I just..I didn't think they would be so far out here..." He quickly snapped over at me."Of course they're out here you stupid girl! no where is safe, they're probably running out of food out there!" He snapped at me I took a step back." I don't know what your issue is but you have no right to speak to me like that! I am out here trying to learn how to hunt so I can be useful to the group, so it's not just you and Merle bringing back food majority of the time, so drop your fucking issue with me I didn't do shit!" Slowly raising my voice with each word, feeling anger coming over me I just huff and head back towards camp not wanting to be around him anymore.

After a few minutes I start checking my surroundings better looking behind me only to see Daryl following me."Stop following me you creep!" He squints his eyes."Somebody has to protect the weak one of the group. I can't just leave you out here, hell you would be walker meat by now if it wasn't for me." He said in a low growl. I only quicken my pace absolutely hating being around him right now."What the hell happened to Merle?" I asked not looking back. "He wanted to hunt in peace." Was all he said, after that it was just silence, the sun was out and shining, it must've been around 8-9 am, hopefully mom was still asleep or hadn't notice my absent. 

Walking back into camp Daryl quickly went to his tent I quietly walked in seeing a few people awake already, I let out a sigh of relief not seeing my mom anywhere, but seeing Carl was awake already on his school work, I walk over to him.  
"Good morning!" I said with a big smile sitting next to him."Morning, where were you?" He asked setting down his pencil and looking over at me I sigh."Promise you won't tell mom?" He smiled knowing he was about to be let in on this."I promise!" I looked around and then looked back at him."I went hunting with Merle and Daryl, I need to learn how to hunt and track to help the group, I didn't tell mom though because you know her, she wouldn't have let me and it's a useful skill to have now." He dropped his mouth in shock and quickly closed it."You went with them!?" I nodded my head."Whoa, are you okay?" I let out a small laugh at the question."Well I'm here aren't I?" He looked up as if he was thinking and nodded his head."Yeah that's true." I smile at him."Well do you need any help?" pointing at his work, he quickly shook his head."No I got it, thank you." I stood up at that."Alright if you say so, is mom still asleep?" He started back on his work."No, uncle Shane came and got her, he needed her help with something." I couldn't help but drop my small smile, Shane is starting to cross a line and it's getting disgusting he does not need to wake our mom up while Carl is in the tent for sex for Christ sake! "Alright bud, I'll catch you later." I say ruffling his hair."Hey!" I quickly run off giggling.

I walk over to this big group consisting of everyone besides Carol, Ed and The Kids, even my mom and Shane where here.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked, my mom walking over."Nothing that concerns you." I scoff."If everyone is over here I would like to know why." I said crossing my arms walking closer to the group my mom sighs while everyone looks over at me besides Daryl.

Dale starts explaining."We need a group to go into the city, we're running low on well...everything and if we're ever going to move this site and try going to a safe spot I need a new radiator, this ones shot." I nod uncrossing my arms."I'll go." I say my mother quickly snapping her head over to me."No you will not." I open my mouth to protest."I have already lost your father, I will not lose you to. We need you, your brother needs you please do not fight me on this." I sigh and bite down on my bottom lip looking down."Fine." I still stay to hear who's going on this run."I'll go, I'm quick and quiet." Glenn says, Glenn is a really chill guy, we've talked a few times he's helped me find some things when he went on a few runs for things around here."I know the city like the back of my hand, I can be of use I'll go to." A woman named Jacqui said, I've only talked to her a few times like when we have laundry duty which I try to avoid because Ed always watches over us like a creep."I'll go to, I can be useful." I heard Andrea say I gasped."Are you sure?" She gave me a soft smile and nodded I gave her a small nod while Amy starts talking to her being against it. Morales, Merle and T-Dog all agreed to go as well, so that was that, that was the full group, Daryl would be going on a hunting trip while Merle was gone and I guess I would do my best to keep Amy distracted, they planned on doing a day trip today so they started loading up. 

After 30 minutes they where all ready to go I walked over after Amy got done saying bye I walked up to Andrea and embraced her in a big hug."Please be safe and come back in one piece." I say in her ear and then letting go giving her a big smile to let know it was a joke but also kind of not a joke."Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash." She said giving me and Amy a soft smile, then getting into the van, I looked over at Merle loading up."Now you, try not to be a dickhead to everyone." I said flashing him a small smile, Merle was an ass and that's a fact but he's not always so bad."No promises hot stuff, now how about you come and give Merle a big ol' kiss for good luck." I fake gagged as his smile dropped and he hopped into the van knowing there's no way in hell I would with Daryl now walking over to say bye, Morales family also giving him a hug, I sighed and walked over to Amy as everyone loaded in and started driving off, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder."She'll be okay, she'll be back before you know it." She gave me a soft smile and wrapped me in a hug, I tightly squeezed her to reassure her and she let go after a minute."Thank you." I smiled at her."Anytime." She walked off in the direction of her and Andrea's tent going in it. 

I walked over towards Shane who was leaning against Dale's RV."We need to have a talk." I said firmly, he stood up looking confused."About what?" I rolled my eyes."Don't play dumb, with you and my mother." 

"Okay what about?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows clearly not wanting to."I get it, my mom is lonely she's seeking comfort in you and you're taking advantage of it, you're suppose to be Carl and I's uncle, you're suppose to be my dad's best friend, now I didn't say anything when you guys started hooking up, but waking my mother up with Carl in the tent, it's disgusting, you can keep fooling around, but I _promise_ you if you come and wake my mother up again for sex when Carl is around, I _will kick your ass._ " He did a little smirk when his face dropped, clearly knowing he's either wrong or he's intimidated."I apologize." Was all he said when he walked away.

I sighed and walked over to the cliff, sitting down and looking down, we were so high up, it was such a beautiful view, the mountains, the water in the quarry, the beautiful sky with the sun beaming down, I laid back feeling the warmth against my skin from the sun closing my eyes only to hear walking behind me and someone sitting next to me, I slowly open my eyes and sit up to be greeted by my mother."Listen...I know this has been hard on you, but y-you can't just go around telling Shane what to do." I open my mouth in disbelief and shake my head."I will tell Shane what to do, when it's risking Carl and his feelings and innocent, what you two are doing is disgusting, blatantly in front of Carl, all. the. time! Have some respect for your sons feelings, you're lucky he's just a kid and innocent but when he get's older, he's probably gonna figure out what you two where up to all the time! So I will get onto Shane for coming and waking you up when Carl is around for his needs. Carl needs a mother not a slut around him." I said now gritting my teeth getting pissed off with her for not seeing what she's doing is wrong, she gasps and looks down.

"Do not speak to me like that, you may not like it but I'm still your mother-" I cut her off snapping at her."Then fucking act like you are, get the hell in control of Shane or I will find me and Carl a new tent away from you, so then you and Shane can do whatever the hell you want, so make up your mind do you want Shane or do you want a family." I quickly got up off storming off away from her before I really lost my temper and to give her something to think about.


	2. Chapter Two: Shocked

It had been two days, two days since they went on the run to the city, Amy kept having freakouts about Andrea I kept trying to help distract her but it was no use she just wanted to keep checking the radio, the other day she got someone on the radio but you couldn't understand there was too much static, I just hoped they where okay. 

Mom hasn't spoken to me either, she hasn't chosen either yet, she hasn't spoken to Shane either, Carl has no clue what's going on between us luckily he hasn't really noticed the tension.

Daryl still wasn't back which I was glad for I didn't care much for his attitude lately dealing with this shit already, I just wanted Andrea back and safe so Amy will stop moping around,I want my mom to act like my mother, I need her, I wish dad was still around he could've talked sense into her although she wouldn't even be sleeping around with Shane if dad was here so this wouldn't even be a problem, man this fucking sucks!

I walked over to Jim seeing as he had string and cans."Hey Jim, what are you doing?" He didn't even look at me just started trying the string around the tree, tying a knot around the can."Setting traps up around the campsite, so if any of those walkers come near we'll hear em'" I just looked around."Could I be of any help?" He looked at me now giving me a soft smile."That's alright I got it, thank you though." And continuing with his work."Alright well if you ever need any help feel free to ask, I don't mind." I softly sighed walking away.

I start walking over to the campsite seeing my mother giving Carl a haircut."Baby, the more you fidget, the longer it takes. So don't, okay?" My mother said, grabbing his head turning it back straight.

"I'm trying." Carl whined out giving a small pout."Well try harder." My mother stated in a joking but fed up manner. Shane walks over and I immediately roll my eyes and walk over to Dale's RV beginning to lean against it."If you think this is bad wait til' you start shaving. That stings. That day comes, you'll be wishing for one of your mama's haircuts." I couldn't help but break out a small smile thinking of Carl growing older and actually being able to shave for the first time, I bet he would look adorable with his scruff and then shaving it getting small cuts from not being used to it, I just hope it's a good experience for him, hopefully by then this will have some kind of cure, or life will be returned to normal, one can dream. 

"I'll believe it when I see." Carl said getting a small smile on his face, Shane let out a chuckle."I'll tell you what...you just get through this with some manly dignity and tomorrow, I'll teach you something special. I will teach you to catch frogs." He said with a smirk, Carl's face instantly lighting up with a big ol' smile."I've caught a frog before." 

"I said _frogs..._ plural and it is an a art, my friend. It is not to be taken lightly. There are ways and means. Few people know about it. I'm willing to share my secrets." Shane said in a joking snarky way, putting a hand on his hip, Carl looks back at mom unsure and my mom looks just as unsure as he does."Oh I'm a girl, you talk to him." She said pointing the scissors at Shane, still not talking to him either I let out a sigh relief."It's a one time offer bud....not to be repeated." Shane said pulling him into it Carl raised an eyebrow before getting caught in this."Why do we need frogs... _plural?"_ Carl asked out of curiosity."You ever eat frog legs?" Shane ask with a small smile."Ewww!" Carl exclaimed in disgust making a gross face at it."No, Yum!" Shane said with a chuckle."No he's right, eww." My mother laughed out my face kind of dropped." When you get down to that last can of beans, you're gonna be loving those frog legs, lady. I can see it now… "Shane, do you think I could have a second helping, please? Please? Just one?" Shane said to my mother jokingly."Yeah, I doubt that." At that moment I was just tired, I was happy Carl was happy but seeing my mother and Shane like that right now just, put me in a bad mood, seems like she's chosen Shane.

As I started to walk towards Amy I start hearing a car alarm? I turn around to see Dale looking through his binoculars."Dale, can you see what it is?" I asked, him trying to look harder."Talk to me Dale! What is it?" Shane sternly and loudly asked."I can't tell yet." He said back."Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asked, hopefully."I'll be damned." he said getting a smile."What is it!?" I asked."A stolen car Is my guess." I sighed rolling my eyes. The bright red blaring car pulls in, parking, getting out is an ecstatic smiling like a goofball, Glenn."Hello" He said still with a big grin, I smiled in relief knowing now the group would all be back."Holy crap! Turn that damn thing off!" Dale shouts over the blaring alarm.

"I don't know how!" Glenn says frantically looking over at it dropping his smile."Pop the hood, pop the damn hood please!" Shane says getting aggravated. Amy walks closer."My sister Andrea...?" She asked Glenn, I walk over to her grabbing her shoulders gently pulling her back."Ask in a second Amy." I told her she grabs my hand and gently squeezes it, Glenn staring at her in shock, scaring me that Andrea might be...dead..."Pop the damn hood!" Shane yells now knowing this could be attracting anyone or... _anything_ at this point.

"Is she okay, Is she alright?!" Amy couldn't help but ask, I just gently shake my head as Glenn finally pops the hood and Shane disconnects the battery, Amy now starts walking over to him."She's okay! She's okay!" He exclaims quickly, what's got him so frantic?.

"Why isn't she with you? Where is she? She's okay?" Amy asked frantically."Yes! Yeah, fine. Everybody is. Well Merle not so much..." I gasped an covered my mouth."Are you crazy!? Driving this wailing bastard up here! Are you trying to draw every walker for miles here!?" Shane yelled at Glenn, Dale quickly stepped in to defuse the situation."I think we're okay." Shane turned to Dale."You call being stupid okay?" I stepped up."What happened to Merle?" I just got ignored as they kept arguing."Glenn!" I yelled, still being ignored I just went an leaned against the RV again while they argued.

Just as Glenn said "I got a cool car." I turned hearing a car pull in, well a van pull in, I sighed knowing Andrea and everybody else was safe but felt a little sad everyone was fixing to be reunited, I missed my dad, I missed my mom even with what she's doing with Shane but it's hard not to be mad at her when she's acting like a high school girl in front of Carl.

"Andrea!" I heard Amy shout, Morales family was running towards him to wrap him into a hug, I swallow my pride seeing my mom trying to comfort Carl, I walk over knowing he must miss dad just as much as I do, my mother stands up as I walk over, Carl turns around looking at me I give him a weak smile and wrap him into a hug holding on for a minute before letting go and kneeling down to be face-to-face with him."I know it hurts seeing everyone reunite, but we have each other you know, we're okay as long as we have each other we're okay, I love you." He gently nods his head and wraps his arms around my neck as he chokes back his sobs, I gently wrap my arms back around him."I love you to El." I look over at Shane talking to Glenn."How'd ya'll folks get out of there anyways?" 

Hmm I must have missed some of the conversation."New guy...he got us out." Glenn replied as Carl let go of me to go hug mom, I'm glad they're okay."New guy?" Shane questioned as I looked around not seeing anyone new.

"Yeah, crazy vato just got into town. Hey helicopter boy! Come say hello!" Morales shouted back towards the van, I stood up and slightly tilted my head walking closer to see who this new guy is.

Shane walked in front of him before I could get a look."The guy's a cop just like you." Morales told Shane, just as Shane moves out of the way my jaw drops, no way in hell, this can't be real."Oh my god.'' He said as if he read my mind, Carl sprinted past me."Dad! Dad!" He screamed jumping into his arms, I closed my mouth and ran after him with tears swarming my eyes."Dad!?" I said in shock and excitement watching my dad shed a tear."Carl! Ellie!" He said in his loud excited voice probably just in as much shock as us, he quickly wrapped his arms around Carl and me now at this point I wrap my arms around him tightly squeezing him unsure if I'm dreaming or not still. 

After a good minute of hugging Dad walks over to my mom and hugs her, I wrap my arm around Carl's shoulder who has a few tears down his face, I let out a small sob of unbelief, my dad is here, he's not dead. Dad let's go of mom and looks at Shane, it felt tense between them, they gave a small smile to each other. 

**| After Dinner |**

We're all sitting around the camp fire, mom in dad's arms, Carl sitting next to Sophia making inside jokes with each other. Dad telling us his story.

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For awhile I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might now wake up from, ever." Dad ended his story with."Mom said you died." Carl quickly stopped joking with Sophia now looking at dad."She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it." He said looking Carl's eyes knowing he was being stern and serious not to hold it against her."When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they where gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta and it never happened." Mom said squeezing his hand that was around her shoulder as she was leaning against him."Well I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell." Dad said shrugging it off."And from the look of that hospital, it got overrun."

"Yeah looks don't deceive, I barely got them out, you know?" Shane jumped in, I slightly tensed up remembering that night. Dad turned to look at Shane."I can't tell you how grateful I am to you, Shane. I can't begin to express it." Dad said getting a tight smile, gently squeezing mom into him as he thanked Shane."There goes those words again, falling short. Paltry things." Dale said.

The nights have started to become chilly, most likely due to the water we're near and the wind not being very helpful, it felt nice being by the fire, it felt nice seeing dad holding mom again, having Carl have the biggest smile I haven't seen in ages, it feels normal almost.

"Hey Ed, do you want to rethink that log?" I look behind me to see Ed adding another log to their fire, he normally never joins the group and he tends to keep Carol with him when he does that, thankfully they allow Sophia over here."It's cold, man.'' Ed said harshly. 

"The cold, don't change the rules does it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?" Shane said back at him, sternly."I said it's cold, you should mind your business for once." Ed said, sitting back now, I bit now on my bottom lip now looking down I hated when Ed was like this, I hated when anyone was like this, it felt so tense and uncomfortable everyone was silent now, Shane gets up and walks over to him."Hey man you sure you want to have this conversation, man?" Shane asks now aggravated. 

"Go on. Pull the damn thing out, go on!" Ed shouted. I started zoning out, but I remember Shane coming back and after a few minutes of silence Dale brought up Daryl about Merle and how to tell him, I guess dad cuffed him to the roof and T-Dog accidentally dropped the key down the drain...I was officially never going to learn how to track due to Daryl despising me. I was gonna miss Merle and his inappropriate jokes just a little bit. I had no clue how Daryl would take this, I know him and his brother where semi close, really they kept to themselves.

"I could tell Daryl, he hates me enough already." T-Dog shook his head."You didn't even come with us, it was my responsibility, I will be the one to tell him." He said, getting quieter and looking down."Well I'm always your backup plan just in case." I said giving a weak smile.

We all decided it was getting pretty late to head into bed, after I got done changing into some grey sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt that was kinda tight, lil trouble breathing I went to go into the tent, seeing Carl asleep already and dad cuddled up to mom talking, I now realize how cramped the tent is, it was already cramped with us three now with four, I could hardly move, I got on my knees and grabbed my blanket over Carl."Hey guys I'm going to go see if maybe Dale will let me sleep in his RV or Amy and Andrea's tent, it's getting a little cramped in here." Dad turned over to look at me revealing mom already asleep."Are you sure?" He asked me groggily obviously he was falling asleep, felt kind of bad for waking him."Yeah it's fine, night dad, I love you." He rolled back over."Alright you're always welcomed here, goodnight, I love you to El." I let out a quiet sigh and climbed out of the tent, going to my chair I normally sit on, I throw my blanket over me. I look up at the sky in awe, seeing all the beautiful stars you normally wouldn't see in the city, but now with no...city lights or pollution the sky is so clear, so beautiful I'd never seen it in such a way, it felt nice just to take a breather and enjoy the beauty, it still feels so unreal, my dad was back I felt like I was dreaming and at any second I would be faced back into the hard reality that my dad is dead and my mom would still be acting like a school girl, all I know is I hope I don't wake up from it.

I quickly wake up in panic, throwing my blanket off of me and standing up just to hear Shane yelling."Water's here don't forget to boil it before use!" I rolled my eyes in annoyance I woke up to that, I grabbed my blanket off the ground and shake it off, leaving it on the chair as to now officially claim the chair. Suddenly there's loud screams, instantly my mind went to Carl. I started running over just to run into Carl."Ellie, Ellie! Mom! Dad!" I catch him in my arms gripping onto him being confused."What happened!?" Sophia running to her mother crying."Rick!" Glenn yelled to my dad, my dad grabbing a pole and running over to see what it is, I hand Carl over to my mom and go in the direction my dad did to see what was going on."El!" My mom shouted I just ignored her. 

I quickly catch up in time to...to see a walker eating a deer it standing up walking towards Amy and Andrea who are in disgust, Glenn, Morales, Dale, Jim, Shane and my dad all start beating it as if it was a person, finally Dale cut off it's head with an axe, I held back my dinner from last night feeling it trying to force its way up I cover my mouth and swallow it back down, gross. 

"It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale said still looking at it in shock...I didn't want to mention that they've been semi close in the woods, I'd have to explain that to my dad and I just I didn't need the heat.

"Well they're running out of food in the city, that's what." Jim said, Dale and I turning our heads to him, I furrow my eyebrows knowing he's right, this will start becoming dangerous soon...I hear a branch snap and I guess I wasn't the only one we all snapped our heads in that direction, getting ready to take on another walker, I went to grab my throwing knives only to remember I left them in my bag, now would be a good time to start carrying them around all the time...none other than Daryl comes out everyone let's out a breath they where holding.

Daryl begins repeatedly kicking the dead walker over and over again."Calm down, that's not helping Daryl." I said firmly. 

He buffed up on me, keeping distance."What do you know about it stupid ol' girl, why don't you and your fragile little self take your ass back to camp and stay with the other woman and children there like a good girl." He spat at me."I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we cut up around this chewed up part here." He motioned around the area the walker had been eating, my dad stepping forward in front of me, biting his tongue as Daryl mouthed off to me, I just flipped him off and crossed my arms."I would not risk that." Shane said as Daryl looked at me as it was my fault.

He sighed in defeat and re positioned the squirrels around his shoulder."That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel about a dozen or so. That'll have to do." Just as he finished the sentence the walker started chomping and groaning, I really think I might've thrown up for sure that time."Oh God." Amy covered her mouth and held onto Andrea."Come on people what the hell!?" Daryl exclaimed in anger, he quickly shot it in the head with his crossbow and with that it stopped moving."It's gotta be the brain don't ya'll know nothin'?" His accent coming out heavy at the end as he pulls the arrow out of it's head. Daryl storms past my dad and I, we all quickly follow. 

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel let's stew em' up!" Daryl yelled at excited to see his brother again probably, Shane catching up to him."Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you." He puts his hand on Daryl's free shoulder making him turn around and back up."About what?" He asked.

"About Merle...there was a problem...in Atlanta." Shane dreaded ending that sentence."He dead?" Daryl asked stepping closer, buffing up again."We're not sure." Shane replied rubbing the back of his neck."He either is or he ain't!" Daryl shouted now getting fed up.

"No easy way to say it so I'll just say it." My dad stepped up, Daryl turned to him stepping closer squinting his eyes."Who are you?" He questioned."Rick Grimes." Daryl turned to look at me glaring, I turned my head away as he turned his back."Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?" My dad wiped some sweat off his forehead."Your brother was a danger to us all, so I cuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal, he's still there." Daryl's eyes grew angrier as he took a step back."Hold on, let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there!?" Slowly raising his voice, dad stood up firmly."Yeah" And with that Daryl lunged at my dad, he quickly shoved him off Daryl pulls out a knife I quickly see it."Hey! Watch the knife!" I shouted as Carl hugged into my mom.

Shane quickly comes up behind him and puts him into a headlock."Okay, Okay" Shane said trying to clam him down as Daryl struggled against him."You'd best let me go!" Daryl shouted still struggling."Nah, I think it's better if I don't." 

"Choke holds illegal." Daryl said slowly calming down."You can file a complaint, come on man we can keep this up all day." I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle before quickly going back to being serious, I felt bad about Merle I can only imagine knowing how Daryl is feeling, it must be worst knowing he's still out there though, I just thought my dad was dead. \

My dad managed to get him out of the headlock and talk calmly. T-Dog had just gotten done explaining he chained the door from the walkers so he should be okay."Hell with all ya'll! Just tell me where he is so that I can go get him!" 

"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" My mom chimed in."I'm going back." with that she goes into Dales RV and I felt my heart sink again, I just got my dad back and he's going to leave again, no way in hell is he going without me then.

Dad walks off to our tent and with that we all break the form of the group, I walk over to the cliff again and begin pacing, biting my nails, I know my dad will say no, but he can't just leave like that again, I can't be stuck here with my mom, I know Carl, but mom is still caring for him at least, he'll be okay while we're gone and this way I can look out for dad.

I must've been overthinking for a while when I heard the commotion I walked over to it.

"You went through hell just to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?" My mom said with a hand on her hip, bewildered, I can't blame her."Dad I don't want you to go." Carl stepped up, you could hear the sadness in his voice, I felt the same way."To hell with the guns. Shane is right, Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in, tell me make me understand." My mom said sincerely, I walked up looking at my dad with pleading eyes, he shook his head and sighed."I owe a debt to a man and his little boy. Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them I made it back to you all. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap if I don't warn them." I felt bad and I guess I had a better understanding, but still we need him what if he gets trapped back there."What's stopping you?" I asked him.

"The Walkie-Talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer."These are our walkies?" Shane asked with his arms crossed."Yeah." 

"So use the CB. What's wrong with that?" Andrea asked confused."The CB's fine. It's the walkies that suck to crap...date back to the 70s , don't match any other bandwidth. Not even the scanner in our car." Shane told her in annoyance.

"I need that bag okay?" My dad said looking at my mom with pleading eyes."Alright." My mom said, Carl walks up to my dad, he kneels down to be face to face, putting his hands on his shoulders."Okay?" Carl nodded."Yes." and dad embraced him in a hug as Carl let a tear slide down his face, dad stands up and walks over to me, tilting his head not knowing if I would agree or not, I sighed."Yes, but please let me go with you, I can help." I pleaded, hearing Carl gasp."No, you can't leave me to El! Please." He begged me I bit down on my bottom lip as my mother just walked off shaking her head, my dad furrowing his eyebrows as he thinks about it.

"El, it's too dangerous you don't know what it's like out there, I-I need you to stay here with your brother and mom, please? Take care of them for me, I'll be back before you know it." He puts his hand on my shoulder giving me his 'This is me telling you but still asking to be polite.' look I huff knowing I can't argue with him about this and looking away."Fine....but please come back?" I look back at him now tears threatening to spill as he embraces me in a tight hug."Always." He lets go and I hug Carl."I'm here for you always." He hugs back, letting out a sob as dad walks over to Dale.

I kneel down to Carl after breaking the hug."You know he'll be okay, he always comes back." I said giving a small reassuring smile wiping away his tears, he slowly nodded."We just got him back though it's not fair he's leaving again."

"I know bud, I feel the exact same way but sometimes we have to be selfless, dad always helps people it's who he is, it's who we are, he'll be back before we know it and in the mean time me and you will do some real fun things, just like old times?!" I said excitingly towards the end, hating seeing him so upset, he quickly put on a beaming smile."Really?" I laugh and nod."Yes, really! But you gotta cheer up, be brave." He nodded."Okay El! I can't wait! I got to go tell Sophia, oh uh...can she maybe join sometimes to?" He ask nervously, I held back a big smile."Yes of course!" "Thanks El, you're the best." And with that he headed off towards their hangout spot.

| **Noon next day |**

I decided to pass some time and help with laundry duty, it's my least favorite duty but at this point I'm willing to do anything to distract myself.

We're all sitting down on some rocks near the Quarry, Jacqui, Amy, Andrea, Carol and I are all sitting in silence looking over at Carl catching frogs with Shane, he looks so happy, I'm glad that Shane can at least distract him for a while.

Jacqui broke the silence."Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?

"The world ended, didn't you get the memo?" Amy told her, I let out a small chuckle."Just the way it is." Carol said in a quiet voice."I do miss my Maytag." She said as well as I thought about what I missed."I miss my Benz, my sat nav." Andrea said naturally as if it was always on her mind.

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built-in-grinder, mm honey." She said reminiscing as if she could still taste it."I miss music, my old ukulele and piano." I smiled thinking about it and how often I would be in my room teaching myself and singing the day away."I miss computer....and texting." Amy said letting out a small laugh, it got quiet for a minute."I miss my vibrator." Andrea blurted out so naturally and calm making all of us break out in laughter."Oh!" Jacqui exclaimed and laughed."Oh my God!" Amy said as if she couldn't believe her sister had just said that."Me too." Carol said only adding to our laughter."So freaky deaky!" I said in laughter.

Just as all felt right you had her A-hole of a husband watching us do the laundry."What's so funny?" He asked in annoyance."Just swapping war stories, Ed." Andrea said, me and her both despised him, I've been waiting for an opportunity to kick his ass after I saw how abusive he was to his family, he started walking over to us."Is there an issue, Ed?" I asked in annoyance."Yeah, can we help you?" Andrea asked turning back to look up at him."Nothin' that concerns you. And you ought' to focus on your work. This ain't no comedy club." He said as he took another huff of his cigarette, I rolled my eyes waiting for a reason to uppercut him.

I keep my head forehead still washing clothes as I look over at Carl I see my mom coming down and I guess telling Carl to go back up as he left with his head down back up the quarry now talking to Shane, looking heated...after a few minutes we where all silent, we hated Ed and his presence he gave off such negative and tense vibes, he still was watching over us as if he's our boss.

I stand up with the wet shirt in my hand."Ed, I'll tell you what..you don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here.'' I said harshly throwing the wet shirt at him as he catches it, glaring at me, he throws it right back at me hitting me right in the face, I just let it fell as it was actually his shirt anyways."Oh!" Andrea exclaimed now standing up to defend me."Ain't my job, missy." He said to me, I bit down on my bottom lip smirking."Andrea, don't." Carol asked in a pleading way.

"What is your job Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?" Andrea asked now fed up with him."Well it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch. Tell you what...come on let's go."Watch your damn mouth Ed or I'll do it for you." I told him."Yeah? The hell you gon' do about it?" He asked me, now trying to grab Carol's arm and drag her up."Oh you don't want to find out." I smirked.

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed." Andrea told him trying to step between them as Carol stood up finally."And I say it's nobody's damn business, come on now let's go you heard me." He said in a pissed off tone probably feeling just as fed up with us as we are him.

"Carol." Andrea turned around to her with sad eyes."Andrea please..it doesn't matter." Carol said in a soft voice now trying to walk past us, I step in front of Carol.

"Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your ass just 'cause you're some college-educated cooze, All right? Now you come on now or you gonna regret it later." Ed said in a louder voice being frustrated."Just so she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed? Yeah we've seen em'." Jacqui spoke out." Ed laughs and I shake my head."Stay out of this. Now come on! You know what? This ain't none of ya'lls business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am done talking, come on."

"No, we won't because you make it our damn business when her or your little girl shows up in bruises you pig!" I told him slowly raising my voice becoming more pissed off at him at the thought of him hitting his own wife, his daughter for Christ sake she's a child!

"Carol you don't" Andrea started off."Andrea you don't have to." Amy told her, we all just wanted to protect Carol and show her she is her own person she doesn't have to be Ed's slave. "You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" Ed shouted and just as I saw his hand raise I stepped in front of Carol taking the slap in the face for her, I nearly lost balance, feeling my face sting now I look back at Ed and put my hand up to my face feeling it, it burned at the touch, Ed was un-phased and grabbed behind me nearly knocking me out of the grabbing onto Carol, all the girls start reaching at her trying to prevent Ed from grabbing her, I don't even think twice, I formed my hand into a fist and swung it across and hit Ed straight in the face forcing him to let go of Carol and step back.

"You bitch!" He spat at me with blood on his lip now, I smiled as he stood back up walking towards me puffed as if he was ready to fight, I quickly put one foot in front of me to keep balance and my fists in front of my face with my elbows squared, I quickly crack my neck."If you want Carol you're gonna have to fight the Sheriffs daughter first." Andrea and Jacqui quickly guard Carol behind them as Amy and Andrea cheer me on."If you don't think I'll hit you again you got another thing coming sweetheart." He said to me as he throws a fist, I quickly duck beneath it and uppercut him backing up and going back into my stance."Keep it coming, I can do this all day, I've been waiting for this." I said in a laugh feeling the adrenaline pumping through my veins, he walks back towards me and I side swipe his leg, which I admit I made a mistake going for his knee, he latched onto my ankle pulling me down with him, I quickly try to scramble to my feet, he pulls me back by the collar of my shirt and throws me onto the ground, straddling me and forcing his hands around my throat, pressing down on my windpipe, I claw at his arms as Andrea and Jacqui and Amy all started trying to pry his hands and arms off of me, pulling his hair, hitting him, yelling at him to let go and get off.

I clawed at his face drawing blood as they're still screaming at him, I try to punch him but I was beginning to feel weak, I was feeling dizzy and was beginning to fade in and out, just as I dropped my arms someone pulled Ed off of me and I could hear the blows of the punches just as I felt my eyes roll back and close, to complete darkness.


	3. Chapter Three: Safety

I slowly open my eyes, my vision was blurred and my head was throbbing but the worst was my throat felt like it had been stung a thousand times by bees, I slowly push myself up as I was lying down, I gently rub my eyes and blink a few times un-blurring my vision.

"El, you're awake!" I heard the familiar voice of Carl perking up, suddenly I was greeted by him quickly slamming into me squeezing me tightly, I slowly hug back giving him a squeeze back."I was so scared you weren't going to wake up...that it would be another scenario like dad I thought I lost you..." He trailed off sounding like he was trying not to cry, I gently smile and kiss the top of his head doing my best to talk."I could never leave you." I said as my voice cracked, it burned to talk. 

Carl slowly let out of the hug after clinging on for what seemed like ages."Hey, do you think you could get me some water?" I asked he got up in the matter of seconds."Yes! I'll be right back!" I let out a small broken laugh as he bolted out of the door, I looked around realizing I was inside of Dale's RV, damn how long was I out? Who carried me up? I remember the fight with Ed, what a jerk. 

I peek out at the blinds seeing it was pitch black, I pull myself up off of the couch just as Carl came in, handing me a water bottle, I gracefully grabbed it and began chugging the blissful water feeling the soothing nature it brought to my burning throat, I close the lid of it and let out a "ahh" in refreshment as I had finished off the bottle."Thanks, I appreciate it." I ruffled his hair as he smacked my hand off laughing."Leave the fresh cut alone!" He teased, I rolled my eyes."Yeah okay, how long was I out?" I asked him."A few hours, we where all worried about you, mom came and checked on you a few times and tried waking you." It made me feel a little better knowing at least she still cares about me."Who brought me up?" He just shrugged not knowing."But they're all eating dinner right now if you want to join!" He said I raised an eyebrow at him."Did you eat dinner?" He rubbed his arm looking down."Not yet...I just...I didn't want to leave you alone." I pull him into a side hug."Let's go get dinner then, gotta stay strong! Keep them muscles growing!" I said pushing him towards the door making him laugh.

As we stepped out everyone turned to us, Dale, Andrea, Amy, Sophia, Shane and Jim all cheered I looked over at my mom who looked like she was relieved and gave me a soft smile, I waved at everyone."Yes, tis I, I'm still alive!" I laughed as they all urged me and Carl over giving us a plate of fish, I don't hesitate to take a bite as my stomach growled at the sight just as Carl wasted no time eating either.

"You worried us there for a hot minute!" Dale said."Yeah we weren't sure if you would wake or not, Ed got you out pretty good." Shane included, I sighed and took another bite of my fish chewing and swallowing it before replying."Like I'm going to go out that easy." I stated smiling, my throat still feeling sore when I spoke.

"Well we're all glad you're okay." My mother finally spoke up, it was hard to be mad at her.

I had finished my fish only after a few minutes, I think we where all just enjoying the campfire and the good food when Morales finally broke the silence."I've got to ask you man. It's been driving me crazy." directed at Dale."What?" 

"That watch." He said holding back a chuckle."What's wrong with my watch?" Dale asked confused looking at his watch and back at Morales slightly offended."I see you everyday, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass."

"I've wondered this myself." Jacqui saying in a interested tone, I just smiled as they harassed Dale over his watch knowing why he does it already."I'm missing the point." He stated."Unless I've missed the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while." Jacqui informed him.

"But there's you every day winding that stupid watch." Now at that I had to jump in."Hey! don't insult the mans watch! It's a very nice watch and I happen to think it looks nice on him regardless of the end of the world." I said smiling at Dale as he smiled back."Thank you, Ellie....time...it's important to keep track, isn't it? The days at least. Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here. I like...I like what , um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said,'I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me; I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it."

He ended that quote as the campfire got quiet."Well said." I said staring at the campfire encaptured by the small cackles an the flames of it."You are so weird." Amy said after a few more moments of silent making the whole group laugh, including me.

"It's not me. It's Faulkner, William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing." I just shook my head, seeing Amy stand up."Where are you going?" I pouted."I have to pee. Geez, you try to be discreet around here..." She ended off making the group laugh again and me blow a raspberry at her only for her to do it back now heading into the RV.

I lean back in my chair as Carl walks over to mom sitting in front of her as she starts playing with his hair, I look up admiring the stars."Tonight is beautiful." I stated as I could see Dale an most likely the rest of the group admiring the night sky with me, I think the sky will always be one of my favorite things."We're out of toilet paper?" I hear Amy say I look over as Carl and Sophia and Carol all still are in a trance by the night sky."Man first you can't discreetly pee and now you can't even have toilet paper!" I laugh at her just as she was fixing to reply a walker comes out of no where biting into her wrist as she starts screaming, everything starts moving in slow motion as Andrea screams at the sight of what she just witnessed, everyone gets up and starts scattering, mom holding onto Carl as Shane grabs his shotgun more walkers start coming out of the tree lines, shooting at them.

I get up grabbing my big combat knife that was luckily by my chair."Ellie!" My mother and Carl shouted motioning for me to get behind Shane with them, I ran over helping guard Shane and mom, Carl, Walkers keep coming, I look around the group seeing Jim beat walkers with his bat as Morales picks up another and whacks a walker with his, I keep looking around watching people getting bit, people we knew, good people their screams of agony as they're getting torn apart.

I take in a deep breath and run over to a woman that had just gotten her shoulder bit into, now or never I hear Carl and my Mother screaming at me to come back, I ignore them as I yank the walker off of her nearly stumbling back but catching myself and stabbing it in the head, I look over at Amy just as the same walker bit into her neck as she let out a painful scream, I felt tears threatening as I screamed."No! AMY!" I quickly run over avoiding other walks stabbing the one eating at my practically my sister in the head, stabbing it over and over again as Andrea holds her dying sister, more walkers coming over to us, Jim beats one with his bat as I kick another down and slice its head as it splits into two kicking it down screaming."You bastards!"

I rush into the heat of it all as Jim and a few others start covering Andrea and Amy, I angrily march over to two walkers, I kick ones knees as it falls and quickly stab the other in the head, pulling out my knife as it drops, as the other one struggles to get up I force my blade down the middle of its skull hearing a crunch, gross but I didn't care, these disgusting things just killed my sister and I couldn't cry, my dad wasn't back, this was a shit show people all around me where dying. 

"Get to the RV go!" I heard Morales shouting I didn't care.

I looked around to spot a mans stomach being ripped out as another walker came along and bit into his leg, I ran over and even though he was dead he didn't deserve this, the one eating his stomach spotted me and tried getting up to have me as a snack next, I jam my knife between it's eyes trying to pull it back out....it's stuck, it's stuck! The walker eating his leg starts getting up, I back up only to bump into a walker behind me, it grips onto my shoulders as I scream trying to break it's grip."Shit!" I heard a southern accent say nearby as suddenly the walker lets go of me and drops, an then the other walker drops, an arrow through it's skull, I quickly bend down putting my foot on the walkers skull where my knife was stuck and yank back pushing its head back with my foot yanking my knife out finally freeing it as a hand firmly grips onto my arm."C'mon" He said sternly, I turn around following him only to see it's Daryl, Daryl!? If he's back that means...my dad is back!? Daryl shoots two more walkers along the way as if it was a natural reflex, I quickly stab a walker in the head as it was fixing to take a bite of Daryl he hadn't seen it, he quickly turned around and looked at me before looking back ahead running to the group.

As we look around weapons in hand, all the walkers are dead....people of our group...dead..."Baby! Carl! Ellie!" I hear the familiar voice of my dad ring out, I look over and see him running to us."Dad!" I shouted."Rick" My mother followed."Dad!" Carl shouted, Carl running to dad as I drop my knife and follow along with my mother as he embraces us in a hug. Mom was the first to let go, followed by Carl, I still hung on, as he wrapped his arms tighter around me I start crying."She's dead." I whisper an let out a sob."It's okay, It'll be okay" He told me.

I finally let go and step back looking over at Andrea as she cries over her now deceased sister who was just with her not to long ago smiling, happy, living. As we walk back over forming into a group Jim says over Andrea's sobbing."I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes." I look over at him raising an eyebrow."Holes?" He looks up at me."I spent the day digging graves...even got tied to a tree for it." I just shake my head covering my mouth in disbelief what just happened.....I-I killed walkers, I killed what used to be people...would I be considered a murderer at this point? But they're dead...no I'm not I did what I needed I helped protect the group...sort of...fuck! "fuck...fuck....FUCK! WHAT THE HELL!?" I said in a whisper getting louder as I looked around seeing all the dead bodies, finally screaming as the sinking feeling pained my heart, I put my hands on my knees as someone put their hand on my back in a gentle matter I try holding back my tears but I failed and as the first one slipped down my face I couldn't help but start sobbing, crying again I quickly stood up and turned hugging whoever had their hand on my back, crying into their shoulder, soaking their shirt with my tears as they awkwardly rubbed my back trying to soothe me, I could feel people staring but I didn't care, I know I shouldn't cry hell Carl and Sophia where being stronger than I was.

As everyone broke up, some went to their tents to sleep, some stayed back to guard the camp and make sure there wasn't anymore, my dad went back to the tent with mom and Carl as Carl finally broke down crying and they needed to calm him down, I finally calmed down and gently let go of whoever I was hugging wiping away me tears and taking a deep breath in, looking up to be met with Daryl, my eyes quickly widened."I-I'm sorry I-I didn't know it was y-" He interrupted me."It's fine." He said in a low deep southern voice, I bit down on my bottom lip."Thank you..." I said softly as he shook his head and walked off towards his tent...looking around I'm assuming th-that Merle was either dead or they didn't find him...now I felt worst for him comforting me, he must've let me hug him for a good hour as I cried....I can only imagine how he must be hurting.

I turn to see Andrea still over her sister, I walk over an get down on my knees beside her, rubbing her back as she continues to hold her sister I don't say anything, I just sit beside her continuing to rub circles on her back."I'm here for you, for Amy, whatever you need." I say softly as she starts crying, I held back my tears I got to cry already, it's Andrea's turn she needs a rock now and I'll be that rock for her.

| **Around 10 A.M next morning |**

I sat with Andrea all night, I eventually stopped rubbing her back but I was beside her all night, she eventually gently let Amy down out of her arms and just cried over her body, there was nothing I could do for her, I felt so useless, Amy was-so young, she was this bright joy in life that we all needed and now she was just gone...

Everyone had woken, they began stabbing our people in the head to assure they wouldn't come back as those monsters, they burned the bodies of the walkers and buried our people that was what they where doing, my mom approached us.  
"Andrea. I'm so sorry. She's gone. You got to let us take her. We all cared about her and I promise we'll be as gentle as we can." My mom said in a soft motherly voice but Andrea didn't even flinch, she just continued to stare at her lifeless sister's body with dried tears on her face. I look over at my mom and give her a sympathetic look trying to let her know Andrea would most likely be like this for the rest of the day or...until' Amy turned.

I hear footsteps behind and turn to see my dad, Andrea quickly pulled out her gun and aimed it at my dad."Woah, Andrea no need for that." I told her she just continued to look at Amy."I know how the safety works." She said forcefully."Alright, Okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry." My dad said putting his hands up backing away looking at me to try and talk sense into her.

"Andrea, I love Amy too, you know I consider you guys my sisters but....she wouldn't want to come back as one of those monsters, she doesn't deserve to turn and you know that." Andrea begins crying again."She's my baby sister! I was suppose to protect her, I was suppose to die before her! I can't just...I have to be here for her." I sigh as I understand her reasoning I know the feeling as Carl comes to mind."You are here for her, she knows that but this, this is her shell, her soul, she is gone, she's in a better place Andrea, but please you ha-...you need to prevent her from turning." She runs her hand over Amy's bloodied dry hair."Just leave me alone please." 

Just as I was going to try to keep talking to her I hear a commotion over to my left."What are you guys doing? This is for geeks. _Our_ people go over there." I stand up walking over to Glenn, Morales and Daryl."What's the difference? They're all infected." He said in a harsh southern drawl."The difference is these our are people! They weren't always infected! We know them, they didn't deserve this, they get _buried_." I sternly stated with the hurt coming out in my voice of how this is bothersome."Our people go in that row over there. We don't burn them! We bury them. Understand? Our people go in that row over there." Glenn stated shouting that we don't burn them and pointing where our people belong.

Daryl squinted his eyes at what we're insisting as if it's an inconvenience."You reap what you sow." He stated as they dragged the body over to where it belongs."You know what? Shut up, man." Morales told him."Ya'll left my brother for dead, ya'll had this coming!" He said in an angered tone, I just walked away I know he's hurting too but that doesn't mean to disregard others.

As I'm roaming the campfire I see a colt python, my dad's colt python! He must've left it here or dropped it, I picked it up sliding it into my combat knifes slot for now since I hadn't put it back yet.

I heard yelling, I ran over to it."Jim's bit! A walker bit Jim!" As I reach them he's backing up."I'm okay, I'm okay!" I furrow my eyebrows, not ready to lose another member of the group."Show it to us. Show. It. To. Us." Daryl said now angered, Shane starts walking closer to him."Easy Jim." He said walking over slowly."Grab him." Daryl said. Jim quickly grabs a shovel laying beside him."Put it down, put it down." Shane told him in a warning, Jim throws it down an goes to run but T-Dog grabs him from behind holding him."I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." Jim kept repeating frantically looking at all of us pleading as if he says he's okay he really will be okay and it'll be like some type of dream, I walk over to him gently grabbing his shirt pulling it up to reveal a deep bloodied bite, I sigh looking at him with pitiful eyes showing everyone the bite and then throwing his shirt down storming off.

As I sat in my chair just going back through everything that's happened since last night I over hear everyone talking about Jim.  
"I say we put a pickaxe in his head and the dead girl's and be done with it." I hear Daryl say, I quickly stand up walking over."How can you be so insensitive?" I asked him."The hell should I care for, it's for the safety of others." I shake my head an laugh."Really? So if it was you and you where still up and breathing and living but bitten you'd want that? Just a pickaxe in your head?" His bright blue eyes darkening into a deep blue."Yeah and I'd thank you while you did it." I scoff and cross my arms popping my hip out."I hate to say it...I never thought I would...maybe Daryl's right." I turn to look at Dale."Seriously?" I say in disbelief they could be so cruel."Jim's not a monster, Dale, or some rabid dog." My dad stated I nodded agreeing completely."I'm not suggesting.." Dale said being cut off by my dad.  
  
"He's sick. A sick man. We start down that road, where do we draw the line?" He said."The line's pretty clear, no tolerance for walkers or them to be." I tilt my head."Really? It's not like he's going to turn in the next minute, he's still alive! Hell he's helping bury the bodies! He is alive!" I said dropping my arms motioning my hands toward the direction of the burial site slightly raising my voice to get my point across."He will be a walker, it's just a matter of time." He replied in a growl before I could reply my dad interrupted trying to cool the situation."What if we can get him help? I heard the C.D.C is working on a cure." 

"I heard that too. I heard a lot of things before the world went to hell." Shane replied dismissing it."What if the C.D.C is still up and running?" Dad questioned, honestly it sounded like a good idea."Man, that is a stretch right there."Why not Shane? If there's any government left, any structure at all, they'd protect the C.D.C at all costs, wouldn't they? I think it's our best shot, shelter, protection..." I said in a hopeful way thinking about sanctuary, a cure, a place of hope.

"Okay Ellie, you want those things, all right? I do too, okay? Now if they exist, they're at the army base, Fort Benning." Shane said as if his option was better and the C.D.C was useless, hopeless, you'd think the military would be the first to fall out, they where in the front lines."That's a hundred miles in the opposite direction." My mother told him, as siding with me and dad, I had a small smile."That is right but it's away from the hot zone. Now listen to me. If that place was operational, it'll be heavily armed. We'd be safe there."

I just shook my head not agreeing at all."The military was on the front lines of this thing. They got overrun. We've all seen that. The C.D.C is our best choice and Jim's only chance." Dad told him."I agree, if we where to go anywhere, the C.D.C is the best we got." Shane scoffed as I finished my statement."You go looking for aspirin , do what you need to do. Someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Daryl shouted at the end."The hell is your problem!" I shouted at him as he took off towards Jim picking up a pickaxe."Hey! Hey!" Shane shouted running after, I quickly passed Shane, pulling out my dad's Colt Python as Daryl goes to take a swing at Daryl, I turn off the safety and press it directly on the back of his skull as he stops his swing mid-air with Jim as white as a piece of paper,

"We don't kill the living." I growled out at him."That's funny coming from the girl who just put a gun to my head." As he let out a aggravated chuckle."We may disagree on some things, not on this. You put it down. Go on." Shane told him as Daryl threw down the pickaxe and I put the gun back in my holster as he stormed off. 

As dad took Jim somewhere safer I was walking back to go check on Andrea when I bumped into Dale."Oh sorry." I quickly apologized."It's perfectly fine I didn't see you, I was just going to pay my respects to Amy, want to come." I gently smiled."Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." I linked my arms with his and laughed getting a small chuckle and head shake from him, although as we approach Andrea I unlink my arms and slowly kneel down back my Andrea as Dale sits on the other side of her."I came to pay my respects. Did I ever mention how I lost my wife?" Dale asked her."Cancer, wasn't it?" She responded.

" Yeah. I dragged her to every doctor, every test. And after all the surgeries and the chemos, she was ready. She accepted it, you know? But I never could. And I spent the last few years so angry. I felt so cheated. Since she passed, you girls were the first people… That I cared anything for." It was quiet for a few seconds."This is her birthday?" He asked looking at Amy, my mouth dropped as I looked at her, I had completely forgotten...Oh Amy...  
"Her birthday was always like… like a week long affair. But I somehow always missed it. I was away at college or too busy for kid's parties. She'd call all excited. I always said that I'd make it home and I really always meant to, but I never made it past that phone call."

"I know things are hard enough for you without adding guilt to the mix, huh?" Dale told her in a sincere tone, Andrea pulls out a beautiful mermaid necklace and puts it around Amy's neck....

Just a few minutes after she put the neck on here Amy began to stir, her eyes fluttering open, her once beautiful bright blue eyes now bloodshot and filled with a greyish silver color.  
Andrea runs her hand over her sisters hair."Amy. Amy, I'm sorry." Amy reaches out her arms to her as she moans out wanting to taste Andrea as a snack, I slowly put my hand over the python in case Andrea couldn't do it, I can't lose her to, I can't.   
"I'm sorry for not ever being there. I always thought there'd be more time. I'm here now Amy. I'm here. I love you." And with that she shot her sister in the head to end her suffering, holding her sister and dropping the gun as she cried again, I let my hand off the python and hug Andrea from behind trying to comfort her as much as I could.

| **Hours Later** |

Everyone had decided the C.D.C was our best bet, Shane even backed it up now I could respect him for that, this campsite was no longer safe, we had a funeral and said our goodbyes to those we lost...it was hard on all of us....we all had packed up the camp and loaded the cars and where all ready to leave.  


"Everybody listen up. Those of you with C.B.s, we're gonna be on channel 40. Let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now you got a problem, don't have a C.B., can't get a signal or anything at all, you're gonna hit your horn one time. That'll stop the caravan. Any questions?" Shane said in a leader tone he would get, I remember growing up and hearing it often when he tried teaching me things.  
"We're uh...we're....we're not going." Morales stated, my face dropping, his family was always so kind and sweet and always offered to help with anything they could..."We have family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people." Miranda said, I gently nodded and gave her a soft smile, I can understand that...."You go on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back." Shane stated.  
"We'll take the chance, I got to do whats best for my family." Morales told him."You sure?" My dad asked."We talked about it. we're sure." He ended off with a gentle reassuring smile.  
  
Dad hands him a gun and Shane hands him ammo as Morales thanked them, I walked over to his family.  
"I'm gonna miss you guys!" I said in a pout."Come here" His wife Miranda told me and embraced me into a hug."You be safe out there, watch out for yourselves." I told her as I came out of the hug."Of course, you be safe to, I hope the C.D.C works out." She said giving me a smile."Thank you." My mom came up next and hugged her, they had gotten pretty close during this time as well. I watch as their daughter Eliza and Sophia hug goodbye, Sophia starts crying and Eliza gives her, her doll and in that moment it took everything I had not to cry, that was the sweetest thing I've ever witnessed.  
Eliza turns to me and embraces me in a hug hug, I gently squeeze her."You be good for your mom and dad, okay? You watch out for them as well and your brother okay?" She nodded her head."I always am!" She said in a perky tone making me laugh a little and with that they headed into their vehicle, I truly wish the best for them.

I look around realizing most of the cars are filled, I really didn't ride in the back seat with two twelve year olds, much as I adore them I wasn't in the mood for it, looking around I realize my options are either Shane or Daryl...which pain in the ass would I like to ask? I know Shane would for sure say yes but....I'm still upset with him maybe he wouldn't speak to me the whole ride? I could ask Daryl but do I really want the mean ass stare he's going to give me for asking? Or for his crappy attitude? Well I mean I can count on him to not talk to me so there's that....screw it I'll go with the Dixon.  
I walk over to him as he's strapping in Merle's motorcycle."Hey, sorry to bothe-"   
"So why are you?" I take a step back and take a deep breath in."I really don't want to ride with my uncle Shane or two twelve year olds for the next few hours, so I was wondering if I could ride with you? Please?" He turned to look at me and I gave my best puppy dog eyes and lip pout I could....was worth a shot, okay? He rolled his eyes."You'd fit in with the twelve year olds at least, you ride with me you keep your trap shut, those are the rules." I cross my arms."Yes sir" I said sarcastically as he got into his truck, I waved over at dad fixing to get in his truck."Dad! I'm riding with Dixon!" He gave me a stern look and nodded his head."No funny business!" Shane yelled over at as my head snapped over and I gave him a "Really" look.

I get into Daryl's truck as he starts it following the line, Dale's RV leading, Dad's car behind, Shane's car, T-Dogs and Daryl's in last.  
"put your seat belt on." He said sternly I lean my back against the window to look at him."We're in the apocalypse and you're really going to tell me to put on a seat belt?" He looked over at me and squinted his eyes."I don't give a damn if we where in hell driving, put your damn seat belt on." I roll my eyes grabbing my belt and buckling in."God, okay dad! I thought you'd be better to drive with than Shane figured you'd at least leave me alone." Just as I finished off he sped up and hit the brakes sending me flying up but the neck part of the belt holding me back as he starts driving again.  
"Seriously! Really!? That's your response!" I yelled at him huffing as he got a smirk on his face I shook my head and rested my head on my hand using my elbow for support against the door staring out the window, watching the trees passing by us.

After maybe an hour and a half suddenly everyone started stopping, I rolled down the window and stuck my head out trying to see the reason, I saw smoke coming from Dale's RV up ahead.  
We started walking up ahead, Daryl right behind me, not sure why he wouldn't let me freaking walk behind him.  
"Back in the camp when I said Daryl might be right and you shut me down, you misunderstood. I would never go along with callously killing a man. I was just gonna suggest that we ask Jim what he want. And I think we have an answer." Was all I heard from Dale as we approached.  
"What's going on?" I asked in confusion, everyone turning to me and Daryl who was now beside me."J-Jim, he's not doing very good....he's asked to be left here, it's too hard on him." Jacqui told me, my face dropped as I looked down."We just leave him here? We take off? Man, I'm not sure I could live with that." Shane said, I looked over at him wanting to agree."He's a dying man, it's going to suck so bad but....if this is what he wants..." I said trailing off as tears threaten to spill."She's right, this isn't anyone's call but Jim's." My mother spoke up as she embraced me in a hug, I hugged back, just missing her I wanted to be close with her again...  
  
Dad and Shane came out carrying Jim, you could tell he was doing bad, I truly felt for him, I wish we didn't have to lose another member....this sucks."Hey another damn tree." He said sounding worn out but ending with a chuckle."Hey, Jim...I mean you know it doesn't need to be this." Shane told him."No, it's good, the breeze feels nice." He said with a smile as a brush of air sweeps through, finally setting Jim down against a tree on a slightly hill.  
Jacqui going up to say goodbye, following Shane, Dad, Mom, Andrea, T-Dog, Carol, Dale, Glenn, The kids didn't want to say goodbye, but they waved at him as he gave a weak smile.  
"Jim, I'm going to miss you and I'm sorry this happened." I told him kneeling in front of him."Don't apologize, I'm going to see my family again...there's nothing better than that." He told me as he daydreamed about his family, I couldn't help but smile holding back tears."All will be good for you soon, enjoy the scenery as you wait." I told him, he thanked me and with that we all where back on the road, that was hard...  
  
"Daryl....do you really believe that the C.D.C might be as great as it sounds?" I asked slowly looking at him, he kept his head straight forward focusing on the road tensing up."I think anything is better than nothing and if that place is still standing, than....it's better than nothing." He told me in a softer tone than he normally speaks, I looked back out at the window, hoping this place was still standing and that there was a cure or at least close to one, people that are alive and living, a safe place to be, I hope this is what it turns out to be.  
  
  
We pull up to this huge, windowed building, the C.D.C we're here! Looking around there are tons, of dead bodies laying all across the front....but the building itself looks untouched...we all get out and start quietly approaching the building, I had my combat knife in hand, throwing knives in their holster,I left the python in my bag, decided to steal it from dad for now since he had gotten a revolver from his gun bag.  
"All right, everybody. Keep moving. Go on. Stay quiet, let's go. Okay, keep moving. Stay together." Shane told us encouraging us to keep moving and to avoid the dead bodies, mom holding Carl close to her and Carol holding onto Sophia as Daryl watched our backs with his cross bow, Shane and Dad in front leading, me and T-Dog guarding the sides of the group.  
"Keep moving, come on." Dad said looking back motioning his arm forward.  
As we get closer to the building you can see it's shuttered shut."There's nobody here." T-Dog said.  
"Then why are these shutters down!?" Dad told him as Shane pounds on the door.  
  
"Walkers!" Daryl yelled back as dad pounds on the door now, I walk up to a walker get closer and stab it in the head kicking it down off my knife Daryl shoots one in the head in front of him."You led us into a graveyard!" He shouted back shooting another walker."No he didn't! There has to be someone here! It makes no sense!" I told him as I kicked down a walker and hovered over it stabbing it's head and coming back up backing off of it."Yeah!? Where the hell are they then!?" He shouted back angrily."He made a call." Shane said."It was the wrong damn call!" Daryl's southern accent drawing it out.  
"Just shut up! You hear? Shut up! Rick, this is a dead end."   
"Where are we gonna go?" Jacqui questioned in fear seeing more of the walkers surrounding us."Do you hear me, no blame."   
"She's right, we can't be here after dark." Mom told him."Fort benning, Rick, still an option." As they continue to figure out what to do I go deeper into the field, stabbing a walker in the head pulling out my knife, ducking down before a walker right behind me tried grabbing be, I go behind it stabbing it in the head and throwing it down, as I run back Daryl shoots past my head nearly grazing me, I look behind to see a walker dropping.   
As I'm running back I see the slight movement of the security camera, I gasp.  
"Alright everybody, back to the cars." Shane said."The camera it moved." My dad said, I got beside him."You imagined it." Shane dismissed it."No he didn't, it moved, I saw it too." I told him."It's dead, it's just gears winding down." He tried telling us."No it isn't, the camera moved, Shane!" Dad slammed the shutters as I finished.  


"Rick, Ellie! There is no one there!" Mom tried telling us, I hit the shutters with him."I know you're in there! I know you can hear me!" Dad shouted as I hit the shutters again."Please!" I yelled at the camera as I start feeling someone pulling me away I look back and it's Daryl."Let me go! There's someone in there, Daryl please!" As Shane and Mom try dragging dad away."Everyone back to the cars!" Shane ordered."There ain't no one in there, now come on! Don't make me carry your ass" He told me as I tried my hardest stopping dead in my track as he still kept pulling me."Fine we'll do it the hard way, he walked over to me picking me up by my legs and throwing me over his shoulder."Daryl Dixon, let me the hell down!" I told him hitting his back."Please help us! You're killing us! You're killing us!" I heard my dad shouting and as Daryl turned around walking back to his truck a loud sound of metal being opened echoed and a bright light shined through.


	4. Chapter Four: Close Call

  
"Can I be put down now?" I asked Daryl as he grunts pulling me back down by my legs setting me down, I fix my hair and turn to face the blinding light, everyone looks over at each other as we all realize we're still surrounded by walkers as their growls grow louder acknowledging they're getting closer to us, dad starts heading into the building us following.  
"Daryl, Ellie, watch the back." Shane firmly told us, I had my combat knife in hand watching around us as we walk into this huge building.

"Hello?" Dad's voice echoed into the building.

"Hello, anyone?" Mine echoed back, suddenly a man comes from near the elevators cocking his gun. "Anybody infected?" He asked eyeing around the group keeping his gun aimed at us, I look over at Daryl having his crossbow aimed at him. "One of our group was, he didn't make it." My dad said with little emotion. 

"Why are you here? What do you want?" The man asked ."A chance." My dad told him. "That's asking an awful lot these days." The man told him. "I know." As dad said that he eyes all of us again, looking back at my dad. "You all submit a blood test. That's price of admission." He told us, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding back, could we really be safe?

"We can do that." Dad replied with confidence, the man lowers his weapon as I slowly put mine back in it's holster, Daryl slowly lowering his crossbow as Carl hugged onto mom.

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed." He said, that made me feel a little uneasy, does that mean he's going to keep us trapped here? I don't understand. I turn around to go help T-Dog, Shane and Daryl with the bags but as I go to open the door Daryl stops me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked me in a low voice. "Uhm...helping?" I said in a confused manner. "You're staying here." He firmly told me. "I don't know who the hell you think you are telling me what I'll be doing but I can decide for myself, now move." I told him and as he opened his mouth to reply none other than my mom called me to help comfort Carl. "You're lucky."  
He got a smirk on his face knowing he won this time.

"Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here." The man told someone?  
We entered an elevator, I got trapped in the back corner with Dixon.

"Rick Grimes." My dad stated, hoping the man would introduce himself. "Dr.Edwin Jenner."   
"Doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asked with an attitude, I quickly snap my head towards Daryl, one for being rude, two because like, in the apocalypse who wouldn't? He looked back at me tilting his head slightly looking at me as if he was giving me a warning, I just rolled my eyes.

"There were plenty left lying around, I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough." Jenner said, looking down at Carl who was standing beside him. "Except you, I'll have to keep my eye on you." He told him making Carl and Sophia look at each other an start giggling. 

Suddenly the elevator stops after what seemed like forever, the doors opening up to a long hallway. "Are we underground?" I asked him. "Are you claustrophobic?" He asked, I looked around at the tight space feeling a little anxious. "Slightly." I told him honestly as Carol agreed with me. "Try not to think about it." He told us, I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, feeling a slight pressure on my back, turning to Daryl knowing it was him, he quickly pulled his hand off and shrugged, not looking at me, I just shook it off.

We enter a dark large room filled with computers.  
"Vi, Bring up the lights in the big room. Welcome to zone five." Jenner turned around facing us opening his arms to the brightly lit room now, dropping his arms.  
"Where is everybody? The doctors? The staff?" I asked looking around seeing he was alone. "I'm it. It's just me here." He answered truthfully, my face slightly dropping.  
"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" My mom asked. "Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them....Welcome" He said.  
"Hello Guests, Welcome." A computerized voice echoed out, this makes more sense but it's sad to think about what happened to the others...

"I'm all that's left, sorry." He said sounding unapologetic lacking emotions.

He goes to get out his blood sampling kits. "I'll go first." I said eagerly just wanting to get it done and over with, walking over sitting in the chair, as he goes to insert the needle I stop him pulling my arm away  
."Could I do it? My veins roll and it'll take you a few times to get it and I prefer not to be bruised." I told him as he questionably looks at me as if I'm crazy.  
"I-I was in med school I'm not gonna mess up your sample I promise." I told him pleading with my eyes.  
"Fine, don't mess it up." He hands me the needle as I feel for my vein, getting a hold of it I slide the needle in first try as the blood starts filling the sampler.  
"Told you." I said looking back at him smiling at my accomplishment. "I didn't know know that about you."  
Glenn said with a face of awe. "You never asked." I told him looking at him then back at the sampler which was now full, I slide out the needle setting it down on the tray, standing up a little too quick.

As I stood up I felt light headed, taking a step back trying to maintain balance I feel my knees give out from under me but right before I hit the floor someone picks me up, I rub my head and look over to see Daryl.  
"Are you okay?" Jenner asked me, I stood up straight.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I look to Daryl. "Thank you." He just does quick nod.

"She hasn't eaten in days, none of us have." Jacqui speaks up, she was right, these past few days have been hard but I completely forgotten about eating or food in general I had been so caught up grieving and just thinking about safety I forgot about the most basic thing to survive....food...

It was Sophia's turn right after Carl, Carl did it like a champ and got a fist bump from me and T-Dog, Sophia sat down and started tearing up, Carol was right by her rubbing her free arm.  
"It's okay baby, it's just real quick." She tried telling her, I walked over, kneeling in front of her as she screams when Jenner approaches her with the needle, he backs up and gives us a minute.

"You saw how I did it right? Not even a flinch, that's because you don't even feel it, it's just a soft pinch." I quickly gently pinch her on her arm showing what it will feel like.  
"See, doesn't even hurt does it?" I asked her as she takes in a deep breath.  
"N-No, can you do it?" She asks wiping away her tears, I look behind me to Jenner.  
"It'll make her feel better and less screaming, do you mind?" I asked him as he let out a sigh in annoyance probably regretting letting us in already.

"Alright, you already did it once." He told me as he handed me the needle, Carol kissing Sophia on the forehead.  
"Do you trust me?" I ask her raising an eyebrow.  
"This is all based on trust, it'll only hurt if you don't trust me." Her eyes widen up as she shook her head.  
"I trust you completely!" She said a little loudly I smiled at her and go to find her vein, once I find it I gently slide in the needle, the sample quickly filling.  
"How did that feel?" I ask her sliding out the needle and turning to Jenner handing him the sample.  
"It didn't hurt, like you said! Thank you!" She got up and as I turned to her I got slammed with a hug, I gently hug her back as she lets go and runs over to Carl.  
"Thank you." Carol told me with soft eyes.  
"No problem." I told her truthfully, I adored Sophia she's so sweet and kind, even after what she's gone through she is so...precious.

| Later |  
We were seated around a table, T-Dog had made us some bomb spaghetti and there was even wine here!  
I mean, I was in college before the outbreak I did have some fun.

"You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France." Dale had said out of the blue, I nearly spat out my own wine in the process, looking over at Carl who was looking at mom and dad.

"Well, When Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then" Mom said looking down at Carl who was sitting in between them.  
"I completely agree with you there." I tell her laughing imagining Carl's grossed out face when he finally tries.

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on. Come on." My dad said looking over at mom, her giving him a 'Are you kidding me right now?' look, I shake my head.  
"He's not gonna like it." I tell him shaking my head taking a bite of my delicious spaghetti, slurping it up.  
"Glad to see you're enjoying my spaghetti." T-Dog said holding back a chuckle, as I nod my head giving him a thumbs up as I chew my food and swallow it.  
"Loving it! Spaghetti is my favorite food, man!" I told him in excitement making him smile as I take another bite, obnoxiously slurping it again, only to be smacked in the face with a loose noodle, my jaw dropping slightly in offense, causing a few giggles and chuckles, only to be elbowed by Glenn, I look over at him with a 'what I do?' look, he just shook his head so I blew a raspberry at him.  
"Loser." I told him grabbing his hat from his head and putting it on me, looking over at everyone as the hat falls in front of my eyes, I do a peace sign, getting the hat snagged off of my head by Glenn.  
"Okay big head." I told him taking a drink of my wine, obviously getting tipsy at this point.  
"Yeah okay, whatever you say at least hats fit me." I gasp in offense fixing to reply only to be cut off.

"Alright you two, enough, time for Carl to have his first drink!" Dale exclaimed, as everyone turns to Carl being handed a wine glass, with less than an inch of wine in it, we all watch in anticipation as he takes a small sip, his face instantly scrunching up and getting red. "Ewww!" He exclaimed, I throw my head back laughing and throw my head back down in a fit of laughter, the whole room filled with joy and laughter, everything just felt so right, like this world had hope still, we could have a normal life.

Mom grabs the remainder of the wine and pours it in her cup.  
"That's my boy. That's my boy, good boy." She told him patting him on the back and giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
"At least you don't have to worry about being an alcoholic." I told him, getting elbowed in the side by my mom.  
"Ouch! What was that for! It's true!" I told her grabbing my side as if it actually hurt.  
"You better not be one either." She told my looking at me then to my what was my second nearly empty wine glass, my face heats up and I smile innocently.  
"I would never!" I told her resting my head on her shoulder.  
"Mhm, I'll keep my eye on you." She told me, looking down at me on her shoulder pointing her fingers to her eyes, to me making me giggle. "Okay, okay!" I sat back up.

"Well just stick to soda pop there bud." Shane told Carl.  
"Not you Glenn." Daryl spoke out with his loud southern accent.  
"What?" Glenn asked completely confused looking at me and Dale for answers.  
"Keep drinking little man, I want to see how red your face can get!" Daryl slurred out, I hold back a laugh covering my mouth as Glenn kicks my ankle under the table.  
"Okay everyone needs to stop abusing me tonight! I'll fight you." I said in a loud playful tone, putting my fists up.  
"Oh I wouldn't want to be on that end after what you did to Ed." Shane said to me, making me and everyone else go quiet, causing a sadden face to impact Sophia and Carol and with that he earned a glare from me for killing the mood, he puts his hands up in defense.

Dad picks up his drink and taps on his glass with his fork, seems a little dramatic but okay.

"It seems to me, we haven't thanked our host properly." He said in a proud tone, looking over to a sluggish Jenner.

"He is more than our host." T-Dog speaks up.  
"Hear! Hear!" Dale says cheerfully lifting up his glass.  
"Hear! Hear! To Jenner!" I cheered raising my glass.  
"Here's to you, Doc! Booyah!" Daryl said happily with an actual smile on his face."Booyah!" We all cheered out, clinking our glasses to each others.  
"Thank you. Thank you, Doctor." Dad said looking at Jenner with a thankful smile and nod.

Just as everything seemed good, of course there has to be a kill joy.  
"So, when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, Doc? All the--the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, where are they?" Shane had to ask in an almost accusing tone.  
"Seriously Shane, we can't just have one night off?" I asked him giving him a glare."We're celebrating, Shane. Don't need to do this now." Dad told him sternly.  
"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move—supposed to find all the answers. Instead we--we found him. Found one man, why?" I've never wanted to punch someone so hard was all I could think.  
"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left, went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted" Jenner answered honestly with a dead tone.  
"Every last one?" Shane asked not believing it,  
"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They... opted out. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time." He said taking a sip of his wine after, I quickly chugged the rest of mine, not wanting to think about what happened to them and how hopeless and helpless they must've felt.  
"You didn't leave, why?" Andrea asked as I poured the rest of the wine into my glass taking a sip.  
"I just kept working, hoping to do some good." He replied, I sunk back in my chair earning a look from my mom, she hated when I didn't act 'proper'. 

Glenn glares over at Shane.  
"Dude, you are such a buzzkill, man." I cross my arms and nodding my head.  
"Damn right you are." I said harshly, I get up going over to the sink washing my dish, Glenn and Dale following behind, I go back to the table starting to feel dizzy I carefully walk over, grabbing my wine glass and chugging it, my mom standing up to wash her dish.

"Ella, I don't think you should have anymore." She only called me Ella when she was serious or scolding me.  
"I think I can decide when I've had enough." I told her a little harshly, she turned to look at dad and pointed her head towards me while picking up his and Carl's dish, I just rolled my eyes as she walked away and he walked over to me.

"I know you're mourning, I know you're hurt but that was what, your third, fourth glass? Take it easy, okay? We still need to be on guard." He told me putting a hand on his shoulder, I slumped down the feeling of security just washing away like that.  
"Yeah, okay." I told him not so honestly, that just made me want to do it more, at least it numbed the feeling of grief I was feeling.

| After Dinner |  
Jenner was walking us down the hall from before showing us the rest of the area.  
" Most of the facility is powered down including housing so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. The same applies—if you shower, go easy on the hot water."   
Me and Glenn look at each other, our faces lighting up in excitement.

"Hot water?" We said in sync causing me to let out a small laugh and trip a bit, Glenn catching me.  
"Whoa take it easy." I just push him off and shake my head.  
"That's what the man said!" T-Dog said just as excited with a beaming smile.

I go grab my bag, picking out a grey long sleeved tight fit shirt and some black shorts, clean underwear and a razor, shampoo and conditioner that I still had thankfully.  
Just as I was opening the door to the bathroom Daryl tries to walk in. "Excuse me?" He looks back at me and smirks. "You're excused."  
I gasp.  
"Get out!" I told him crossing my arms.  
"Hell no, find a different bathroom." He told me in a lower voice.  
"Why can't you?! I was here first!" I said in higher voice getting aggravated, I didn't even give him a chance to reply, I pushed him aside and walked in.  
"You have three options Dixon, you can wait til' I'm done, you can find a different bathroom or you can shower with me."  
I told him in a snarky voice giving him a smile as I start pulling off my shirt.  
"For fuck sake." He shouted, walking out of the bathroom muttering something under his breath, I blow a raspberry at him as he slams the door shout, laughing in victory.

As I got undressed, I turn to look at myself in the mirror, I immediately took notice to the big ass hand marks I have on my throat from Ed when he was choking me, I gently run my hands over it, slightly flinching at the touch, how had I not noticed, why did no one tell me?  
I step back examining the rest of me, there was light specks of dirt across my body, I turned to look at my back, having small cuts and scrapes, probably from the rocks in the quarry, I turn back around noticing I had probably lost some weight, my stomach was less pudgy and you could barely notice the outline of my ribs, I drop my arms in defeat and walk over to the shower, turning the notch over to warm, putting my hand under the water feeling it warm up.

I quickly stepped under it letting the warm water run down my body, feeling my muscles relax and looking down to see all the dirt washing off of me, I run my hair under running my hands through it, detangling it.

Man this felt so damn good, I can't remember the last time I had a hot shower, I quickly rinse my hair with shampoo and put in the conditioner letting it set for a few minutes before washing it out and turning off the shower, not wanting to use too much, I wrap my towel around me and use my fingers to brush out my hair, I looked much better than before, I could actually smile at myself, long as I didn't focus on the bruises.  
After drying off and changing into some new clothes, I put my dirty clothes in my old bag and go to look for a room, I love my family don't get me wrong, but I'm nearly 25 and these rooms seem small already so having three adults and one kid? sounds cramped.  
Finding an empty room on the right, second door from last, I brought out a cot seeing as sounded more comfortable than the couches that felt like a rock, grabbing a pillow and blanket fixing my bed, I decide to go check out the rec room.

Approaching the door to the rec Sophia and Carl are heading out and nearly bump into me.  
"Hey guys, where are ya'll going?" Carl let's out a yawn as Sophia responds. "We're going to bed.." She said softly.  
"Alright, goodnight! Oh Hey how's the rec anything worth seeing?" Carl lights up a bit. "So cool! There's so many books it would take a lifetime to read them all! Oh and they have pinball machines!" I feel a smile tugging at me as it grew seeing how excited he was.

"Woah! I gotta go check this out! I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said as I ruffled his hair and passed by them walking into this gorgeous rec room, it looked untouched practically.  
"Hey Hun, there's some really great books here!" My mom said turning around holding one up that looked more like a dictionary.  
"It's almost a library, like a super modern one." I said looking around in awe, Carol was browsing around as well.  
I walked over to one of the shelves browsing around for anything eye grabbing, I was a bookworm growing up any other time this would be like pure heaven for younger me I mean even now it still sort of is? I just don't ever have the time to read anymore...

I had gotten so caught up in reading the descriptions trying to find a book to read I hadn't noticed Carol and my mom had left, I only realized after I heard the door slam shut, I close the book quickly looking over to see Shane standing there with a whiskey bottle in hand clearly past the point of tipsy.  
"Uhm, Hi?" I said confused looking around the room. "I have some things to say to you, you're gonna listen." He said in a slur I rolled my eyes shaking my head. "Personally, I'd rather spare my ears the pain of having to listen to you." I said in a huff putting the book back.

"You've got an attitude like your mother." I smirk turning around. "Mines worse." going to walk out to head back to my room he grabs my arm turning me back around. "What do you want?" I growled.  
"Come on you got to get over this." I yank my arm back facing him.  
"Get over what? The fact you told me, Carl, MY MOM that my dad was dead? Or how about how you slept around with her BLATANTLY in front of everyone and Carl!?" I said harshly looking at him filled with disgust waiting for his excuse.

"C'mon you know I didn't-you didn't see it." I scoff, heading to the door opening it only for it be shut right away by him, turning around with his arm over my head, probably looking as pissed as I feel.  
"T-Things we're falling apart, people, healthy people being shot in the halls, walkers just, coming from everywhere..." I nod my head, walking out of his 'lock' back into the room turning around.

"So you just left him?" I said feeling my lip quiver mainly from anger.

"LISTEN, everybody else just left, there was no doctors or nurses because the ones who stayed we're getting shot! It was me and he was just hooked up to machines what was I suppose to do! I listened for a heartbeat I-I-I don't know I didn't hear one maybe it was the gun shots, I don't know what it was but there was no way he survived that!"  
I laugh in disbelief.  
"Obviously he did." I try going for the door again only for him to grab me by the shoulders backing me up until I'm pinned against one of the pinball machines. "What the hell!?" I yell at him.

"I had to think about you! I had to get you guys to safety! Didn't I?" I sit there thinking about what he just said.

"You mean us? My family. That you broke up and lied to." As he stared into my eyes I saw something shift in him as he had his hands on each side of me gripping onto the pinball machine, feeling him tense up.

"It's you! I never wanted your mother but s-she needed someone and you were always off in your own world!" Feeling my stomach twist from disgust, pushing his chest away from me. "That's sick, I'm your niece! You watched me grow up how could you!" I said holding back my voice from yelling trying to process this, feeling my breathing hitch from shock.

"It just happened! I love you, Ellie I love you." I started hitting his chest and pushing him away. "You're sick! Get off of me, Get off!!"  
He grabs my chin clutching in his hand. "I love you, just stop, there's no one around." As I feel his hand trail it's way down my body gripping my thigh trying to get between my legs. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" kneeing his crotch as he doves down in pain, I go to lift my hand up, scratching his face in the process on accident, I rush to the door and get the hell out of there.

What just happened? That didn't really happen....He's my uncle! Not by blood but blood doesn't define family what is wrong with him, oh....oh my...he tried assaulting me, what the hell did he think? What I'd just be like "Oh yes I love you, take me!" I just realized I said that out loud as I bump into somebody causing me to flinch and look up to see Daryl, causing my mouth to slightly open mainly from embarrassment.  
"I'm not that easy." He said as he took another swig from his bottle. "Well good thing I wasn't talking to you." I said with a sweet smile, he looked around and bent down to be face to face with me.

"There's no one else around, unless you're talking to ghosts." His accent drawing out as I sighed, quickly snagging the bottle from his hand and downing half of it. "Aye that's my wine!" I hand it back to him using my thumb to wipe my bottom lip. 

"I mean, I don't see your name on it." As his cocky look drops he squints his eyes at me, I stick my tongue out at him and walk away flipping him off.  
"Thanks for the drink though, needed."

Going to my room not hearing his response, I lay down on my stomach, burying my face in my pillow and just screaming into it, I just kept screaming until my throat started burning and cracking as I felt tears streaming down my face and soaking my pillow,  
I turn over, curling into a ball, closing my eyes replaying what happened, the tears just kept coming.  
How am I suppose to just act like that didn't happen? Do I tell my parents? Do I still talk to him, no I have to avoid him,  
I mean...why would he do that? I don't understand I'm his niece, he was with my mom, it's just...it's wrong I can't, I don't know what to do, I wish Amy was here I miss her, I miss her so much, I just want to talk to her, have her braid my hair again as she talks about the weirdest dreams she would have or ranking how cute the guys at camp were, her college stories...I can't go to Andrea she's mourning...

| Early Next Morning |

I groggily start waking up, the room a blur and bright, my head slightly pounding, gently rubbing my eyes as I grasp my surroundings, right I'm in an underground bunker in the CDC in the middle of an apocalypse oh and my uncle tried assaulting me.

After lying there for another ten minutes I get up, unwillingly walking to my bag grabbing, a simple mint tank top with light denim jeans that had slits on the knees, changing into it putting on my shoes and holsters with my throwing knives, putting my clothes in my bag and closing it, brushing my hair out with my fingers.

Walking into the kitchen to be greeted to the smell of eggs that smelled delicious honestly.  
Looking around to see Glenn with his head in his hands as Jacqui rubs his shoulders and dad taking Aspirin?! Where the heck did he get that.  
Sitting between Carl and Andrea as T-Dog sets down a plate of eggs in front of me.  
"bless you, honestly the only thing that could make these better...ketchup." As T-Dog sets down his pan loudly as I take a big bite of the eggs closing my eyes enjoying the flavor. "Don't you ever disrespect my eggs like that again." He said with a tone of sass causing me to hold back a smile with my face stuffed.

"Don't ever, ever let me drink again." Glenn groaned in pain, causing majority of us to shake our heads and hold back smiles.  
"Hey." I hear the familiar voice of Shane. "Hey, feel as bad as I do?" My dad replying, I keep my head down to avoid looking at him, continuing to eat my eggs in peace. "Worse." I heard him reply.  
"What the hell happened to you?" T-Dog asked, I looked up to see what he was talking about, revealing a nice scratch mark on his cheek, my stomach twisting as I remembered how he got it, forcing myself to swallow my eggs as I started becoming nauseous.

"I must've done it in my sleep." As he lightly felt the marks on his cheek.  
"Never seen you do that before." My dad said looking at him with a blank state.  
"Me neither. Not like me at all." He stated as I kept my eyes on my plate, feeling his eyes on me.  
"Morning" I look up seeing Dr.Jenner entering the kitchen. "Good Morning." I said happily, even though he looks as if he doesn't want to be here, as he continues getting morning greetings from around the table.  
"Doctor I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing-" Dale blurted out." But you will anyways." Jenner replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea stated.  
Dr.Jenner began walking out of the room with his cup of coffee, we all took that as too follow him, I quickly took my final bite of eggs and rushed after everyone following, he lead us down the hall to the one of the first rooms we were introduced to, getting blood drawn just yesterday.  
"Give me playback of TS-19" Jenner said as we heard beeping, turning our heads to see the big screen that just lit up.  
"Few people ever got the chance to see this, very few." He said in serious manner, seeing an x-ray heat vision of someone.  
"Is that a brain?" Carl asked curiously, I looked over at him seeing how hard he was eyeing the screen in awe.  
"An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end. Take us in for E.I.V." Jenner told Carl ending speaking to the A.I I assume.

"Enhanced Internal View." The robotic voice boomed out as the screen changed, zooming closer to the persons shoulders and head as the image starts becoming more detailed, as the persons brain starts becoming lighter, lights of blue threads of energy pulsing throughout their skull, seeing life, inside the head is so...beautiful it's what makes us, function, it's what make us, us.

"What are those lights?" Andrea asked with her arms crossed as she watches.  
I see Jenner go to reply but I decided to bump in, I wasn't in med school for nothing.  
"It's a persons life, it's experiences, memories, emotions, body control, it's you, it's what makes you, it's what makes you unique, in all those ripples of life and energy, is you as a person...it's life..." I said without taking my eyes off the screen.

"You don't make sense." The voice of the southern jerk boomed out, as I turn around to explain better Jenner now returns the favor and cuts me off as I cross my arms glaring at Daryl.  
"Those are synapses. Electric impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says does or thinks from the moment of birth to the moment of death." He explained to him, hoping he understands better.  
"Death? That's what this is? A Vigil?" My dad asked, looking back to Jenner and back to the screen.  
"Yes or rather a playback of the vigil." Jenner stated coldly, opening a bottle of wine that was on his desk area.  
"The person died? Who?" I asked now realizing what he's showing.

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected… and volunteered to have us record the process. VI, Scan forward to the first event." As he told the AI, she replied. "Scanning to first event." something about her voice gives me the chills honestly.  
hearing the beeping sound as the screen changes yet again, turning back to watch.  
The screen starts fast forwarding as you see the lights flickering in the outer areas in the head, the center of their brain becoming darker, as if black roots start growing.

"What is that?" Glenn asked, looking at Jenner.  
"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Then death. Everything you ever were or ever will be…gone." He finished off, taking a chug of his wine.

I hear Sophia whispering something to her mother to which she replied Yes, as she nodded her head, pushing her daughters hair back wrapping her into a gentle hug.  
I look around seeing everyone's reaction, Glenn looking sick, Dale looking worried, My mother having her arms wrapped around my brothers shoulders looking at my dad just as worried as Dale looked, I couldn't tell how Daryl was taking it he was stoned face but then I saw Andrea, as her eyes swelled with tears, I walked over to her embracing her in a hug which she immediately wrapped her arms around me, as I ran my hand through her hair doing my best to comfort her.

"She lost somebody a few days ago, her sister." My mother told Jenner, as he walked over putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is. VI, scan to the second event." He told Andrea as he walked away, feeling her take a deep breath holding back a sob, I patted her back and let her go as she thanked me and turned back to the screen, I gave her a small smile, as I turned back to the screen.  
" The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute… seven seconds." Jenner told us.  
As I realize this must've happened to Amy....Jim....people I grew up with, I swallowed the lump in my throat as I watched the screen change, the brain now has flickering specs of red, at the base of the brain, the rest of it remaining dark now.

"It restarts the brain?" My mother asked. "No just the brain stem. Basically it gets them up and moving." He told her, as he took another swig.  
"But they're not alive?" My dad asked as Jenner gestured with the wine in his hand to the screen. "You tell me." as my father shakes his head. "It's nothing like before, most of that brain is dark..." he trailed off staring at it.  
"Dark, lifeless, dead. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part—that doesn’t come back. The you part. Just a shell driven by mindless instinct." Jenner explains as I cover my mouth, sitting against one of the big desks Andrea comes over and sits besides me, rubbing my back to comfort me as I start feeling sick, what is this? What kind of...virus? disease? does that? How is that even possible?

Looking back up seeing as the 'subject' starts moving, it's mouth opening and closing, as their head moves side to side, their shoulders move as if they're being lifted, watching as the barrel of a gun appears at their forehead pointing down to it, just like that a bullet goes through their skull, I gasp in shock.

"God what was that?" Carol said as her eyes widen holding Sophia closer to her.  
"You shot your patient, didn't you?" I stood up looking at him in disbelief.  
"Vi power down the main screen and work stations." He told his AI friend, completely avoiding my question, which I assume was a yes.  
"You have no idea what it is do you?" Andrea asked standing beside me now.  
"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal." He said as he gulped down more of his wine, sitting at his desk, no one knows what it is...I have so many questions that will probably never be answered, my heart drops as I realize there will probably never be a cure, a vaccine, everyone's gone...everyone that could figure it out...everything got overruned....

"Or the wrath of God." Jacqui said. "There is also that." Jenner said as if she made a good point.  
"What kind of God would let such a vile thing happen like this." I snapped. "I'm sorry." I quickly apologized to her as I started biting my nails.  
"Somebody must know something, someone somewhere." Andrea said looking for hope.

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Carol asked him.  
"There may be some. People like me." Jenner told her.  
"But you don't know? How could you not know?" I asked him. "Everything went down. Communications, directives—all of it. I’ve been in the dark for almost a month."  
" So it’s not just here. There’s nothing left anywhere? Nothing? That’s what you’re really saying, right?" Andrea said getting forceful with each word.

"Jesus" Jacqui whispered under her breath as she realized, as we all realized and took it in.  
"Man, I'm gonna get shit faced drunk again." Daryl grumbled out. "Figures." I said under my breath as he walked over to me puffing up.  
"Yeah, what's that suppose to mean?" As my dad walked over getting between us. "Walk away." My dad said sternly as Daryl bit back whatever he was wanting to say, glaring at me as he walked away, I do it right back at him then flipping him off as he turned away.  
My dad turning back at me giving me a disapproving look. "Now is not the time to pick fights Ellie." He told me as I sighed.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and I hate to ask one more question, but…that clock—it’s counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale spoke out, I hadn't even payed much attention to the clock, looking at it now curious.  
"The basement generators, they run out of-fuel." He told us looking around the room.  
"The what happens?" I asked.

Jenner ignores me and walks out of the room. "What the hell?" I said to no one in general.  
"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" My dad now asks the bot.  
"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." Her robotic voice rung out, feeling uneasy.  
"What does that even mean?" Carol asked as my father, Glenn, T-Dog and Shane walked out of the room, everyone begins leaving, left in confusion and wondering what's going on.

Walking back into my room, sitting on the cot, running my hands through my hair, gripping it tightly in frustration trying to process everything we just learned, I never once was prepared for the undead? Like? What the hell happened?   
What caused this, how did we ever get into this predicament....curling into a ball as a tear slipped down my face, I'm happy my dad is alive, I'm happy but...Andrea lost her sister, I lost Amy, what happens if Carl get's bit? My Mother? My Father? I could easily lose them....  
feeling more tears streaming down at the thought of losing any of my family, sure my mother and me may not always get along but she's still my mom, I love her regardless....feeling my eyes getting heavy as I drifted off falling asleep.

| Sometime Later |

Hearing loud talking and commotion, I rubbed my eyes, stretching trying to figure out what's happening as I adjust, sitting up, realizing it's kind of stuffy, feeling the air vent not feeling anything coming out, opening my door to Jenner walking past.  
"It's not up to me, zone 5 is shutting itself down." I'm sorry what did he just say? And just before I can say anything Daryl does it for me.  
"Hey! Hey! What the hell does that mean?" He says passing by me following Jenner as he continues walking, I follow in suit as we hear a whirring sound which I assume is the power turning off.

"Hey, man, I’m talking to you. What do you mean it’s shutting itself down? How can a building do anything?" Daryl asked getting in front of him as Jenner walks past him un-phased. "You'd be surprised." Is all he said as he continued walking back to the big room.  
"Jenner, dude! What is wrong with you?" I shouted to him, hearing loud stomping turning around seeing Glenn, Shane, T-Dog and My dad running towards us. my mother peeking her head out of their room. "Rick!" She called out to my dad as he holds his hand out to her telling her to 'wait' running past me. "El, go to your room." As Daryl joins the group now. "I'm not a kid, what's going on!?" As I followed them.

Making it into the big room where we were earlier. "Jenner, what's happening?" My dad asked him calmly.  
"The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It’s designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule." Jenner told him, as he takes a big sip from a new wine bottle, as Jenner turns around handing the bottle to Daryl who snatches it out of his hand, glaring at him.  
As Jenner turns to me. "It was the French." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "What?" I asked.

"They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution." Before I can ask I hear Jacqui behind me.  
"What happened?" Seeing everyone else walking in behind her.  
"The same thing that’s happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?" Jenner told her.

"Let me tell you--" Shane started off with only to be interrupted.  
"To Hell with it, Shane. I don’t even care. Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We’re getting out of here now!" My father shouted out.  
"Oh; Okay" Jacqui quickly said turning around, everyone turning in suit to leave just as alarms start going off we all stop looking around to see where it's coming from, I quickly look at Jenner as he's sat in his chair. "What's that?" I asked turning my head.  
"Yeah, what is that?" Carl asked sounding frightened. "30 minutes to decontamination." Vi sounded out.  
"Doc, what's going on here?" Daryl asked taking a step closer to him as Jenner ignores him, scanning his badge and entering a code into his pad.

"Alright everyone, you heard Rick." Shane stated. "Everyone get your stuff and let's go! Go now! Go!" My dad was yelling going to the door waving his arm for everyone to leave as we hear whirring and clanging, like metal? I start running for the door with my dad as it starts sliding up to close. "No! No! GO! EVERYONE OUT!" I started yelling as the door closed right in front of us, my jaw dropping in shock, my eyes widening, turning around to see everyone with worried looks, Carl and Sophia looking terrified as they look at each other. 

"No...did you just lock us in? He just locked us in!" Glenn said as he realized what just happened.  
Jenner turns to his monitor and starts speaking into it. "We've hit the 30 minute window. I'm recording."   
"Carl" I heard my mom say. "Mom!" Looking over to see Carl running into her arms as she wraps her arms around him squeezing him tightly.

Just as I look back ready to cuss out Jenner I see Daryl going at him with the bottle Jenner gave him earlier.  
"You son of a bitch!" His southern accent echoes throughout the room. "Shane! Shane!" My dad yells out.  
"You locked us in here!" He yells out as he's about to swing. "DARYL STOP!" I yell at him as I run towards him.  
As Dad and...Shane get there before me, grabbing his arms pulling him away from Jenner as Daryl tries to fight them off, I grab the bottle of his hand.  
"DARYL! As much as I would love to do the same, he's our only way out currently." As Daryl shrugs them off and glares at me, walking away to pout, I set the bottle down behind Jenner's desk, as Daryl walks back just to snatch it again, I roll my eyes.

"Hey, Jenner open the door now." My dad told him. " There’s no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed." I shook my head. "Okay, so open them?" I told him, I guess asking as well.

"That’s not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn’t open again. You heard me say that. It’s better this way." He said as he looked around the room, trying to convince us. "That's bullshit, how is this better?" I asked gritting my teeth, my dad looking back up at the screen. "What's this? What does 28 minutes mean?" He asked pointing at it.

"What happens in 28 minutes!?" I raised my voice getting fed up with this dude. "Come On!" Daryl shouted at him.

" You know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don’t want getting out! Ever!" He shouted at us, getting out of his chair in the process, I'm now fed up.

"So the hell what! You didn't stop whatever virus this is from getting out! You failed the public! And now you're failing us again by trapping us! What is wrong with you!?" I yelled at him, as he sits back down Andrea comes over guiding me away from him.   
"Hey it's alright, come here." She whispered to me, leading me to the back where she was. "This dude is a fucking lunatic." I told her.

" In the event of a catastrophic power failure—in a terrorist attack, for example—H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out." Jenner continued on after I walked away.   
"H.I.T.S?" My dad asked curiously, Jenner sighed in annoyance. "Vi, Define." 

" H.I.T.s—high-impulse thermo baric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between 5,000 degrees and 6,000 degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired." The AI finished off.

"It sets the air on fire. No pain." He said coldly as Sophia and Carl start crying, feeling the anger rise in me, clenching my fists.  
"An end to sorrow, grief...regret, everything." He continued on, hearing a glass breaking, Daryl threw the liquor bottle at the door.   
"Open the damn door!" He shouted in anger, I started walking towards Jenner, seeing Shane running to the door with an Axe as T-Dog grabs two, throwing one to Daryl as they go at the door hitting it with the axes in attempts to break open the door.

"You should’ve left well enough alone it would have been so much easier." Jenner said, watching them hitting the door.  
"For who?" My mother asked him while still comforting Carl.

"All of you. You know what’s out there. A short brutal life and an agonizing death. Your—your sister—what was her name?" He turned asking Andrea. "Amy." She said, I turned to her and shook my head. "Don't tell him that, it's not his business."  
" Amy. You know what this does. You’ve seen it. Is that what you really want for your wife, your son, your daughter?" He said point to all of us, speaking to my dad, my dad walks towards him. "I DON'T WANT THIS!" He shouted at him, as his voice cracked.

"You don't get to decide what's easier for who! It's not your LIFE! YOU DON'T GET TO CHOOSE WHO DIES AND LIVES, WE DO, IT'S OUR LIVES! DON'T FUCKING SPEAK ABOUT AMY, YOU DIDN'T KNOW HER! YOU DON'T KNOW US, MY BROTHER DOESN'T DESERVE THIS, SOHPIA DOESN'T DESERVE THIS AND YOU THINK THIS IS OKAY? THEY'RE CHILDREN! LOOK AROUND, WE WANT OUT, WE WANT TO LIVE, IF WE WANT TO GO OUT THERE AND GO OUT FIGHTING AND LIVING....let us, let us have a chance, let us try to live, let us live, please.....we saw what happens and we still want to go back out there and live...so please give us that."

As tears slip down my face, pleading with him. "Please" I say under my breath, he looks empathetically at me as if he's thinking about it, he looks back towards his monitor.  
I walk over to my mother and brother, embracing both of them in a hug, because these could be our last moments together, if this.....psychopath doesn't let us out. 

"Can't make a dent." I hear someone say as they let out an exhausted sigh.  
"These doors are built to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner said without any kind of emotion.

I disengage from the hugging, turning around just as I hear. "Well your head ain't!" from Daryl watching as he goes to swing the axe at Jenner's head, as Jenner just stares at him while Dad, T-Dog, Shane all hold Daryl back.  
"Daryl! Daryl!" My dad was shouting at him to get him to calm down, I walk over, yet again taking another thing out of Dixon's hand.

"Just back up! back up!" My dad yelled at Daryl while they pushed him back as Daryl was still trying to get at him.  
"You do want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead." Jenner said, as everyone stopped, feeling a ping in my heart that was aching.  
"What...." I trailed off looking at my father.  
"What? You really said that? After all you’re big talk?" Shane had said with with disbelief.  
As my father scans the face of his family.  
"I had to keep hope alive didn't I?" He said to my mother.  
"There is no hope...there never was." Said Jenner, I quickly turned to him, dropping the axe and quickly forming a fist that met Jenner's nose.

"Can you shut the fuck up!" I shouted at him, I'm so damn sick of this dude.  
"Ellie!" T-Dog and My mother shouted at me.  
"WHAT! Dude had it coming." I snapped at them as Jenner touches the fresh blood coming out of his nose, looking at his finger with the blood on it I just smile at him.  
"There’s always hope. Maybe it won’t be you, maybe not here but somebody somewhere..." My father said.  
"What part of “Everything is gone” do you not understand?" Andrea told him, I looked at him, upset with him.  
"If there's hope, why would you tell him that there's only a matter of time until everyone you loved was dead, that's not hope, that's you buying time." I told him as he looked at me pitiful.  
"El, I had drank too much and I was just in my own self loathing, there is h-" I put my hand up shaking my head not wanting to hear it, picking the axe back up and walking to the door, taking my frustrations out on it.

I could hear them speaking in the background still but I drowned it, just hitting the door over and over as I started screaming, frustrated this dude won't let us out, frustrated Amy is dead, frustrated my own father believes we won't make it, just like that, the shitty axe breaks on me, I drop the piece of wood in my hand and just start kicking in the door.  
"Just!" Kick. "Fucking!" Kick. "OPEN!" Kick. I shouted out with every kick, and just like that I feel arms wrapping around my torso, picking me up and pulling me back.  
"Get off of me! What the hell, let me down! Put me down!" As I kicked my legs still.  
"Not until' you calm down." I heard the southern accent say sternly in my ear.  
"DARYL DIXON! PUT ME DOWN!" I yell trying to pry his arms off of me just to hear a gun cocking behind us, he turns us around to see Shane coming at Jenner with a shotgun.

Seeing my father try to get between Shane and Jenner only for Shane to push him off with the gun.  
"Out of the way, Rick! Stay out of my way! Open that door or I’m gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me?" He pointed the gun in Jenner's face.  
"Shoot the son' of a bitch!" Daryl egged him on. "Daryl shut up!" Causing Daryl to squeeze me, I turn my head seeing his arm at a level I can get to, I quickly latch onto his arm and bite it with as much force as I can. "The Hell! Quit it damnit!" I stop biting him.  
"Put me down then! I'll do it again Dixon, I swear to Go-" He set me down, I looked back to see I made his arm bleed, I quickly turned back around to see what's going on.

Shane no longer had the gun and Jenner was telling some story as I heard banging on the door again, I ignored it to listen in.  
" She was dying. It should’ve been me on that table. I wouldn’t have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field she was an Einstein. Me? I’m just… Edwin Jenner. She could’ve done something about this. Not me." Well at least he has one thing right.  
" Your wife didn’t have a choice. You do. That’s—that’s all we want—a choice, a chance." My father told him, did I not say this earlier? I got ignored by him when I did.  
"Let us keep trying as long as we can." My mother pleaded with him as she was still holding Carl.  
" I told you topside’s locked down. I can’t open those."  
He told us, getting up and walking back to the security pad he used earlier and just like that, the door was opened.


	5. Chapter Five: Searching

  
  


Watching as the door opens, feeling relief knowing we have a chance now.  
"Let's go!" I heard Glenn yelling.  
"Move it! Move it!" Daryl was shouting as he guided people out of the door, Carol walking out with Sophia holding onto her side, my mother and brother right behind as they go to retrieve their items from their rooms.  
"Ellie come on!" Glenn yelled at me as I took one last look around.  
"There's your chance, take it." Jenner said to me as I looked at him, as he sits back at his desk with a bottle in his hand.  
"Thank you, I'm grateful." I told him in honesty, man is crazy but at least he's letting us out finally.  
"The day will come when you won't be." He told me as he started chugging down his drink.  
"Ellie, go I'll be right behind you." My father told me resting his hand on my shoulders, as I nodded my head to turn away I see him shaking Jenner's hand as Jenner pulls him in, whispering something in his ear.  
My mother comes running past me grabbing my father. "Guys come on we only have four minutes left!" Glenn yelled at us looking at the clock back to us, looking panicked.  
"Oh shit, we're going!" As I reached the door I noticed Jacqui stopping as T-Dog stopped with her.  
  
"No, no. I'm staying, I'm staying sweetie." She told him with soft eyes. "But that's insane!" T-Dog told her.  
"No, it’s completely sane. For the first time in a long time. I’m not ending up like Jim and Amy. There’s no time to argue. And no point, not if you want to get out. Just get out. Get out." She pushes T-Dog away as he looks close to crying, Shane comes back and grabs him by the arm pulling him back. "Come on man, we got to go!" He told T-Dog as he gives in, not willingly.  
"I'll miss you." I told her as she gives me a soft smile, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed in a comfortable manner.  
"El, come on, we need to go, NOW!" My mother told me as she was exiting the door, my father grabbing my arm and pulling me with him, turning back to look at the room seeing what we we're leaving, as my eyes widen in realization Dale and Andrea we're staying back.  
"Dad! Andrea and Dale! ANDREA!" I continue looking back nearly stumbling as he continues running.  
"There's no time Ellie, they're making a choice we can't choose for them, but I'm not going to lose you, we have to go." He told me as kindly as he could, stopping at my room real quick. "Hurry grab your stuff!" I quickly rush in grabbing my bags, throwing on my holster with my throwing knives and tactical knife, as I run back out. "Let's go!".  
  
As we reach the lobby we see Daryl and T-Dog banging the doors.  
"Get them doors open!" Glenn yelled, I couldn't help but continue looking back just hoping for Dale and Andrea to change their mind, I know she's hurt, but what about me? what about the people in our group that care for them?  
I must've zoned out pretty hard waiting for them to appear when all of the sudden I get tackled down by someone as I start hearing yelling.  
"GET DOWN! EVERYONE DOWN!" As I hear the sound of glass breaking and the feeling of heat and a breeze, I feel whoever was on me, getting off of me, turning over and being pulled up by Daryl, looking over to see the window blown open and now being yanked out and running to the cars, looking around us, still not seeing Dale nor Andrea, I guess they really decided to stay, I look to see my mother looking worried until she saw me, seeing she let out a breath she was holding in looking back ahead of her.  
"GET TO THE CARS! HURRY!" I heard my father shouting as he uses an axe to decapitate a walker that was near him.  
I quickly grab my tactical knife out hearing the loud groans and moans around us, I quickly stab one in the head that was in front of me, pulling it out as Daryl took one out that was behind me, continuing to run.  
  
As we reach the cars I see my family heading into Dale's RV, I jump into Daryl's truck as he gets into the drivers side.  
"TAKE COVER!" He shouted out as I put my head down to my knees shielding my head with my arms, suddenly feeling Daryl's weight on top of me as he shielded me, all I heard next was ringing in my ear and extreme heat, as my hearing slowly came back I heard the sounds of glass and the cackling of fire as the flames whoosh up surrounding the building, Daryl slowly got off of me as I felt my heart sink, I slowly sat back up to look at the building, feeling my breath hitch as I gasp seeing just how badly the sight was, the building collapsing as the air filled with smoke.  
When something caught my eye, I saw Andrea and Dale running to the RV, they're alive..."THEY'RE ALIVE!" I yelled as I started laughing and crying from how happy I was, watching as they got into the RV slamming back into my seat covering my mouth with my hands as I take in a deep breath. "They're alive.." I whispered not believing it.  
"Are you okay?" Daryl asked sounding concerned, I quickly looked over at him wiping my tears.  
"I'm great." I told him as I calmed down.  
  
The RV pulls out turning around as everyone follows, I watch the view as we're driving away watching as the sky gets ingulfed in black smoke, feeling my stomach knot realizing if Jenner wouldn't have let us out....  
"Uh...so...thank you, for...covering me twice." I said looking down at my hands as I fiddled with them nervously.  
"You're welcome." He replied keeping his eyes on the road.  
I could feel the tension but then again we all just nearly died so I can't blame him, oh god...is Carl okay? Sophia? I can't even begin to imagine how they must be feeling, they're so young and just experienced and witnessed something so....horrific.  
  
As I watched the trees passing by, my mind kept wandering back through that whole event, we all almost died, we came so close....four minutes? We would've met that fate, just like that our whole lives gone, we're just gone...but then we lived! We got out....Andrea and Dale are still alive, we're all still here...besides...Jacqui...  
I mean where do we go from here? Where are we even going now? Fort Benning? Will it even still be standing, we saw the CDC, what if it's the same? Some lunatic trapping us again? Or just nothing..  
What if it was better...if we just stayed and accepted it...  
No I can't think like that, we'll find something, we wanted this, this was better.  
  
 **| Sometime Later |**  
  
"Aye, walk up." I heard the gruff voice of Dixon as he shakes me.  
"What?" I said groggily as I flutter my eyes opening looking around at our surroundings, seeing everyone stopped and out of their vehicles as we're surrounded by abandoned cars. "Where are we?" I asked him.   
"Highway, get up." He told me as he got out of the truck grabbing his crossbow and knife, I still had my gear on so I hopped out of the truck walking up to everyone that's out of their vehicles. seeing Dale I immediately ran up to him hugging him as he hugged back, I quickly let go of him and smack his arm. "Don't EVER do that again, I thought you and Andrea we're dead!" Dale gave me a kind smile.  
"Someone had to talk her out of it and if not, she needed someone with her and I was the best for that job, you have your family." He told me as I raised an eyebrow.  
"You guys are my family too." I told him. "Now, what's going on?" I asked changing the subject.   
  
"Radiator hose finally gave up, can't move without it." Dale told me, I looked around at all the cars.  
"Well, maybe there's something in one of these to fix it." I said.  
"Plus we could get some supplies hopefully." My mother said as she looked around.  
  
Dale gave Glenn the job of helping him fix the hose while we go scavenge whatever we can find, we being Carol, my mother, T-Dog, Shane, Dixon, Carl and Sophia.  
  
"Come on ya'll don't just look around, scavenge what you can!" T-Dog told us as he went ahead, I follow a distance behind.  
"Hey Ellie." I hear the small voice say behind me, I look to see Carl. "Hey buddy, how are you holding up" I asked in concern.  
"I'm okay, that was...really scary." I sigh and embrace him in a hug, he immediately hugged back tightening his grip.  
"You're okay though, we're all okay." I told him hoping he see's the good in this.  
  
He slowly let me go. "Yeah, I'm glad, I'm going to go back with Sophia she was really scared to." I gave him a small smile.  
"Alright, be safe, stay in me and moms eye sight, okay?" He nodded. "Yes ma'am." With that he was running off to Sophia, those two are best friends and it's so sweet, maybe one of these days when they're older they'll end up together how cute would that be? Until' then, I'm glad they're still kids and act like it.  
  
Slowly opening the door to a car, searching it finding a few bottles of water and Gatorade, I grab it putting it into an empty bag I had, exiting the car and moving to the next, opening the drivers side slowly and popping open the trunk as the food and drinks they had up front had been opened and eaten, I found their suitcases in the back, opening them up I found a few new shirts that would fit Andrea and a few for myself, opening up the other suitcase was children's size clothing....from the clothes I found it seems it was a boy maybe a little older than Carl, that sick feeling hitting my stomach as I realize what might've happened to this family...I quickly shove the clothes in my bag and shut the trunk.  
  
I continue walking further ahead checking the windows in cars to see if they had anything loot worthy when suddenly I feel someone put their hands on my shoulders, I turned around to be faced with a terrified face of Glenn.   
"Shhh, get under the car." He whispered quickly pushing me down, I quickly crawl underneath the nearest vehicle as he crawls in right beside me I look around us frantically trying to figure out why he was so freaked out when I see a walker, walking alongside the vehicle, suddenly more following right behind as their groans and moans grow louder, my heart sinking as I take in deep breaths trying to refrain from making any noise as this...herd of the undead walks by us, Glenn puts his hand on my back in a comforting manner, continuing to look around us to make sure none of them found us.  
  
My heart speeding up scared that at any second they would realize we were here, then the realization hit me, Carl! Sophia! My parents! the group! Was everyone okay? I mean Glenn made it up here so obviously they must've seen it, oh please I hope they're okay, let this herd hurry up and pass by us, the wait was killing me, who knows how many there is and if they're already following each other like this....who knows.  
  
What felt like hours but I'm sure was only minutes passed and the herd had passed, we waited a few more minutes waiting for any stragglers to pass.  
"It looks clear." I whispered to Glenn as he took one last look around us. "I think it's safe, come on." He slowly crawled out from underneath the vehicle first, I followed right behind, getting up and looking around us seeing the herd continuing up along the highway. "Glenn, the group come on!" I slightly whispered as I started jogging up towards where everyone was I hear yelling which I hardly made out.  
"There's two walkers after my baby!" Getting closer I see Carol crying falling back into my moms arms as she holds her back, I run up and look at Carol then back to the tree lines. "Why are we just standing here, Sophia is being chased?" I asked confused as my mother looks at me. "Your father went after her, she'll be okay." She said as if that made it any better.  
"I'm going, that way?" I asked Carol pointing to the trees as she nodded her head sobbing. "Please save my baby!"  
I quickly grab my tactical knife, jumping over the railing I quickly run down hearing my mother yell in the distance.  
  
I continue running deeper in, slowing down my pace as I reach a swamp like area, I look around my surroundings looking for anything that would stand out that she was around, I see an enclosure type of cove covered in branches and leaves, I slowly move them out of the way, knife ready in hand to be met with nothing, I sigh. "Sophia? Are you here? It's me, Ellie. Please give me a sign." Listening out for any noise I hear the crunching of leaves behind me, I quickly flick around. "Sophia?" Seeing my father walk from behind a tree.  
"Ellie, what are you doing out here?" He asked me sounding slightly irritated. "Carol was crying, I came out here to help, where is she?" I asked now worried that Sophia was hurt, lost or bit.  
"She's not here?" He asked coming down to where I was looking in the save cove I looked in earlier.  
"No, is this where she was?" I asked feeling myself tense up as I continue looking around for anything bright blue or...blood.  
"I left her in here, I told her to wait, if she couldn't I told her to keep the sun on her left shoulder if she was going to head back." I cover my mouth and quickly drop my hand.  
"I didn't see her when I was heading down here, you don't think she went the wrong way do you?" I ask him quickly, as he looks down rubbing his forehead thinking.   
"Why don't we head back up, maybe you missed her?" I quickly nod my head and start heading back up.   
"Yeah maybe...let's hope I just missed her.".

Walking back up we continued looking around to see if we could see her anywhere heading up, all I could think about was if she was safe and up there, I really hope I just missed seeing her, I can't imagine how scared she must've been how scared she might be, it was getting late as is, harder to see....  
  
"My baby? Where's my baby?" Carol frantically asked us looking beside us and trying to look behind us, as she stood up walking closer. "She's not here?" I asked looking around the area real quick. "No, you didn't find her?" She asked as tears met her eyes, I looked down biting my lip. "I'll head back out, try trackin' her while we got light still." Daryl spoke up, grabbing his crossbow.  
"Shane and I will go with you." My father stated firmly as he went to grab a flashlight and his gear.  
"I'll go to-" Suddenly interrupted. "You'll stay here and help, maybe find more supplies." My father told me walking out of the RV.  
"I want to help find Sophia." I stated crossing my arms.  
"We have enough people right now, we don't need anyone else getting lost." He walked up to me, whispering in my ear as Carol let's out a sob.  
"Help console her." My father whispered, resting his hand on my shoulder as the group heads off into the woods.  
No point in arguing with him about it, I walked over to where Carol was now sitting against the van, my mother beside her rubbing circles on her back talking to her trying to comfort her, I slowly sat on the other side of her.  
"We'll find her." I told her reassuringly. "How would you know?" She snapped at me as she sniffled.  
"I-.....I'm just trying to help....I'm sorry." I said softly now realizing that was probably a bad choice of words but I was just trying to comfort her, I mean....how far could she have gone?   
"It's not helping." She told me as she got up storming into the RV, opening my mouth to say something but immediately closing it knowing it was useless, I've upset her not meaning too.....  
  
"Hey, she....she's worried I'd be the same way if you or Carl were lost, don't take it too hard." My mother told me sincerely giving me a kind smile.  
"I guess, thank you. I'm going to go check some more cars....be more useful there than I would here obviously." I chuckled sarcastically feeling upset with myself. "Alright, be careful, keep an eye out, I'm going to go talk to her." I smiled. "Alright, will do." turning off and walking to one of the closest un-checked cars.  
Opening the back door as the front had nothing to offer I opened up their cooler, thankfully none of it was cold foods, just drinks like Coke, Water and Arizona Sweet Tea!   
One of my favorite drinks, was water more important in times like this? Yeah probably but I'm still going to drink some of it anyways, anything works.  
We didn't need much water as earlier Glenn and....we'll it doesn't matter found a truck FULL of those big filtered water containers, I forget what they're called it's been so long since I'd seen one!  
  
I must've been scavenging for a while I hadn't even noticed as I started hearing crickets and the sun settling more, I headed back towards the RV where everyone was, upon approaching I noticed them moving cars out of the way.  
"Hey what's going on?" I asked Dale.  
"We have to clear enough room so I can get the RV turned around as soon as it's running. Now that we have fuel we can double back to a bypass that Glenn flagged on the map." He told me, I looked behind me noticing the long....long...highway filled with cars blocking it.  
"Going back is going to be a whole lot easier than trying to get through this mess." Shane said, I rolled my eyes turning back to Dale as Carol came out of the RV.  
"We're not going anywhere until' my daughter gets back." She said sternly.  
"Hey, that goes with out saying." My mother told her as stepped out of the RV. "We would never leave without Sophia, Carol we all want her found." I told her showing I was on her side, I mean....we would be monsters, just cruel and vile if we ever thought to leave Sophia, A CHILD, by themselves while in search for them already it wouldn't make any sense.  
"Rick and Daryl? They're on it okay? Just a matter of time." Shane told her reassuringly, feeling nauseous when he spoke, I still had no clue how to deal with that situation...I just can't wrap my head around it.  
"Can't be soon enough for me. I'm still freaked out from that herd that passed us by, or whatever you'd call it." Andrea said sitting at the steps of the RV. "You're finally out!" I ran over to her, quickly wrapping my arms around her crouching down as she nearly got knocked back, hugging me back as I let go.  
"What the hell was that about back there at the CDC?" I asked angrily at her, she licked her lips and looked up at me.  
"We'll talk about it another time, okay?" She earned a glare from me. "You better..." I whispered as Glenn interrupted it.  
" Yeah, what was that? All of them just marching along like that." I looked at him and shrugged.  
"Whatever it was, I don't want to witness again or even be in the middle of it, felt like my heart was going to explode at any second."  
I said remembering how scared I was earlier when that happened.....I...I can't even begin to imagine how Sophia and Carl felt, God this world is just so shitty.  
"A herd. That sounds about right. We've seen it. It's like the night camp got attacked. Some wandering pack, only fewer. Okay. Come on, people. We still got a lot to do. Let's stay on it. Let's go, come on." Shane said, now getting people to focus on the work that needed done.  
  
As everyone broke off I went into the RV with Andrea, as she sat at the table cleaning her pistol, I sat on the other side.  
"So are we going to talk about it?" I softly asked her as she took her time cleaning her gun letting out a sigh.  
"It was nothing." I tilted my head knowing that's incorrect.  
"Talk to me, what happened?" I asked her trying to be kind.  
"Just....after Amy, what's here for us? What are we going on for? I lost my little sister....Oh God, I just wanted to be with her." As she choked back tears setting down her gun and sitting back against her seat.  
"I-I can't begin to imagine how you feel, I miss her too, but she wouldn't want this for you, she wouldn't knowingly want you to....to end it all because she's gone, she would want you to continue on living your life, sure....the situation is...not ideal but we can keep hope, we can keep going, there's got to be something...someone out there trying to fix this." I told her, trying to....convince her of something not even I believe, but I don't want to lose her too.  
"You saw the CDC, you heard what he said, how could you believe that? I mean....do you really believe there's hope? Don't bullshit with me. I'd be better off with Amy." She ended off her sentence with a snark, taking me by surprise.  
Swallowing my pride and knowing what was better.  
"I do believe it. Maybe there isn't someone working on it, maybe they're dead but you know what? We're not, we're alive, we're here, we'll figure something out, we'll make it. Don't you dare say that. You're better off here, with us, I know you're hurting but don't talk like that, because it wouldn't be better." Getting more aggravated as I continued on, how could she talk like that? I know it hurts but that doesn't give her a reason to....think like that, we all care for her so for her to be so...clueless on that is just, wrong.  
"I love you like a sister Andrea, we all love and care for you, so you better get that through your head and stop being so selfish, I almost lost you and Dale." Before she could say anything I put my hand up to her not wanting to hear anything, getting up and storming out of the RV.  
  
Was I too harsh on her? I didn't mean to be....I just wish she would see we all want her here, I know I know I was wrong for snapping on her, I'd probably be acting the same way she is if I was to lose any of my family....maybe I should go back and apologize?  
"Check this out, woah it's a hatchet!" I heard the small voice of Carl booming, I immediately flick my head over seeing this huge hatchet he's holding.  
"Woah, Carl put that back where you got it!" I yelled at him walking over as he ignores me, touching the metal part of it.  
"Carl, be careful don't play with those." My mother said looking at him from a vehicle away.  
"Woah It's sharp!" He exclaimed. "Carl, what did mom and I just say?" Still acting oblivious to us.  
"Can I keep one?" He asked mom. "Are you crazy?" My mother said scoffing.  
"Carl, seriously, put it back before you get hurt." I approached him crossing my arms putting my weight onto my right leg, popping my hip up in attitude.  
"No way. Shane, Shane tell her to let me keep one!" He said whining as Shane was at the front hood of the vehicle beside us.  
"Hey man, go give them all to Dale now. Go." He scolded Carl as he dropped his head down, picking up the bag he found the hatchet in and carrying it away, my mother goes to approach him but I intervene first now wanting to fight him.  
"What the hell was that?" I asked sternly looking at him, feeling that sick feeling in my stomach again.  
"What was what?" He asked not looking at me, looking over at my mom who threw her hands up and walked away to let me handle it.  
"How you just blew him off, that just crushed him, how could you? You're fucking unbelievable."  
"That's what you and your mother want, she told me to stay the hell away from her family." He scoffed out at me, looking at me with a glare as he tilts his head.  
I bite down on my bottom lip nodding my head debating it was worth it to punch him or not.  
"You sure as hell didn't do that at the CDC when you tried-" He quickly cut me off.  
"When I tried to what? What do you think that was?" He smirked at me making me grit my teeth.  
"You and I both know damn good and well what that was, you're a bastard for it." I spat out at him, feeling myself heating up.  
"It was a mistake. It wouldn't have been if you would've just....let yourself loose and enjoy it." He got closer to me, whispering into my ear and pulling away smirking, feeling my stomach turning into knots as I started shaking, anxious and disgusted and pissed.  
"If the group wasn't here right now, I'd lay your ass out flat, you're fucking lucky, you're lucky I didn't tell my parents, or the group, lord knows what would happen to you." I said through gritted teeth holding back everything I had in me to not swing.  
"Don't worry about it, that's exactly why I'm prepping a ride to leave, you could come with me, no hard feelings." He said through a smile, what the hell was wrong with him?  
"Good, leave and don't fucking come back, in the words of my mother apparently, _leave us the hell alone_." I said as my words filled with hatred, turning on my heel and walking away, just wanting to punch something.  
  
Genuinely I didn't want to be around anyone right now, I just walked off into the woods, with my tactical knife and throwing knives because in the world of the undead it would be irresponsible to go off and about without it.  
As I walked just a little deeper into I immediately punched the closest tree to me, then kicked it and kicked it and kicked it a few more times just to get the aggression out, my breathing getting heavy as I exhausted my stamina on the tree, I took a glance at my hand to see the bark gave me a few small cuts, I wiped it off on my shirt and just slid down against the tree, wanting to clear my mind.  
I just, THE NERVE of him, what is wrong with him? Who speaks to somebody like that? Maybe I should've just laid him out....no no I can't not in front of Carl.  
  
I laid my head back against the tree closing my eyes, feeling the nice cool breeze against my skin, the rustling of the leaves in the trees as the wind blows them gently, taking in deep breaths as I just enjoy the peace and quiet and the breeze.  
My relaxing was later interrupted by rustling of leaves, not like wind but, heavier, on the ground near me I could hear, I quickly pulled out my tactical knife, staying in place as I tried listening from what side it was coming from, suddenly just silence.  
"Your' a mess to track." I heard the gruff voice of Daryl as he stepped from the left side of the tree, letting out a breath of relief.  
"You scared me." I told him, looking up at him with his crossbow in hand.  
"Yeah, your dad sent me after you." He said roughly as he stared at me still sitting against the tree, I just shrugged and laid my head back again. "Why are you out here?" He asked me feeling him staring at me still. 

"I needed time to myself." I told him as I opened my eyes and turned my head leaning it to the side while looking at him as to give him a cue to leave me alone.  
Instead he sat on the left side of the tree near me, setting his crossbow across his lap. "What are you doing?" I asked him.  
"I already went back without one missing person, I'm not going back without another." His southern accent sounding out sternly.  
"Oh....you guys didn't find her?" I asked softly as he kept his head straight not looking at me.  
"We will." He said confidently, I slowly turned my head back, just looking out into the distance, a land full of leaves and trees.  
It was nice honestly, just having some company, not talking, not wanting to behead each other, just clearing our minds and enjoying the scenery, who knows when I'll get an opportunity to do this again?   
I do hope we find Sophia soon though, I wish we had already found her, I hope she's okay....  
"Can I ask you something?" I softly asked him not wanting to argue or get attitude.  
"You might get an answer." I nodded my head expecting that. "Where did you learn how to hunt?" I asked curiously, wondering if it was something he picked up during the end of the world or not.  
"My father, only good thing he ever did was teach Merle' and me to hunt." Sounding as if he was reminiscing and bitter at the same time, I figured not to push it.  
  
As time passed we sat there for ages, in silence, it was now pitch black, thankfully I didn't go too far into the forest.  
"We should probably head back." I said softly, not really wanting to leave, he didn't respond but quickly got up, putting his crossbow on his back as he offered his hand out to me, I gladly accepted giving him a soft smile as he helped me up, I let go of his hand dusting off my butt and grabbing my knife.  
"Alright, lead the way ol' tracker." I told him jokingly earning a quick glare glance shooting my hands up in defense.  
"C'mon." He said roughly as he walked us back, I kept an eye out, not being able to see much but at least I had my hearing.  
  
Making it back to the group people had set their tents up or made a resting place in the cars near the RV.  
"Thank you." I told Daryl as he looked back and gave me a small nod, breaking off as he went to his truck getting whatever, walking up to the RV seeing my mother and father sitting outside of it talking.  
"Hey." I said breaking their conversation as my mother greeted with me a hug.  
"I was scared, don't just leave like that!" She scolded me as I rolled my eyes. "I didn't go that far, plus dad sent Dixon after me." I told her as she let go of me looking back at my dad then back at me.  
"Well what happened, why did you leave?" I bit down on my bottom lip. "It was nothing, I just needed some time to breathe." I told her, half way being honest.  
"Well, don't just leave like that again, you had us worried, we already are stressed as is, we don't need added on to it." My father told me.  
"Dad, we're all stressed and I'm not a child, you didn't have to send Dixon after me and you didn't have to worry, I can take care of myself, it's not fair for you to treat me like that." He put his hand over his mouth resting his other hand on his hip.  
"Listen, I know that, I'm sorry, but just-" I scoffed interrupting him. "I got it, sorry. I'm going to go and get my stuff." Before they can say anything I walk off towards Daryl's truck as he had all my stuff in it.  
  
Luckily he had already walked off to set up or do whatever, I quickly grabbed my bag with my blanket, not caring to change clothes, I softly shut the door, walking towards everyone's resting area, I already knew Dale, Andrea and Carol had the RV, Glenn and T-Dog were using cars, I didn't care about what hell Shane was sleeping but of course it was a tent, Daryl also had a tent, my family had a tent set up but uh, I didn't exactly want to be in that cramped tent, so...I'm gonna swallow my pride and asked.  
  
Walking up to Daryl sitting against the tree sharpening a knife.  
"Hey...so..." I said awkwardly as he stopped sharpening his knife looking up at me curiously.  
"I hate to ask but I also really don't want to sleep outside...or in a car that's not nearby, do you think...I could maybe, possibly, share a tent with you? I promise I don't move around in my sleep and I'll sleep on the furthest side away from you, you won't even know I'm there." I pleaded giving him my best puppy eyes as he squinted his eyes at me, thinking.  
"Stay on your side." He gruffly said, earning a small jump from me and a big smile.  
"Thank you!" I exclaimed quietly. "Yeah." Was all he said before going back to sharpening.  
I quickly entered his tent, seeing a sleeping bag over to the right, his bag, he didn't really have much.  
I laid my blanket down, laying in it rolling myself up into a burrito with it, turning over laying on my side to face the left side of the tent, laying all the way against it as to not disturb him when he comes in.  
I slowly felt myself drifting off as my eyes got heavier, _tomorrow will be better._


	6. Chapter Six: A Better Day

  
  
  
Groggily waking up my face directly against the fabric of the tent, I roll over noticing that Dixon's resting area looked practically untouched, I rolled myself out of my blanket unzipping the tent seeing everyone already wide awake and gathering their bags, walking over to them.  
  
"Hey what are we doing?" I asked as My father and Andrea turned to me.  
"We're expanding the search for Sophia, go deeper into the woods in groups." Andrea told me.  
"Alright, I'll get my stuff." I walked over to Dixon's truck, grabbing my bag that had my water bottle and gun. grabbing my throwing knives attaching them back to my belt loop along with my knife.  
Heading back over to camp putting my bag on my back.  
"We ready?" I asked confidently not realizing I was walking back into an argument.

"There aren't the kind of weapons we need. What about the guns?" I heard Andrea asking.  
"We've been over that. Daryl, Rick and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles." Shane said sternly, not realizing I was carrying a gun, just decided not to say anything.  
"It's not the trees I'm worried about." Andrea scoffed out.  
"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by. See, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it." I just awkwardly looked around not wanting to be involved especially if it has to do with Shane.  
"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark." Daryl then spoke up to stop the argument from continuing as we were wasting time.  
"Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other." My father told everyone.  
"Ellie, stick up front with Daryl, Shane and I." I did a quick smile and nod, not really wanting to do that I'd much rather be in the back or even middle, anywhere but near him.  
"Everybody Assemble your packs." Shane told the group.  
"Dale, keep on those repairs. We've got to get this RV ready to move."  
"We won't stay here a minute longer than we have to. Good luck out there. Bring Sophia back." Dale said proudly, confident in his skills and in us finding Sophia.  
"Keep an eye on Carl while we're gone." My father not so much asked.  
  
"I'm going with you. You need people, right? To cover as much ground as possible." Carl said loudly, quickly causing me to look at him raising my eyebrows.  
My father looked over at my mother as she put her hands up.  
"Your call. I can't always be the bad guy." She said wanting nothing to do with it, but of course we both know she wants him to say no, it's dangerous out there, even I want him to tell Carl no, what if he get's lost too?  
"Well, he has all of you to look after him. I'd say he's in good hands." Dale said earning a quick glare from me as he shrugged it off.  
"Okay. Okay. But always within our sight, no exceptions, try to stick by your sister." He told him putting a firm hand on his shoulder as Carl's face lights up as he nods his head in agreement.  
  
Everyone broke off at the site to make sure they had everything they needed one last time, I walked over to Carl.  
"Hey, what made you want to come with us?" I asked him as he looked down.  
"Sophia....she's my friend I want to help find her.." He said quietly causing me to slightly frown.  
"We're going to find her, you'll be right there along side, just please stick near us at all times, alright?" Slightly patting his shoulder in reassurance as he lifts his head up giving a soft smile, noticing the group is now heading out.  
"Come on, let's go, catch up I'll be right behind you." I told him as he gasped, softly jogging to catch to the front with Dad and.... Shane.  
I slowly caught up, catching directly behind the front, to speak to Carol.  
"Hey, how are you holding up?" I whispered to her as to not make much noise.  
"I'll be a lot better when we find my little girl." She said coldly, looking around our surroundings looking for any sign.  
"We'll find her..." I trailed off just in time to hear Shane snapping at Carl.  
" Keep it down. We're looking for Sophia. You need to focus on the task." As Carl was showing him something, I couldn't see what, Carl suddenly slowed back catching up to me.  
"Hey, keep up." I said softly to him.   
"I am." He said softly with a monotone voice.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I think Shane's mad at me, did I do something wrong?" Looking up at me for reassurance, I just kept looking around.  
"No, he's not mad at you, I promise he's just....focused on looking for Sophia, okay? So let's keep focus on looking for her right now."  
  
Clenching my jaw in annoyance at Shane, why did he do this, he's ruined so much and to make my brother feel like he's done something wrong now, I know I know I told him to leave us alone but geez, I thought he was suppose to be a good guy....I guess you truly never know someone even if you've known them your whole life...  
We approached what looked to be a small campsite.  
"She could be in there." I spoke out walking ahead of the group now.  
"Could be a whole bunch of things in there." Dixon's accent strongly coming through in a whisper.  
"Carol. Call out softly. If she's in there, yours is the first voice she should hear." My father told her as he approached the tent quietly, grabbing the zipper with a knife in his other hand, slowly unzipping it.  
"Sophia, sweetie, are you in there? Sophia ,it's mommy. Sophia. We're all here, baby. It's mommy." As she got closer to the tent Daryl stopped her going in first, as the sudden stench of...rotting hit us causing me to choke back a gag as Carol coughs from it, my father covering his nose.  
"Daryl? Daryl?" Carol asked frantically fixing to walk into the tent herself just as he came out.  
"It ain't her." He said sounding relieved.  
"What is it?" I asked him.  
"Some guy. Did what Jenner said opted out. Ain't that what he called it?" He responded as Carol covered her mouth and I could feel any expression I had drop.  
  
The loud ringing of bells suddenly rung out throughout the forest.  
"Are those church bells?" I questioned looking around trying to decipher where it was coming from.  
"Which direction?" Shane asked looking at my father.  
"I think that way, I'm pretty sure." My father pointed to the direction it sounded loudest.  
"It's hard to tell out here." I said as anyway I looked and listened it was hard to actually tell what way to go.  
"If we heard them maybe Sophia did too." Carol told us looking slightly hopeful, she might be right, she could've but if we can't tell what way it's coming from...how would Sophia be able to?  
"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others." Glenn said which for some reason didn't sound too comforting and made my stomach slightly drop.  
"Or signaling they found her." Andrea said shrugging.  
"Or she could be ringing them herself, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Taking off running in the direction my father pointed to earlier, hoping he was correct, hearing the rest of the group running behind me.  
"Keep up!" I said taking out my knife just in case....  
  
Reaching the church....only to see no bells?  
Dad, Daryl and...Shane ran ahead of me, motioning to the rest of the group to be quiet as they approached the doors, opening it softly, I walk right behind them, as the doors open revealing four...walkers sitting inside the chapel as they heard the doors open they stood up facing us, letting out growls, I quickly walked up to the closest one, stabbing it directly in the hand swiftly sliding my knife back out as it drops to the floor, Daryl, killing the second closest with his crossbow as Dad and Shane take out the other two.  
"Where is she?" I asked as she's not here obviously.  
My father runs out of the chapel, us following behind.  
"SOPHIA!" He yelled out looking around waiting for a response.  
"I'm telling you, it's the wrong church. It's got no steeple, Rick. There's no steeple." Shane told him as no response and he was right, hate to say it...the bells stop ringing causing all of us to look around.  
"A timer, It's on a timer." Daryl said loudly as he ran to the side of the church opening up a box as me and my dad followed him.  
"Look at this ain't no damn' bells, just a timer!" He said roughly as he ripped the wires from the box slamming the box closed causing the door to it to break.  
"Woah, relax, just...maybe Sophia did hear it? She could be trying to find her way here? We'll keep looking." Daryl slowly turns his head to me giving me a really...hard mean glare which I took as a sign to walk away and let my dad deal with it.  
  
Seeing my mother talking to Shane in 'private' man it takes everything in me not to walk over there and say something but for now, I leave it alone.  
Walking into the church to see Carol at the statue of Christ on the cross praying to him, I quietly sat in the farthest back bench as to not disturb her, just needed a moment to re-gather myself.  
"Father, forgive me. I don't deserve your mercy. I prayed for safe passage from Atlanta and you provided. I prayed for Ed to be punished for laying his hands on me and for looking at his own daughter with whatever sickness was growing in his soul. I prayed you'd put a stop to it, give me a chance to raise her right, help her not make my mistakes. She's so fearful. She's so young in her way. She hasn't had a chance. Praying for Ed's death was a sin. Please, don't let this be my punishment. Let her be safe, alive and safe. Please, lord. Punish me however you want, but show mercy on her."  
  
I didn't mean to listen in but....I'm slightly nosey I know it was wrong, but that's sick, we all knew Ed was an abusive piece of shit but....he looked at his OWN DAUGHTER like that? Yeah, the prick got what he deserved.  
  
I've never really been a religious person, the most we did on Sunday's was mom would make pancakes, trying to be one of those families and while we did appreciate the effort they we're....some god awful pancakes as my father would say, we still ate them and told her how delicious they were, but now....I pray we find Sophia, she's dealt with so much at such a young age...she still has so much ahead of her, apocalypse or not, she deserves to know what it's like to live, to grow up, to find happiness, please...please let us find her.  
  
After some time had passed Carol was walking out of the church, seeing her wiping the tears off of her face while walking out I gave her a soft smile that I dropped immediately after she walked out, I let out a loud sigh knowing there was nothing I could do, to make this better for anyone, essentially making me feel pretty damn useless, this situation sucked, it SUCKED.  
  
Walking out of the chapel over to the group.  
"Mmm. Ahem. Y'all gonna follow the creek bed back, okay? Daryl, you're in charge. Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be through." Shane announced just as I got there, I tilt my head sideways.  
"You're splitting us up? Are you sure?" Daryl asked confused.  
"Yeah we'll catch up." Shane said, I crossed my arms.  
"I'm staying and helping, I'm not going to head back yet if there's a chance she's around here." I said firmly.  
"I want to stay too. We're her friends." Carl said just as serious as I did, causing me to give him a smile and head nod as my father sighed and looked at my mother.  
"Alright, just be careful, Ellie, keep an eye out for him." Giving him a kiss on the forehead and small hug.  
"Always will." I told her.  
"When did you start growing up?" She said with a proud smile to Carl as she then walked over to my father as he pulled her away for a 'private conversation' I believe.  
  
"You sure you can handle being out here?" Daryl walked over to me asking with a smug smile causing me to roll my eyes.  
"Why, you worried for me, Mr. Dixon?" I asked cheekily as his face dropped.  
"I just know I've saved you more times than I can count already." Throwing his crossbow back grabbing the strap to keep it in place.  
"Awh that's sweet, I didn't know you liked me so much, not only were you keeping track you've been protecting me like my knight in shining armor." I told him sarcastically putting my hands over my heart like I was in awe causing him to let out an annoyed sigh and start walking off, as he looked back at me I blew him a kiss which in return I got flipped off for, shaking my head and turning around to see Shane staring at me, causing me to look away from him.  
  
"Get what you needed?" I heard Shane ask as my father walked back over, the rest of the group heading back the way we came.  
"Guess we'll find out." He told him walking off ahead.   
"Come on Carl, stay by me." I motioned him over walking behind my father and Shane.  
"Do you think we'll find Sophia today?" Carl asked me shyly.   
"I sure hope we do kiddo, we won't stop looking for her until we do find her." I told him giving him a pat on the back, I do have hope we find her, there's no kidding that, but I just hope it's real soon, just must be so scared...thirsty and hungry...Oh please let today be the day.  
  
"Woah look!" Carl exclaimed quietly, causing us to stop in our tracks to look at what he was talking about, just in the middle of this beautiful open area was a deer, it was alive and so...such a sight to see,  
he slowly started walking closer to the deer, the look on his face was something once in a lifetime, the deer looked up at him, stunned, he slowly reached his hand out, I heard rustling in that moment quickly looking around I notice the tip of a gun, everything slowed down as I realized what was about to happen, looking back at Carl I quickly ran up shoving him out of the way suddenly hearing a ringing as this piercing feeling hit me, I watched as the deer dropped in front of me, my vision becoming blurry as I fell back, before I could feel myself hit the ground everything went black.  
  
 _"Oh no, no, NO, NO! ELLIE!"_ Was the last thing I heard.  
  
 _"You're back! Oh I've missed you!" Jumping into his arms wrapping my arms and legs around him as he wraps his arms around me squeezing me._  
 _"I've missed you darlin' How's school been?" Walking us over to the couch as he lays us down, I readjust putting one leg over his torso and my free hand on his chest making circles as his arm wraps around me._  
 _"Ugh, exhausting exams have been killing me, I've never been so stressed in my life." Letting out a sigh in exasperation._  
 _"Don't let it get to you, we'll have a blast this weekend alright? Get your mind off of school for a while." I smiled instantly giving him a quick peck on the lips._  
 _"Really! Oh I can't wait do you think we ca-" Before I can finish my sentence my phone starts ringing, grabbing it out of my pocket to see it's my mom calling._  
 _"I got to answer this real quick." He sighed getting up and walking over to the kitchen I answered the phone._  
 _"Hello?"_  
 _"Ellie, you need to come home now....something happened." Feeling my heart sink immediately thinking someone died._  
 _"What happened? What's wrong?" I sat up now frantic._  
 _"It's your father....he was injured in the line of duty.....we're at the Atlanta hospital." Putting my hand over my mouth and getting up to pack a quick bag._  
 _"What do you mean? What happened!? Is he okay?" Hearing my mother let out a sob._  
 _"Mom, tell me what happened! I'll be there as soon as possible!"_  
 _"He was shot, he's in surgery right now, I-I I haven't even gotten to tell Carl, please we need you here." Hearing her sniffle caused me to tear up._  
 _"Okay I'm fixing to leave! I'll see you soon!" With that I hung up the phone._  
 _"I have to go, my dad...he was shot." I told him as a tear slipped down my face as he slammed the fridge shut._  
 _"Do you want me to go with?" He asked as he walked over to me, wiping off my tear looking me in the eyes._  
 _"No, you know how they feel about you...I...my brother needs me I need to be there for them..." He backed away from me with anger in his eyes now._  
 _"Am I not going to be apart of your family? For Christ sake El, we're engaged! They're going to have to get used to me someday!" He shouted at me causing me to back away._  
 _"I know....I'm sorry I'll be back I promise next time, just work with me..." I begged him to reason with me, he was nearly twice my age of course my parents didn't agree with it I was still in college, they thought I should focus on me and...well be with someone my age but....things happen you know? I thought this out while packing my bag....getting into my car and making the long drive to Atlanta_  
  
Suddenly I awoke to this extreme pain, I mean pain I can't even begin to explain Immediately letting out a blood curling scream, noticing I was now in a room full of strangers being held down, I tried fighting them off, seeing some old man with his hand inside of me.  
"DAD! DAD! PLEASE!" I screamed out as tears soaked my face.  
"I'll hold her down." As Shane barged in grabbing ahold of me forcing me down.  
"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, GET OFF!" I cried out sobbing from pain and fear.  
"Almost there." I heard the man say as I started hyperventilating.  
"STOP YOU'RE KILLING HER!" I heard the familiar voice of my father as my vision started going in and out slowly becoming blurry and dark.  
"Rick, do you want her to live?" I heard the man say calmly as I was still crying, my breathing calming down as I felt my body relaxing, numbing.  
"She needs blood." I heard an unfamiliar ladies voice say.  
"Do it now!" Shane snapped, feeling myself give back out as everything became dark again.  
  
 _"I'm here, I'm here!" I shouted as I searched for my mother, seeing her get up from a chair jogging over embracing me in a tight hug, wrapping my arms around her._  
 _"How is he?" I asked her as she slowly let go, stepping back._  
 _"He's still in surgery, I haven't gotten any updates..." Furrowing in confusion._  
 _"What? It's been hours? Shouldn't we have gotten some kind?" Biting my nails as she walks us over to where she was sitting beforehand, sitting next to her._  
 _"They told me if anything changes they would let me know, so..." I sat there in disbelief....how did he let this happen? Why is surgery taking so long? I just need to know he'll be okay....he's my dad I need him._  
 _"Where's Carl?" I asked I assume he still hasn't been told._  
 _"He's staying the night with a friend, I-I'm still trying to process this, he doesn't need to worry about this right now not until' we know..."_  
 _Realizing she meant know if he'll make it through or not...my stomach twisting in knots as I forced myself to breathe out._  
 _"Hey, they ran out of decaf coffee so I got you some reg-"_  
 _"Ellie, you got here fast, how are you holding up?" Uncle Shane asked sincerely handing my mother her coffee I immediately got up embracing him in a hug as he wrapped his arms around me tightening his grip as a few tears slipped down my face, hearing me sniffle as he rubbed my back with his hand up and down in a comforting manner._  
 _"How did this happened?" I said softly trying to hold back from crying more._  
 _"It was a highspeed chase, two maybe armed and dangerous, we got them, man I swear we had them, there was a third suspect....it happened so fast...." He trailed off as he thought back on it as I let out a few soft sobs inhaling deeply sniffling I finally let go and sat back down, putting my head in my lap waiting for anything.....for the doctor to come out and tell us he's okay....anything._  
  
 ~~Early Morning~~  
 _"Hey, El, wake up." Feeling someone slightly pushing me._  
 _"He's out of surgery come on." I quickly snapped up to see it was my mother waking me._  
 _"Oh, okay, is he awake?" I asked as she followed a doctor, assuming leading us to his room.  
"They said it might take him a while to wake up just because of the recovery and...."   
"Oh....I got it..." The doctor opening the room to his door, my mother gasping as she covered her mouth, my father hooked up to all kinds of machines, IV's and Tubes coming out of him, it was a sight I wouldn't wish upon anyone to see of their parents or loved one....  
"Are...is it okay to touch him?" My mother asked looking back at the doctor as they nodded their head.  
"I'm going to give you guys some time, if you need anything just press that little help button on the remote." They said as they quietly closed the door.  
  
My mother slightly trailing the tips of her finger along my fathers hand and forearm.  
"We're here for you, Ellie and I are here..." She said hoping he can hear her, I stood near the end of the bed, looking around his room, it's so dull....so morbid feeling...  
"Where did Shane go?" I asked as she kept her focus on my father.  
"He went to go get food and check out the gift shop." I nodded my head.  
"Maybe he'll bring back something to liven this place up....when is Carl supposed to get picked up?" A tear slipped down my mothers face as she pulled up a chair to sit beside my father.  
"Uh...not til' noon, why?" Biting on my nails as I stare at my...nearly lifeless father .  
"I was just thinking, I could pick him up, bring him to the store maybe let him pick something out for dad for when he wakes up, just some things, break the news too him as you shouldn't have to worry about this right now, you need to be with dad..." I told her softly as she turned to me tears in eyes giving me a thankful smile.  
"That would be nice, thank you El, are you okay?" I nodded my head giving a fake smile.  
"Yeah, doing great mom.." She sighed.  
"I'm sorry, that was dumb to ask I...I don't know what to do Ellie, I've never been in this situation I'm sorry if I ask or say the wrong thing, okay?" She snapped causing me to feel bad.  
"I'm sorry....I'm gonna step out...I'll be back." Going for the door as she turns back to my father.  
"Where to?" She asked as I opened the door.  
"I'm going to go call my-"   
"Your 'fiance'?" She said snotty.  
"Yes mom, my fiance, can you not do this right now? Like seriously?" I let out a sigh annoyed walking out of the wanting to so badly slam it but being respectful I softly close it, walking into the waiting room as I try calling.  
  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* 'Sorry the-' I hang up annoyed, why isn't he answering? I know he's upset but....like it's my father shouldn't he be more understanding and at least try to be there for me?  
I sent him a quick text and figure I'll try later, maybe he's asleep it is....9:45am....maybe sleeping in? I don't know whatever.  
I decided to head down to the cafe, maybe find uncle Shane, or just something to drink, anything to get my mind off of worrying.  
  
Walking into the nearly dead cafe besides a few tables with a few people maybe siblings? an older couple and a girl sitting by herself with her laptop.  
"Oh hey there you are." I said noticing Shane ordering at a breakfast booth.  
"Hey you're up, any updates?" I nodded giving out a weak smile.  
"He's in his room, out of surgery just...he's still not awake." My voice cracked as I held back the urge to cry yet again, he pats my back.  
"I'm sorry, just keep your head up, I'm sure he'll come out of it, your father is a fighter." Giving me a reassuring smile as the lady gives him his order.  
"I got some food for you guys, uh is there anything extra you want? I got your mom some biscuits and gravy and I got you a breakfast burrito."   
"That was sweet of you, thank you, I'm not very hungry right now but, if they're serving any hot chocolate I'll take some." Smiling as I thought about that delicious warm sweet drink I so badly could use.  
"Okay well here why don't you take this and find a table and I'll see about that." He told me handing me the takeaway boxes.  
"Deal." I told him as I found the closest table, sitting down and setting the food on the table as I take out my phone to check it again, maybe try calling once more as no text messages and he still hasn't read them.  
  
*Ring* *Ring* Ring* 'Sorry th-' ugh once again, hung up and put my phone up as Shane walks over.  
"One cup of hot chocolate for my favorite girl." I laughed and got excited as I took a sip, still nice and hot.  
"Ahhh refreshing." I said as he chuckled.  
"So, how's school been?" He asked as he grabbed the bottom box, opening to reveal he got eggs with bacon.  
"Same old, you know stressful, killing my soul a little bit." He shook his head as he took a bite of his eggs.  
"Man I don't miss those days." He said with his mouth stuffed making me roll my eyes.  
"Oh lucky you, at least I'm youthful." I said as I took another sip of my hot chocolate.  
"It won't last very long." He said taking another bite I gasped in offense.  
"It'll last forever, because I'll never be old and grumpy, like you." I giggled as I covered my mouth as he playfully glared at me.  
  
It quickly got quiet as I finished my hot chocolate and he finished his food.  
"Are you not going to eat at all?" He asked me.  
"I'm really not hungry still..." He sighed.  
"Well, maybe you'll want it later, til' then let's go check on your mom and give her, her food." I got up throwing away my cup and his takeaway box as he grabbed the food.  
"Lead the way." He told me as I did so, pulling out my phone and checking it again, still nothing from no one...I put it back away, hoping my father might be up by now.  
  
"Hey, we brought you some food.." Shane entered telling her as he handed the box to her, she gladly accepted.  
"Thank you...they have no clue when he'll wake up at this point." She said softly as she opened her box just staring at her food.  
"I mean, he has to wake up...." I trailed off not wanting to imagine a life without my father.  
"You should go ahead and get on a move to pick up your brother, they're a bit of a drive from the hospital." My mother looked over at me with pitiful eyes knowing how hard this was going to be.  
"Got it, call me if anything changes, I'll be back in a bit."   
"Hey, do you need me to go with you?" Shane offered up as I shook my head.  
"That's alright, thank you for offering."  
"Are you sure? You going to be okay?" He asked walking closer to me.  
"No really it's okay, I'll be fine, later." I said as I left the room hearing my mother tell me to drive safe before the door closed.  
  
__________  
Pick Up  
__________  
  
"Hey! Get in the back you know the rules." I told him as he tried to pull his little stunt.  
"Oh El come on! Wait why are you picking me up?" I shook my head as he pouted getting into the back and buckling up.  
"How was the sleepover?" His face lit up as he prepared to tell me while I avoided his question.  
"It was so fun! We had pizza and we played video games until 12am! We had a nerf gun war and I won! We also got chocolate pudding for dessert!" I smiled letting out a small laugh with how excited he was.  
"That sounds like a blast! Hey what do you say we get your favorite? Subway and a milkshake afterwards?" He smiled excitedly.  
"Woah, yes! Why is everyone being so nice? Mom let me sleepover on a weekday and my best friend mom agreed to is? Now you're treating me to my favorite?" He asked now suddenly becoming self aware.  
"Well you've just been so good lately and I hardly ever get to see my favorite little brother so....treats!" I exclaimed.  
"Your only brother..." He said as if I wasn't aware of this....  
  
| Milkshake Shop |  
  
"How are you liking your mint green monster?" I asked him as he was in a sugar dream.  
"So good! How come you didn't get anything?" He said not looking at me.  
"Just full from subway still!" I sighed fiddling with my hands as I get ready to tell him...  
"So, there's something I need to tell you." Looking up at him as he continues to drink his milkshake.  
"Okay?" He said confused.  
"So....dad, was in an accident at work....he was shot." Carl freezes slowly looking up at me frowning.  
"What do you mean? Is he dead El?" I immediately shook my head.  
"No, no he's alive it was bad, uhm....he's in a deep sleep right now, at the hospital." Watching as he teared up, tears threatening to spill at any moment, I get up and sit beside him in the booth embracing him in a hug as he buries his face in my side, softly sobbing.  
"It's okay, everything will be okay, dad will be okay..." Squeezing him tighter as he tries to hold it together.  
"It's alright to cry, I got you, I'm here." He held on tighter as I did my best to soothe him.  
  
"I was thinking we could get dad some of his favorites? Maybe some flowers and visit him?" Carl slowly let go as he sniffled wiping his tears.  
"A-Alright.." I got up making my way back to car with him in suit with his milkshake still, getting into the car re-adjusting my mirror seeing him mindlessly stirring his milkshake not even drinking it now...._  
  
  
Feeling my eyes shifting and fluttering I start coughing becoming aware of how dry and sore my throat is, feeling my body in pain, sore, aching, I open my eyes slowly looking around the room I was in, seeing my mother and father.  
"W-Where am I?" I asked looking around this small...dim room.  
"Hey sweet pea, This is Hershel, this is his house. You were shot..." Acknowledging the older man I remember from earlier...  
"It's hurts, a lot." I winced out as I caught my breath trying to move.  
"Oh, I know honey, it's okay, it'll be alright." My mother reassured me as she held my hand, running her hand over my hair pushing it back.  
"Is Carl okay? Oh God, dad?" I frantically ask realizing as I wince again trying to get up, being pushed down by my father.  
"Yes, yes he's okay because of you, El, he's out in the living room, you can't move though just stay here." I let a tear slip feeling relieved this could have easily been my brother, I-I don't know if he would've survived this.  
Turning to look at my mother to tell her the experience.  
"Mom, you should have seen him, there was this deer, I mean it was like a movie, Carl got so close to this gorgeous deer, so close he could pet it, it's something I'll never forget." I smiled remembering it, suddenly feeling my body become heavy, suddenly feeling my eyes roll back and close.  
  
 _"I'm sorry, I have to go I have school mom, I wish I could stay longer." I told her feeling horrible, it had been three days, my father still wasn't awake..._  
 _"Are you sure you can't stay? Carl, I need you, he needs you." She told me looking at me back to my father back to me._  
 _"I want to stay, believe me, but I have these exams and school won't give me the pass..." She sighed nodding her head._  
 _"Alright....I'll notify you of any updates, drive safe." I grabbed my bag going to Carl giving him a hug._  
 _"I'll be back, I'll try to come back this weekend, be good for mom." He embraced my hug letting go._  
 _"I'll take care of her." He told me causing me to give him a smile proud of him._  
 _"Hopefully Shane will be by later, bye guys, love you!" Getting the byes and love you's back, closing the door behind me as my face dropped, preparing myself for the long drive back to school and an argument most likely because he hasn't called or texted me the entire weekend._  
  
  
  
 _"Babe! I'm home! Where have you been?" I shouted upon opening my apartment door, walking into the living room not seeing him nor seeing him in the kitchen._  
 _"Did you seriously leave already?" I said loudly to myself really, walking into my bedroom, something I regretted immediately as some girl half naked covers herself with my blanket, looking at who was suppose to be my fiance also half naked in our bed._  
 _"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted as I saw her clothes on the floor picking them up and throwing them at her._  
 _"Get dressed and get the fuck out of my house, shame on you! I know you saw that fucking photo of us on the nightstand!" I Told her trying to keep my cool, pointing at the photo of us on our first ski trip vacation where, we're kissing, she hurries and puts on her clothes, sliding past me as he calmly gets up putting his pants on and shirt._  
 _"Relax, it's not that big of a deal." Earning a scoff from me._  
 _"Relax? You fucking prick. My FATHER got shot, is in a coma, I've been trying to get a hold of you ALL WEEKEND and here you are being a complete WHORE!" Grabbing the photo of us and throwing it at him as he leans to the side dodging it, the glass shattering as it hits the wall falling to the floor._  
 _"WOAH there sweet cheeks, I just needed some loving, you left me alone what did you expect?" Biting down on my bottom lip taking a deep breath._  
 _"Get out, get out, GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!" Pushing him towards the door into the hall._  
 _"Let's talk it out babe, we can work through this." He said still calm as can be._  
 _"No, no we can't, leave-" Twisting off my engagement ring in the shape of a heart and throwing it at him. "take this with you!" I spat at him as it dropped, him leaving it on the ground, opening the door._  
 _"We'll figure it out, keep it." He said sweetly closing the door behind him....what kind of ~~man~~...scratch that, BOY is he, what the hell! _  
  
_Worst fucking week of my life, plopping down onto my couch covering my eyes with my palms as I let out a loud scream in anger, frustration, hurt._  
 _Can it get ANY FUCKING WORST! 'Oh you left to be with your father in the hospital so free pass to screw anyone I want.' God arrogant motherfucker! What did I see in him!? Feeling the water works coming, I just let it happen, tears slipping down my face, I've been so good to him, what did I do to deserve this? My parents were right....  
  
Waking up with a pounding headache I must've fallen asleep, slowly sitting up rubbing my temples as I remember last night, feeling my blood boil, I turn on the tv grabbing my phone, four missed phone calls from my mother, 10 texts from my ex....  
'Ellie, I love you, I'm sorry.'_  
 _'Please talk to me'_  
 _'It was nothing, I didn't mean it, I just missed you.'  
'There's something strange happening, are you okay?'_  
  
 _Yeah fuck you buddy, I don't want to hear it, I quickly call my mom back realizing it could be news about my dad.  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*  
"Mom?" I asked hearing the phone pick up.  
"Sweetie? Oh thank god, are you okay? Have you seen the news?" She said panicked causing me to get anxious.  
"No? What's wrong?" I asked her confused and slightly worried.  
"Turn it on right now." Grabbing my remote and turning on the TV.  
"Emergency Nation Wide: There have been reports of sick people, experiencing cannibalism, violent attacks on civilians, please stay indoors, avoid anyone who might've come into contact with the infected, oh hold on, we're getting more news." The camera panning from the reporter to live footage of a man attacking a woman on the sidewalk, as she yells something at him he bites into her arm, the camera panning closer as he pulls back revealing him tearing a chunk of her flesh out as a stranger comes over to pry him off as she screams, police men in riot gear rush over with batons as the camera switches back to the reporter as his mouth is slightly parted open, furrowing.  
"I need to be home with my family, folks stay safe out there, you just saw it first hand...I gotta go." As he gets off his chair walking off set.  
Covering my mouth in disbelief, I guess this week could get worst...  
"Mom? What's happening..." I asked fearfully realizing my family is in a hospital.   
"You guys have to leave, now, dad..." I trailed off tearing up.  
"We are, we need you to come with us we're leaving Atlanta, they're evacuating us, they're going to transfer your dad to a different hospital, somewhere safer, the epidemic is surging fast." I bite down on my lip that's a drive aways but...school is really that bad already?  
"El?" My mother asked as I hadn't responded.  
"Yeah sorry, I-I'll be there soon, I'm sure school will understand...."  
"Be safe, is your 'fia-"   
"No, he uh.....we broke up, I'll tell you more about it later, I'll see you soon, the house?" I asked her.  
"Oh....yes the house, we're going there right now to pack, Shane, Carl and I, we'll wait for you." I sighed in relief.  
"Okay, when are they moving dad?"   
"Sometime tonight they said, Shane is going to head back once he drops us off maybe see if they can move him sooner so we can meet him there." I walk into my room packing my bags.  
"Alright, sounds good, love you."   
"Love you too." * **click*  
  
*Ring* *Ring* **looking down at my phone to see it's ~~him~~ calling, angrily answering it.  
"What do you want? Cause I want you to leave me the fuck alone." I spat out as I hear him panting,  
"El, you got to get out of there, it's getting bad, I'm sorry I am, but please listen." He said almost sincerely suddenly hearing yelling from his side of the phone.  
"What's going on? Who is that?"   
"Oh my god, oh shit!" He whispered as the yelling continued, now hearing growling? Groaning?  
"Ellie, get out of there, I gotta go, oh fuck!" Suddenly the phone hung up he sounded....scared...what just happened?_


	7. Chapter Seven: Bed Ridden

  
  
  
  
"Baby?" slowly coming back into consciousness, this pounding in my head slowly increasing trying to open my eyes slowly coming into my blurry surroundings.  
"Ellie?" I heard a familiar voice say, it sounded so far my hearing is off.  
"Carl?" I asked my voice raspy and quiet slowly having my vision come into focus looking around the room to see my parents beside me.  
"He's fine, he's safe." Looking at him, my father then to my mother who had her hand over mine holding it, I'm in a bed....why am I in a bed? Where am I?   
Oh, right I was shot....I'm in...Hershey? I think, house.  
"Rest Sweetie, we'll be right here." Grabbing onto her hand as she went to get up.  
"I need to move, I need to get up please?" I pleaded with her as my dad walked over to me with a sincere face.  
"Not right now, do as she said, rest you need it." Grabbing a glass handing it to me as I reached for it, my arm feeling like it has a pound of bricks on it weighing it down, slightly wincing in pain, maybe he's right.  
"Fine....for now." I gave in easily after feeling how much it took just to move my arm.  
"Holler if you need us." She spoke softly as they exited the room, slowly raising the glass to drink it, the refreshing liquid called water, soothed my aching throat as I nearly chugged it all.  
  
Now what to do in an empty room all alone? Think about my past? Think about the future? Or think about the present?  
None of those sound the greatest....but then again where am I exactly? We were near a church....looking for Sophia, Sophia! Did they find her? God I feel like shit now, I'm holding them up from finding her, she's priority, I hope the rest of the group is at least looking for her.....  
Who shot me? I hope this doesn't take me down for too long, I need to help them, I need to be useful.  
  
After quite some time asking myself questions and bickering with myself my thoughts were interrupted by-  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
"Hey there." Hearing the door creak open to reveal Dale coming in.  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" I questioned confused because he was at the RV last.  
"New setup for now, had to get off the highway."  
"Wait, what about Sophia what if she comes back?" furrowing my brows in aggravation and confusion.  
"We left her a note and food, things she'd need, we're going to go back and check everyday." Feeling a twinge of guilt hit me.  
"I just feel like someone should be there...."  
"I understand, but we're not done searching for her, it'll work out..." He faded out.  
"Well, come sit with me and talk to me, I'm lonely, fill me in on what I missed." He lit up with a soft smile grabbing the chair and sitting on it pulling up beside me as I took in the fact Sophia still hadn't been found.  
"So, do we know who shot me?" I raised an eyebrow glancing at my bandaged wound then to him.  
"Uh....a man named Otis, he lived here on Hershel's farm...." I titled my head looking at him, come to think of it Hershel makes more sense than 'Hershey'.  
"Lived?"   
  
"Well...Shane and him went on a run to get you the equipment you needed for surgery....Shane made it back and Otis didn't, we just got done holding the funeral but..." He urged me in closer, I leaned in slightly wincing as the movement made my wound ache.  
"Between you and me, something isn't adding up right, he's been acting....real different since he came back." he whispered as his eyes widened showing his worry.  
"Honestly, it wouldn't shock me if Shane had something to do with it, he's fucked in the head." I spat out remembering what he tried pulling, Dale looking at me slightly confused but brushing it off.  
"Anyways....that's horrible and makes me feel even worst, I hope it was at least quick and merciful." I shyly said fiddling with my fingers.  
"Try to keep an eye out for me, yeah?" I gave a weak smile.  
"For sure, so any other news?"  
"Well, Glenn was used as walker bait..." I gasp quickly trying to sit up to get up and check on him, ignoring the shooting throbbing pain my body was signaling, Dale quickly stopping me.  
"Woah slow down, you'll tear a stitch! He's okay, He's okay." Slowly pushing me back down.  
"What do you mean he was walker bait!?" I exclaimed still worried.  
"One of the water wells had a walker inside of it, we wanted to get it out without shooting it to avoid contaminating the water, the plan was to lower Glenn down safely and he would wrap the rope around him and pull him up...well we got it, down side the bottom half of the walker slid off of him and went into the water....but Glenn is safe a little shaken up." He let out an awkward chuckle.  
"Can you tell him to come here?" I asked politely with a sweet smile.  
"I'll go find him, but I wanted to say I'm glad you're okay, the whole group was worried about you." I shook my head.  
"Thank you, but I'm sure not the whole group, Dixon despises me." I said letting out a pained laugh as my muscles tensing up didn't feel the greatest.  
"I wouldn't say that, I think he just has a funny way of showing how he feels." I scoff.  
"What makes you say that?" As he stood up walking to the door he turned back getting a smile on his face.  
"Well, let's say he was ready to throw squirrel's at whoever shot you." I let out a laugh quickly stopping and wincing throwing my head back, remembering back at the camp, my smile slowly disappearing, no way.   
"Yeah? I'm sure that's true." lifting my head back up and telling him not really sure how to react, Dale shrugged giving me a wink and walking out to go get Glenn.  
  
Daryl? No he doesn't like me, like, we hate each other, we don't even get along really, why would he care if I got shot?  
When he reacted the way he did at the camp was because of his brother, I can understand that, he was hurt.  
But like he makes it quite aware he doesn't like me, I mean he tolerates me....we tolerate each other....  
Maybe I should try being nicer to him? Maybe Dale is right, he doesn't know how to convey his emotions, I mean the way his brother acted I can understand why, oh what am I saying!? I'm wrong, just leave it be.  
  
*knock* *knock*  
"Come in!" I said loudly making sure I was heard, slowly creaking open the door and peeking his head through.  
"Heyyyy, I heard you wanted to see me?" I gave him a big smile.  
"Yes! Come here and hug me since I can't get up yet!" Glenn walked in leaning down giving me a gentle hug I slowly lifted my arm and patted his back as he gently broke the hug.  
"Now...ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I yelled at him as he sat back in the chair itching his head.  
"Ah so he told you, keep in mind I didn't really want to, okay!" I raised my eyebrow looking at him.  
"I didn't! But, I wanted to impress the farmers daughter so I couldn't say no!" Watching as his face turned slightly red causing me to smile.  
"Ooohhh, do you have a crush! Oh they grow up so fast" Pretending I was reminiscing , he quickly leaned over in embarrassment.   
"Shhh, don't be so loud!"   
"Okay okay, is she cute?" I asked wanting details, he sat back up leaning in his chair.  
"She's beautiful, she has cute short brown hair, she's bossy, her name is Maggie."   
"I don't think I've met her yet, she sounds perfect for you, you need someone to boss you around." I joked with him.  
"What's that suppose to mean!?"   
"Oh nothing."   
"Hmph, fine, I'm actually fixing to go on a run with her into town, any special requests?" I looked around the room thinking.  
"Well for starters, both of you come back safely, wear protection anddd if you find a bag of dill pickle chips you would be my favorite person."   
"Ellie!" I lightly giggle then acting confused.  
"What!?"   
"Behave, now I got you, I should get going."  
"You behave! But fine, have fun love bird." He shook his head at me, getting up.  
"Don't go getting shot again while I'm gone, than who am I suppose to confide in?" He said walking to the door.  
"You know just for that I think I might." I joked with him earning a glare.  
"Bye!"  
"See you later!" Closing the door behind him.  
  
God I hope I feel better tomorrow, I want to get up, I can't stand laying in this bed, I should be helping them search for Sophia, or doing something anything than just lay here alone with my thoughts, the silence in this room is deafening.  
I hope we find her....this sucks! fuck!  
Even going on the run with Glenn, I could be doing so much right now, but no.   
  
*door creaks* I jolt my head over to see who's coming in.  
"Hey sweetie, thought I'd come check on you, how are you feeling?" My mother walking in speaking softly.  
"Well, my throat is sore as FUCK, I can't move without an intense amount of pain and I'm stuck in bed when I should be out there helping, but yeah I'm fine other than that." I said sarcastically earning a certain look from her as she refilled my water handing the cup to me.  
"Language. I'll talk to Hershel about giving you something to help with the pain, for now you need to focus on recovering, you need rest." Slowly sipping on the water enjoying it this time rather than chugging as she rubbed my shoulder in a comforting manner.  
"Thank you. This just sucks, I feel so useless, like I'm weighing everyone down. Do you think I'll be able to move around more tomorrow?" I asked hopeful wanting a yes.  
"You are not useless and you're not weighing anyone down, don't talk like that, we all love and care for you and nothing is preventing us from anything, okay? So don't worry. As far as moving around goes, we'll have to see what Hershel says." I sigh knowing I should be patient, but I can't help but feel like a burden right now, continuing to sip on my water.  
"Where's dad? Or Carl?" I asked realizing I haven't even seen my brother since this happened.  
"He's talking to Hershel right now, about staying here....Carl is outside with Dale, do you want to see him?"   
"Wait, you guys want to stay here?"   
"It's safe, there's acres of nothing but woods, it's secluded, there's a town nearby, this is a farm, if Hershel says yes, we don't have to worry about moving place to place and finding nothing." She told me coming up with her reasoning.  
"I guess...that'd be nice, maybe learn how to grow crops, Anyways, get me my baby brother, please." I said more sweetly towards the end.  
"Alright, I'll be back later, I'll send him in." Walking out of the door, waiting for him to come now.  
  
 **| Several Moments Later |**  
"El?" I heard the shy voice of my brother as he entered the room.  
"Carl! Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" Seeing me booming he sprinted over impacting a hug onto me causing quite a severe amount of pain but I didn't care I embraced his hug.  
"I was so scared! I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed as his voice started cracking , he slowly came out of the hug.  
"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault." I sternly told him so he knows it wasn't.  
"If I hadn't tried petting the deer this wouldn't have happened..." I gasp how could he even think this was his fault?  
"Carl, you did nothing wrong, that was a beautiful moment, cherish it, I loved it, I would do it all over again if it meant seeing it again, that was priceless." I reassured him as a tear slipped his cheek.  
"But-"   
"No buts, that was not bad and that was not your fault, do not make that a bad memory because I'm not, that was an amazing memory, you almost pet a deer! Did you see how it was watching you, it was going to let you!" I exclaimed trying to cheer him up earning a slight smile from him.  
"It was pretty cool..." He shyly said.  
"Exactly! So remember that! This is nothing, I'm fine, okay?" I said softly giving him a soft smile as he nodded.  
"Thank you for saving me El..."  
"Always, It's my job as your big sister, I'll always protect you, _always."  
"_I was so scared, the way dad looked as he carried you, I could barely keep up with him he was running so fast, I thought I was going to lose you....it seemed so unfair!" Slightly raising his voice as he thought on it.  
"Hey now, you don't have to think about that, I'm here, I'm okay, I'm not going anywhere." Grabbing his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Embracing the comforting silence between us, it's been a hard week, it feels nice to just take a moment to breathe, a moment of peace to just rest and feel safe nothing crazy happening, not having to be on the move, it's nice.  
Feeling my eyelids start to weigh down on me I start fighting the urge to sleep, wanting this moment to never end, everything was okay.  
"Hey, I'm sorry to disrupt the sibling bonding but I need Carl." My mom came in speaking softly.  
"No, no it's okay go ahead." I told them.  
"Awh, alright, I'll be back later!" He told me causing me to smile.  
"I'll look forward to it kiddo!" As he walked out of the room my mom leaving the door open causing me to sigh.  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
"Heard you were asking for me." My dad entering the room coming and sitting beside me.  
"Dad! How'd the talk with Hershel go?" I asked hoping to hear good news.  
"Let's not talk about that right now. He will be in sometime soon though to give you something for the pain.  
"Alright....How's the search for Sophia going?" I asked hoping for anything really.  
"W-Were not giving up hope, we're still searching for her, hoping for a trail." Letting out a sigh and rubbing his forehead as he rests his elbow against his knee for support.  
"We'll find her..." I trailed off thinking back to that day....  
"I know we will....well..." Sighing thinking on it. "I don't know but, I truly believe it." Looking up at me nodding his head.  
"We will, we have to." Giving off a reassuring smile.  
"You look tired dad." Causing him to let out a chuckle.  
"I am tired."   
"Well, hey we're more alike now! We've both been shot! Isn't that weird?" I awkwardly laughed out slightly wincing.  
" Yeah, I think your mom would rather hear we got the same eyes. So let's keep that between us. Since you're in the club now, you get to wear the hat. Didn't you know? We'll pad the rim tomorrow so it sits better." As he sets the hat on my head, it barely slipping over my eyes causing me to have to push it back for it to sit correctly.  
"Dad, no way you'll miss it too much!" This thing is like apart of him, he has worn it daily ever since I could remember.  
As he sat back thinking on it.  
"Maybe you'll let me borrow it from time to time." Giving off a smile.  
"We'll share it." I stated giving off a big smile.  
"Alright, get some rest now."  
"Will do, Love you dad."  
"Love you too sweet pea."  
  
| **Sometime later |**  
  
"Dinner is here." I heard the gruff voice of a Dixon, groggily waking up.  
"Thanks."  
"Wait, why are you bringing me dinner?" Now nearly being fully aware of what's happening as I sat up slowly.  
"I had to see for myself that you actually managed to take a bullet." He snarked out scrunching his nose as he set the tray in my lap.  
"Probably took it better than you would've." I said letting out a small giggle, stopping almost immediately as the pain hit me, as he leans up against the door frame staring out the window.  
"What are you looking at?" I ask as I gently lean forward to show the dark night sky filled with beautiful stars that go on for miles it seemed.  
"I was out all day looking for her you know." Breaking my awe with the sky looking over at him.  
"Yeah?....Did you come across anything?" I asked shyly worried he might snap he looked down as he crossed his arms.  
"I came across this farm house. I found a blanket and pillow in a cupboard inside, ain't no way anyone bigger than her could fit in there."  
I bit down on my bottom lip trying to tread lightly.  
"That's a good sign isn't it, means she could've been there?.....I wonder if she's somewhere looking at the stars, somewhere safe until we find her..." Slowly losing my appetite as I stare at the beans in front of me pushing it around with the spoon.  
"Eat, you need it." He said softly as he walked out of the room causing me to question if I had upset him.  
  
I sigh forcing myself to take a bite, my stomach churning as I swallow it, he's right if I want to be out there faster I need to eat to heal, but I can't help feeling guilty for it, I know it's not my fault and nothing could've prevented it but I just want her found, I want her back with her mother safe and warm, she's probably out there....cold...hungry...scared....I can't think like that stop it El! I'll never get anywhere if I think of her like that, just focus on recovering, so I can help, so we can get her back.  
  
 **| Next Morning |  
  
"**How are you feeling this morning?" I heard an unfamiliar voice in the room, slowly opening my eyes as the sun beamed into the room causing me to cover my eyes from the sudden light.  
"Sore, ready to be able to get up and move around." I croaked out feeling the dryness of my voice, opening my eyes to see the older man I saw last night, Hershel. I slowly sat up opening my eyes and fully awakening as he hands me a cup filled with water taking a nice gulp of it.  
"Thank you."  
"If you're feeling up to it, you can but you need to take it easy no heavy activity, take it slow." He told me causing me to get a huge smile on my face.  
"Really? Oh thank goodness I don't think I would've been able to handle laying in bed all day again." As he hands me a couple of pills I take them in my hand.  
"It'll help with the pain." He said so monotone I just brushed it off taking the pills and a swig of water to wash them down as he left me on my own leaving the room.  
  
I slowly turned myself to the side putting my legs over the side of the bed as I take a moment to see how my body reacts, a bit painful, mainly sore doesn't hurt as much as yesterday at least.  
"Hey, sorry to interrupt I brought you some clothes." A girl with short brown hair that was a bit taller than me came in handing me dark green knot tied t shirt with a pair of light blue denim pants and a pair of underwear.  
"Oh thank you, I appreciate it." I take the clothes setting them down beside me as I now realize my shirt was covered in blood and torn apart as I lightly grab it.  
"Yeah sorry about that, we uh couldn't salvage that..." I let out an awkward chuckle.  
"Oh well. I'm Ellie Grimes, uh nice to meet you!" I said trying to break the awkwardness I'm sure we're both feeling.  
"I'm Maggie, Maggie Greene, unfortunate circumstances to be meeting in but nice to meet you." Her accent drawling out, is this the girl Glenn was talking about! Oh she is so pretty!  
"Okay well I'll leave you to change and don't worry about returning them you can keep em' coming from my sister Beth!" Holding the door as she finishes her sentence softly closing it as she leaves.  
  
Alright time to prepare myself for this aching I'm about to feel, I've decided to just completely tear the rest of my shirt easier to take off, throwing it in the garbage can beside my bed, now slowly sliding off my pants taking small intermissions once I feel the stitches tugging or throbbing.  
"Nice and easy El no need to rush." I told myself aloud taking slow and easy breaths.  
Aha got it! Now comes putting on the other pair of pants....here we go again.  
Alright same steps, slow and easy slide it on, one foot at a time, one leg at a time easy peasy don't think about it, don't think.  
  
After about 10 minutes of struggling I've managed to get dressed! Surprisingly the clothes fit me perfectly. I grabbed my dads hat putting it on my head and balancing it back slightly so it doesn't fall down.  
  
Slowly opening the door to find myself even more unfamiliar with any of my surroundings, seeing a straight view that goes dinning room, kitchen and then two different entry ways none of which I know leads to where, I don't just want to be rude and wonder around their house.  
"Uh Hello?" I asked loudly hoping someone was around.  
"Through the dining room take a left!" A girl shouted out so I did as told to walk into a living room seeing the front door towards my right.  
"Hi there, sorry have no clue where anything is, only been in that one room.." I said shyly seeing a blonde girl sitting on the sofa.  
"I got you, how are you feeling?" She asked sitting up glancing towards my wound and back up at me.  
"You know feeling better than I was yesterday."  
"Glad to hear it, Glad my clothes fit you as well, they suit you!" She said giving me a smile.  
"Oh, yeah it's a cute outfit, thank you so much, Maggie I think? Said you wouldn't want them back, but if you'd like them back I don't mind!" I told her grabbing onto the shirt and letting it go.  
"No you can keep it, it looks better on you anyways."   
"Well thank you, I think I'm gonna head outside and get some fresh air."  
"Have fun, uh your group is out there I think a few went somewhere though." I nodded my head giving a small wave as I opened the door, the nice fresh breeze immediately hitting my face with a hinge of heat, it felt so nice, taking in a deep breath as the smell of grass and woods hit me, a lovely scent.  
  
"Hey it's Ellie everyone!" Glenn yelled out as he noticed me walking down the porch steps.  
"Heyy! Good to see you up and about again!" T-Dog yelled and clapped as Dale, Andrea followed along clapping, Andrea walking up to me giving me a loose light hug, I gently wrapped my arm around her patting her back then breaking the hug.  
"Feels good to be out! I hated being in bed all day it was like torture!" I groaned out at the final sentence.  
"Are you even allowed to be up right now?" Glenn asked me taking off his hat and wiping the sweat off his forehead before putting it back on.  
"Well duh! Doofus I wouldn't be up walking if I wasn't! Also check it out, I earned the hat." Tipping my sheriff's hat towards him then slanting it back.  
"You really are the Sheriff's daughter, huh." Dale shouted out letting out a chuckle.  
"You look just like him." My mom said walking towards me coming out of Dale's Rv.  
"I mean, I am a product of him and you, just happened to get more so of him while Carl got more of you." I joked out.  
"Well I'm glad you're feeling better, take it easy. Carol had this idea that we should make Hershel and his family dinner tonight, to thank them, I'm fixing to go ask Patricia, would you girls like to help?" She asked Andrea and I putting a hand on her hip.  
"I'd love to that sounds like fun and a perfect way to thank them!" I exclaimed as I did enjoy cooking and I felt horrible for them....losing Otis the man who shot me but went to help get medical supplies for me...  
"While you two play house, I'm gonna be helping out and protecting our group." Andrea scoffed taking offense as she stormed off causing me to take a step back, what the hell is her problem she was fine two seconds ago.  
  
"Hey don't worry about her, focus on you, she'll be fine." My mother putting her hand on my shoulder knowing I'd want to go follow her to talk, I sighed in defeat not having the energy to really chase after her.  
"Alright, I'll let it be for now I'm gonna go catch up with everyone."   
"I'll let you know what she says." With that my mother headed inside and I walked towards the group to Glenn and Dale talking.  
  
"She started off being mean to me. Then she wanted to have sex with me. And now she's being mean to me again. And I don't even want to know what's going on with Lori." I heard walking up, uhh what am I walking myself into?  
"Glenn, my little Glenn!? Did you actually get laid?" Having startled him as he quickly jumped and turned around blushing.  
"Oh Glenn you didn't." Dale said like he was disappointed.   
"Okay wait wait before we get into this, what's going on with my mom Glenn?" I asked as I processed what I just heard seconds prior.  
"What? Nothing. I don't know." He said a little too fast making me feel like he's hiding something, I squinted my eyes raising an eyebrow at him waiting for him to actually tell me.  
"All right, let's take this back a step. Did it ever occur to you how her father might feel about this?" Dale interrupted feeling the tension that was building up.  
"She's 22." Glenn stated.  
"I need to find out when her birthday so I can know who's older!"   
"Ellie, Focus. Her father is our host." Dale told me then looked to Glenn finishing off his sentence.  
"Right, Right. What the heck Glenn!" I smacked his arm.  
"He doesn't know!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his arm.  
"Well, see that it stays that way. Jesus, Glenn, what were you thinking?" Dale scolded him as I held in my laughter.  
"I was thinking that I might be dead tomorrow. Thanks for the book. You're right, it sucks." Glenn handing him a book as my smile immediately dropped and I looked away now feeling awkward.  
  
"WALKER! WALKER!" Immediately looking up to Andrea shouting that out, my father and...Shane jogging over towards us.  
"Just the one?" My dad asked her.  
"I bet I can nail it from here." She said looking through the scope of her rifle.  
"Hey, no, no, Andrea put the gun down." He sternly told her, I started walking around the RV to see what she was even looking at.  
"You'd best let us handle this." Shane said grabbing out his knife as my dad put his hand on his chest pushing him back, Glenn and Dale now both coming over to look with me.  
"What for man we got this covered?" Is what I heard from Shane as I'm walking closer towards the field seeing something out in the fields limping, I put my hand over my eyes to block out the sun.  
"Andrea, don't." Dale told her.  
"Back off Dale." Getting a clearer view as she told Dale that.  
"ANDREA DON'T SHOOT! IT'S DARYL!" I yelled at her a second too late as the gunshot rung off in my ear as I watched him in what felt like slow motion drop in the field, my face dropping in shock hearing an echo of my dad.  
"No! No! No!" turning my head to see my dad and Shane running into the field I go to start running catching Glenn and Dale's attention as they grab me and hold me back, feeling my stomach sinking into itself, why am I feeling this way? We don't even like each other! Is he dead? Feeling my heart drop as I thought about it.  
Get it together Ellie! He's apart of the group, we care.  
  
Daryl, please get up, I don't want to lose anyone else.


	8. Chapter Eight: Conflict

  
  
  


Watching them through the field as Glenn holds me back, arms wrapped around my torso as Dale keeps a comforting hand on my shoulder, waiting for anything, T-Dog running after them, looking up to Andrea who's looking back and fourth at me and the field her face dropping as she realizes what she's just done.  
  
"What the hell Andrea!" I Snapped at her throwing Glenn's arms off of me.  
"I-" I quickly cut her off.  
"You what!? You had three different people tell you NOT to shoot! Do you not understand the fucking concept of 'DON'T SHOOT!' why the fuck can't you listen!"  
"What on earth is going on out here?" Causing me to turn my head to see Hershel walking over, making me bite my lip and look back at Andrea who's climbed down from the RV.  
  
"Oh my god. Oh my god is he dead!?" Seeing Dad and Shane dragging the limp body of Daryl as Andrea frantically asked.  
"Unconscious. You just grazed him." My dad said without a beat causing me to let out a breath I was unknowingly holding in.  
I look back to T-Dog catching up with something in his hand, squinting to get a closer look.  
"That's Sophia's doll! That's hers!" I exclaimed remembering how Morale's daughter had given it to her...did he find that?  
Andrea, Glenn and Dale all looking at the doll, us looking at each other I'm sure all of us feeling that twinge of hope, that we're closer to finding her.  
  
Andrea heading into the house with them including Hershel, I decide to stay back before I continue to go off on her, I mean damn! She almost killed him, for what!  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Glenn asked walking back towards me.  
"Yeah I'm fine, why?"   
"You seemed to take that...quite a bit harder than the rest of us." He awkwardly stated out.  
"Okay? He's part of the group, I would've reacted the same with anyone else if that had happened."  
"I mean you even blew up on Andrea though..." I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"She...shot...him...for starters she also shot when we all told her not to, are you telling me I shouldn't have?" I asked him thinking more on it....of course I'd be upset, for anyone else.  
"You're right, alright, but uh if there is anything you'd like to talk about I'm all ears."  
"Don't worry I'll go to you."  
  
"Oh hey maybe this will cheer you up." He said walking over to a tree with his bag leaned up against it pulling something out of it.  
"I managed to find you these." Handing over a bag of chips, I grab them and quickly smiled.  
"Dill Pickle chips! No way! Oh my gosh thank you so much I've been wanting these so bad! Ahh!" I squealed in excitement.  
"Am I officially your favorite person now?" He joked out remembering back on our conversation causing me to laugh.  
"Yes, this does mean you're my favorite person now!" I joked back with him.  
"I think I'm going to save these for later, but I'll share them with you!"   
"Oh uh, no thank you I don't know how you eat those." My face quickly dropping.  
"Don't tell me you don't like pickles Glenn."   
"I won't say anything at all then." Causing me to gasp my mouth dropping as I'm shocked.  
"I freaking love pickles, how dare you not like them." I whined out causing him to shake his head at me.  
  
"Well, just means more pickles for you."   
"Hmm...You're right. Okay I think I'm going to go back in and put these up and check on Daryl and then help with dinner." I told him.  
"Wait you're making dinner?" He questioned sounding almost worried.  
"Well I might be if Patricia said it was okay, Carol and my mom had it planned an she went to ask earlier but I haven't gone back to check yet."  
"Lord have mercy on me." He said under his breath making me gasp in offense.  
"You're so rude!" I lightly hit his chest with the back of my hand making him laugh.  
"I'm just joking."  
"Yeah right, I'll make sure to burn your food." I told him walking off.  
"No I'm sorry!" He shouted to me as I put my hand up to silence shaking my head as I walk into the house.  
  
Going into the room I was earlier still empty I just put the chips on the night stand beside me, walking back out into the kitchen to see Carol and my mom cooking, I walk in.  
  
"Hey, I guess she said yes?" I asked grabbing their attention.  
"She did and it's wonderful to be in a real kitchen again, are you going to help?" Carol asked me.  
"Yeah I think I'm just going to go check in on Daryl see how they're doing with him."   
"Just down there to your left." Carol pointed down a hall from the kitchen, I nodded my head in a thanks and walked down the hall opening the door to see Hershel, Shane and My dad with Daryl on the bed holding up a map.  
"I found it washed up on the creek bed right there. She must have dropped it crossing there somewhere." He spoke out after having them all turn their head to me, turning back to the map.  
"Cuts the grid almost in half." My father told him.  
"Yeah, you're welcome." Daryl snarked out proudly and annoyed.  
  
"Any idea what happened to my horse?" Hershel asked taking a look at each one of us waiting for a reply.  
"You have horses?" I asked as I hadn't seen them.  
"Yeah, the one who almost killed me? If it's smart, it left the country." Daryl scoffed causing me to furrow my eyebrows confused.  
"We call that one Nelly , as in nervous Nelly. I could have told you she'd throw you if you'd bothered to ask. It's a wonder you people have survived this long." Hershel said with a sarcastic chuckle as he walked out of the room.  
  
Looking back over to my father and Shane giving each other a look as they headed past me out of the room.  
"What do you want." Daryl said his voice just as gruff as always.  
"Had to see for myself that you actually managed to take a bullet." I mimicked out the words he had just said to me yesterday giving him a slight smile, slightly squinting his eyes at me as he picked his map back up circling it out with his fingers, I leaned up against the wall near the door watching him.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, keeping his eyes on the map.  
"Mapping out the area for tomorrows search."   
"Are you going out again?" Furrowing my brows as I looked at his bandaged head, crossing my arms.  
"What's it to you." He grumbled out, I bit down on my lip to hold back any snarky remarks I wanted to say.  
"I want to go with, can I see?" He quickly turned his head to me.  
"Hell no, you're staying here." I quickly scoff at his reaction.  
"Why not? You're not my father, give me the damn map." I quickly walked over reaching for the map that he pulled away from me.  
"Oh real mature Dixon!"  
"You can't handle yourself out there, probably have to go looking for you to!" He spat out at me, earning a glare from me as I took a step back, my jaw clenching together as I nod my head in annoyance.  
"Got it." I said forcefully as I walked out of his room.  
"Get back here!" His southern accent coming through forcefully and loudly as I ignored him walking into the kitchen forcing a smile on my face.  
  
"So what can I do to help?" I asked as my mother nearly bumped into me, Carol turning back to look at me.  
"What was the yelling about?" She asked wide eyes looking at me than back down the hall I had just come from.  
"Nothing, just Dixon being himself." I said naturally causing her to raise an eyebrow at me but not continue to push it.  
"Well you can make the mashed potatoes, do you know how?" Carol broke the tense silence, as I walked over to her.  
"Yeah! Being a college student you quickly pick up how to make quick fixes." I joked out remembering my first attempt at making them, back when....everything was normal.  
  
"Well good, here you go, water is heating up to get to a boil." She said putting some potatoes down on a chopping board on the island kitchen counter.  
"Wow, it's been so long since I've even seen a potato." I said looking down at the glorious fresh potatoes, grabbing a peeler that was beside the cutting board, grabbing one of the firm potatoes and peeling it, didn't think I'd ever get to do this again.  
"It's the small things now." Carol said giving a soft smile as she went back over to tend to the...chicken? I think is what she was cooking, I guess being on a farm has it's perks.  
"I'll let you two finish up, I got something to go take care of." My mother said handing off the hand towel onto my shoulder, I furrowed my brows looking at her as she walked away, that reminded me of what Glenn said earlier, what could she possibly be doing?   
  
"So what's been going on with you and Daryl?" Carol asked me as I chopped the potatoes into cubes.  
"What do you mean?" I asked oblivious.  
  
"Oh come on, I see how you guys act with each other." I raised an eyebrow.  
"You mean, the fact that we both aggravate and annoy each other?"  
"You're not fooling me, I heard how you reacted today....rather you know it or not you guys care for each other."  
"I'd do it for any of you, I'm not heartless, Dixon may be a pain in the ass but I don't want to lose anymore people." I said picking up the cutting board and sliding the chopped potatoes into the boiling water, going and rinsing off the board and knife and drying it off.  
"I don't know how you don't see it." She stated shaking her head as she turned off the stove and removed the chicken off of it, getting plates down.  
"See what?" Leaning against the kitchen sink counter crossing my arms as she started cutting the chicken and putting the same amount of chicken on each plate.  
  
"Ellie, he likes you." I shake my head and start laughing.  
"No I think you have that mixed up, he strongly dislikes me."   
"He's protective of you, he was worried when you got shot and very hot headed about it too, you're the only one he's even let close to him, do you really not see that?" She said looking straight at me and shaking her head as she started grabbing silverware.   
I bit down on my bottom lip thinking about our past interactions as I turned away straining the water from the potatoes that where now ready, continuing to prep them.  
  
The room filled with silence as I hadn't replied not wanting to continue that conversation.  
Daryl is a rock, a rock with anger issues.  
All we do is bicker and argue, protective? Why would he care? That's the second person to tell me this now, they have to be just delusional, getting heat sickness or something.  
  
"I'm going to go gather everyone for dinner" Carol said walking out of the kitchen as I finished with the mashed potatoes, putting a scoop full on everyone's plate, I didn't say anything but just continued to mind my business with my mashed potatoes.  
I mean _okay_ maybe? He was protective? Still doesn't make sense why he would be? He really has a funny way of showing it.  
But then again maybe it would explain why he gets so aggravated with me whenever I try to do something? But then again he could just be thinking I'm some fragile stupid girl, wouldn't surprise me if he was.  
I don't know this is hurting my head to think about, just forget about it.  
Grabbing two plates at a time and setting them down at each placement in the dining room table that Carol and my mother had set up.  
  
"Perfect timing!" I exclaimed as Hershel and his family walked in following with Dale, Glenn, T-Dog, the rest of the group and my parents, excluding Daryl.  
I had just finish putting down the last plate.  
"Wow this looks amazing!" Beth, Hershel's younger daughter I had met earlier exclaimed.  
"Yeah, you guys really out did yourselves, thank you." Maggie said politely as everyone took a seat.  
"Sit, Sit." Carol told me as I shook my head.  
"I'll be back, I'm going to bring Dixon a plate." I told her earning a smile from her as I stared at her with a plain expression shaking my head, just drop it already.  
  
Walking into the kitchen grabbing a breakfast tray that was on a far corner of a counter, putting his plate on it along with a cup of water, this will be attempt number two to go help find Sophia while I'm in there, walking into the hall taking a deep breath as I reached his door gently knocking on it as I steady the tray on my other hand opening his door to see him groggily waking up, looking tired and beat up, what even happened to him out there?   
Do I even bother to ask?  
  
"Dinner's here." I said forcing a smile as I set the tray over his lap.  
"Watch out I got stitches." He grumbled out as he sat up re-situating the tray on him.  
"How are you feeling?" I said softly as he looked up at me, unaware of what he's thinking or feeling.  
"About as good as I look." Causing me to chuckle and quickly suppress it as he looked up at me unamused taking a bite of his food.  
"To be fair you look pretty beat up."  
"This ain't nothing."   
"I can't imagine what could be worst." I said looking him up and down as he continued to eat his food.  
"You don't want to know." He said with food still in his mouth.  
"Gross swallow your food first." Thinking about what he could've been through in the past, kind of curious as I got into thought he stuck his tongue out at me with his half chewed chicken on his tongue causing me to scrunch my nose up in disgust.  
"Daryl quit!" Making him snicker and get a big grin on his face as he put his tongue back in his mouth swallowing his food.  
"I can't stand you." I said crossing my arms.  
"Feelings mutual."   
"I'm not leaving you alone until' you let me go with tomorrow, I want to help." I firmly stated as he glared at me like he was thinking.  
"Man, you really just don't let shit go, do you?" I got a smirk on my face as I raised my eyebrows proudly.  
"No I don't, not when it's something important." I said seriously.  
"If you get lost I ain't looking for you." He said looking at his plate as he got a full scoop of the potatoes.  
"Is that a yes?"   
"Get out of here before I change my mind." He told me as I got a huge smile on my face, finally I can help and actually feel like I'm doing something, heading to the door and peeking my head back in.  
"For what it's worth, you did great today, because of you we're one step closer to finding her..." I said before heading down the hall not allowing him to reply, heading to the dining room to see everyone nearly done with their dinner.  
  
"About time I was about to go send Shane in to check on you two." My father said causing me to awkwardly smile real quick sitting down in my chair.  
"What did I miss?" I asked as I took a bite of the chicken immediately closing my eyes basking in the tender warm delicious chicken, a homecooked meal just what was needed.  
"Dale found a guitar, does anyone know how to play?" Glenn perked up looking around the dinner table.  
"Otis knew how.." A woman named Patricia said looking down at her plate with sad eyes remembering her deceased husband causing the room to feel a tense silence.  
"That he did, he was great at it." Hershel said proud of him and trying to break the tension.  
"I know how to play a couple of songs." I spoke up softly remembering back when I tried getting into instruments.  
"It's been a long while though..." I drifted off slowly as I took a bite of my food, staring down at my plate.  
"You should play us a song sometime." Beth said causing me to look at her as she gave me a soft smile.  
"Yeah, it would be nice to hear some music again, really." Maggie said in a reassuring way, looking around the table as T-Dog and Carol, including my parents all encouraged me to do it.  
"Maybe I will sometime then." I told them as I continued eating my food.  
"Alright!" Carl exclaimed excitedly causing me to give off a small laugh.  
  
"I know for one thing I never thought I'd be so happy to see a potato.  
I'm just glad we're not roasting squirrels over a fire in the woods. Thank you, Patricia, so much for letting us into your house." My mother spoke thanking the kind woman, the table erupting with thank you's to her as we discussed the last time we had anything like this, just grateful for this nice warm meal as we all finished up dinner.  


* * *

  
After dinner I had decided to sit on the swing chair that was on the side of their porch, embracing the night sky and just feeling the gentle breeze brush across my face, I just needed some time to get a grasp of my surroundings, so much as happened in such a small amount of time, it was hard to keep up with.  
Glenn had came out earlier and had a small chat with me, told me about his cute plan he had set up for Maggie and him, he's going to go out to the barn with some snacks and a blanket for them, he really is such a sweetie I hope they work out, he had also handed me the guitar Dale had found him, it was a beautiful acoustic, I picked it up setting it in my lap, one arm under it as I flicked my fingers across the strings trying to remember the main chords.  
Steadily starting to get a calming tune playing I stuck with it, playing the notes over and over.  
  
Thinking back from the conversation with Carol earlier...  
' _Ellie, He likes you.'_  
What does she even mean by that? If anything he just...he tolerates me.  
I couldn't help but feel a, tingly feeling, like...butterflies? I don't even like Dixon...  
It's not like I hate the guy even though he can be so...arrogant and an asshole at times, he has his good moments where he's not so bad, I mean he's out there everyday, nearly got killed looking for a little girl that says a lot about him to begin with.  
He's saved me about a handful of times when he easily could've let it happened....  
  
I let out an exasperated sigh as I stopped strumming, messing with the ring on my finger once again, twirling it around, it had gotten looser on my finger, probably from the weight loss....I should really find something like a chain to put it on so I don't have to worry about it sliding off and losing it.  
Even if _I did_ like Dixon nothing would come of it, I mean hell probably less of a chance of being cheated on and being treated like shit I thought to myself remembering my ex and the years I had spent with him, the way nothing I did was good enough for him, I mean sure he had a sweet spot for me up until' I did something he didn't like...I don't know why I didn't see it sooner, I should've known better hell I was even warned about it, I just....I don't know.  
Picking up the guitar from my lap and leaning it against the wall of the house between the swing chair and rocking chair.  
  
Why did they have to go and put these stupid thoughts into my head?  
Being interrupted from my thoughts as my father sat beside me, putting our hat onto my head adjusting it for me so it sat back, he had snagged it during dinner earlier.  
  
"Hey kiddo, mind if I hang around?" He asked sounding tired, hell he even looked it.  
  
"Of course, what's going on?"   
  
"How are you feelin'?" He asked sitting back.  
  
"Good, mainly just sore at this point." I answered honestly knowing he was asking about the wound.  
"Hershel should be able to take the stitches out in a few more days." He told me as I sat back with him.  
"How are you doing, dad?"   
"Don't worry about me, so I heard you asked Daryl to go searching with tomorrow?" Turning his head to me as I turned away facing the night sky.  
"I want to help." I told him hoping he wouldn't try to fight me on it.  
"It's dangerous out there, you're still healing you don't need to be out there." He firmly told me as I scoffed.  
"It's dangerous everywhere. Daryl got shot and thrown off a horse, he also has stitches and yet it's okay for him to go out?" Turning my head back to look at him raising my eyebrows waiting for a response.  
  
"I can't control what he does! I'm not his father he knows what he can handle, you're my daughter it's my job to keep you safe!" He said sternly raising his voice at me.  
"Thanks dad, but I also know what I can handle, I'm a grown woman and I'm going out there tomorrow, with or without either of you!" Standing up getting ready to walk away as he rubs his temples.  
"Wait." He told me causing me to turn back as he sat up walking over to me.  
"What?" I asked through my gritted teeth.  
"Look I don't want to argue, I just have so much to worry about already Ellie, so can you please just...hang back, watch out for your little brother?" I bit down on my bottom lip thinking about it.  
"Please, we're having gun training tomorrow, teaching some of Hershel's people, Shane and I are hosting it, you can come along with us or stick with your brother, but El, I just need a break somewhere along here, give your old dad some slack?" He asked me with a soft yet broken voice, I sighed.  
"Alright....fine but this is the last time, okay?" I gave in feeling bad but also not wanting to be around...Shane.  
"I'll stick around here and help out with Carl and whatever else."  
"Thank you, I appreciate it." He told me sincerely as I gave a shy smile, really wanting to go on the search still.  
  
"Hey what's been up with mom lately?" I asked remembering how she's been disappearing and just being...ghost like.   
"....I haven't had much time to notice, it's been pretty chaotic I'm sure she's just trying to figure everything out." I shook my head shrugging it off as he seemed like he got into deeper thoughts.  
"Alright, well get some rest, got a long day tomorrow." He told me patting my shoulder a few times.  
"Right, Goodnight dad."  
"Goodnight sweet pea." With that he walked off the porch to their tent, I sighed exhausted for tomorrow already, I headed back inside to the room I was in, setting my hat down on the nightstand and laying in bed, I drifted off and sleep quickly overcame me.  
  


* * *

  
"Get up sunshine." I heard the distanced voice from a specific southern man, my heart dropping as I realized I hadn't gotten to tell him, I slowly sat up rubbing my eyes as a sudden beaming blinding light entered the room.  
"Ah what is that?" I hissed out as I tried opening my eyes.  
"The thing in the sky that radiates heat." He snarked at me as I felt his eyes staring at me, slowly opening my eyes adjusting to the light seeing him standing by the window that he had opened the curtains to.  
"Today's your lucky day, Dixon." I told him as I turned my back to him stretching.  
"Why's that?" He asked lowly, I stood up grabbing my hat and putting it on, turning to him.  
"I'm not going." I blurted out as his face dropped, slowly squinting his eyes.  
  
"Why the hell not."   
"I was asked to stay back and help around here, help out with my brother." I stated firmly as he copped an attitude with me.  
"Waste of damn time, I could've left hours ago and I should've." He spat out as he pushed past me walking to the door.  
"You don't always have to be an asshole Dixon! I wanted to go and still do but I can't!" Raising my voice at him, causing him to quickly turn back to me, you would've thought he had just given himself whiplash from how fast he turned back.  
"Why can't you?" He growled out getting in my face causing me to look up at him, staring into each others eyes, I couldn't help but notice how soft his eyes really were, what a beautiful ocean blue they were.  
"My dad asked me to stay back, Daryl, he's worried about me." I said softly hoping he'd understand, I could sense his body soften up from tensing.  
"You always do what your daddy tells you?" He asked as he took a step back, his eyes falling over me as he gazed back up to me.  
"I do when he talks to me about it and it's reasonable." I told him as I crossed my arms popping out my hip.  
"If you want to do something, you do it." He spoke firmly.  
"Doing what you want to do doesn't always get you where you plan to be, I don't only have myself in mind." Staring him down as I spoke firm yet soft not wanting to argue.  
"Just go Dixon, I'm staying back." Letting out a sigh and throwing my arms down, sitting back on the bed.  
He gave me one last hard stare before turning his back and walking out of the room.  
  
I looked around the room before seeing my bags on the chair, I guess my mom or someone had brought it in for me sometime yesterday, I was thankful for it I needed to change and brush my hair out.  
[Grabbing out a light grey](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5f73eda0e9758306b01579d4-1614469214934) firm fitted t-shirt, a pair of denim pants, quickly changing and brushing out my hair, throwing it up into a quick messy ponytail and putting on my hat.  
Sliding the Python I've claimed as mine now into it's holster hiding it under my shirt as I clipped my throwing knives around my belt loop.  
  


* * *

  
Walking out to see everyone busy as always rather it be cooking, laundry or setting up to go searching or tend to something.  
  
Searching for something to do I quickly notice Carl and Shane talking under the trees, I clench my jaw together as I quickly march over to them, Shane's face dropping with his mouth slightly opening as he looks to Carl.  
"Hey! What's going on over here?" I asked venom in my voice, causing Carl to quickly turn around his eyes wide as I search over him seeing him holding a Revolver in his hand, my eyes quickly glancing between him and Shane.  
"Did you give that to him!?" I stared Shane down quick to blame him as I took the gun out of Carl's hand.  
"Hey!" He said as I ignored him.  
"No, I didn't he came over here asking me to teach him how to shoot I tell him to ask his parents and next thing I know he's showing me a gun!" His voice raising in aggravation as I pushed my hair behind my ear, biting down on my lip.  
"Carl, where did you get this?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows at him as he kicked the dirt below his feet.  
"I found it..." He said shyly.  
"Found it where?"   
"Daryl's bike..." He whispered out enough for me to hear.  
"So, you stole?" I asked him causing him to look up at me furrowing his brows.  
"I'm not a thief I just-"   
"Carl, you could've gotten hurt! What were you thinking!?" My voice raising as I thought about the consequences that could've happened to him if anything had went wrong with it.  
"Ellie, relax he's fine." Shane scolded me causing me to quickly snap my head back up to look at him.  
"Don't say shit to me Shane." I spat out.  
  
"Hey, Hey what's going on over here?" My dad quickly rushing over as I turned to see him, he quickly latched his eyes onto the gun I was holding.  
"Carl stole this from Daryl's bike." I quickly told him handing him the gun, he took it from my hands gently as he walked over to Carl looking down on him.  
"Is this true?"   
"I didn't steal it I found it...on his bike..." My dad quickly letting out a sigh.  
"Come on, it's time for a family discussion." Putting his hand on Carl's back leading him toward the RV where my mother was doing laundry, Shane and I following as I looked over to him, giving him a glare as he ignored me, who the hell does he think he is, sure as hell ain't no family.  
  
"Lori, do you have a minute?" My father asked her in a low whisper as she quickly turned back to see us.  
"What's going on?" She asked as she finished clipping a shirt to the line to dry.  
Shane and I quickly informing her of everything as Dale involved himself as well after hearing the commotion.  
  
"How the hell did this happened?" She asked running her hair back through her fingers, Carl sitting over at the bench with his head down.  
"Well, It's my fault. I let him into the RV. He said he wanted a walkie, that you sent him for one. Daryl's bike was right outside, I didn't think anything of it, I was keeping watch." Dale told my mother.  
"Great so on top of everything he's lied, twice now." She said flustered.  
"He wants to learn how to shoot. He asked me to teach him. Now It's none of my business, but I'm happy to do it. It's your call." Shane told her as he looked between my mother and father.  
"I'm not comfortable with it. Oh, don't make me out to be the unreasonable one here. Rick?" She turned to look at my father.  
"Dad taught me gun safety and training when I was only a few years old than Carl." I reminded them as I started feeling guilty for getting onto Carl earlier.  
  
" I know. I have my concerns too, but--" My father spoke up being interrupted by my mother.  
"There's no but. Ellie was just shot and he wants a gun after seeing what she just went through?" Out reaching her arm to me as I looked away.  
"I think it's good for him to learn mom, thinking on it more, the world he's growing up in, we're not all always going to be around to protect him, he should know." Causing all eyes to shift on me making me feel awkward.  
"She's right Lori, Better than him being afraid of 'em. There are guns in camp for a reason. He should learn to handle them safely."  
"I don't want my kid walking around with a gun." She stated like it was over with.  
"Little late for that you already have one kid walking around with one." I quickly flashed my holster as she perched her lips in a tight form.  
  
My dad furrowing his brows at my gun I'm sure noticing that it's actually his.  
Dale realizing he's no longer apart of this conversation he walked away to who knows where.  
"We can't just let him go around without protection." My father said firmly turning his head back to my mother.  
"He is as safe as he'll ever be right now. Look, everything you're saying makes perfect sense. It feels wrong. I mean I didn't feel good about him following you out into the woods. And I wish I'd said something. I should've gone with my gut."  
"He's growing up, thank god. We've got to start treating him more like an adult, especially in this world now."   
"Then he needs to act like one. He's not mature enough to handle a gun." Hearing rustles I turned back to see Carl walking over looking determined and serious.  
  
" I'm not gonna play with it, mom. It's not a toy. I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I want to look for Sophia and I want to defend our camp. I can't do that without a gun." Carl said very maturely causing a smile to creep up, a sense of pride washing over me knowing that's my brother and that I also owed him an apology for losing my cool.  
"Shane's the best instructor I know. I've seen him teach kids younger than Carl, hell he helped me with Ellie when I was teaching her." My smile quickly fading as I tensed up, Shane giving a quick awkward smile as Lori looked at him and to me.  
My mother letting out a defeated sigh as she crossed her arms looking at Carl.  
  
"You will take this seriously and you will behave responsibly. And if I hear from anyone in this camp that you're not living up to our expectations--"   
"They won't let you down." My father chimed in giving Carl as smile as he nodded reassuring both of them he wouldn't.  
God I don't want Shane teaching him though.  
"Now if you're gonna do this, you listen to Shane." My father putting his hand on Carl's shoulder as I started biting my nails.  
"Yes sir." Carl said serious holding back a smile.  
"All right? You two be careful." My mother walking away back to her laundry as I furrowed my eyebrows Carl walking off with Shane, my stomach twisting in knots as I started feeling nauseous knowing he was going off with him.  
"Hold up!" I jogged over to the two.  
"Shane give us a minute." I said coldly to him as he took a deep breath continuing to walk to the car he was going to take.  
  
"I'm sorry for losing my cool earlier, I was just worried, I didn't want you getting hurt." I told him honestly and sincerely.  
"It's okay, I understand I shouldn't have taken it in the first place..." I sighed pulling him into a hug.  
"I was proud of you back there for standing up for yourself, that was very mature." As he wrapped his arms around me, quickly breaking the hug as I pulled him back giving him a smile to show everything was okay.  
"I just wanted to do the right thing....I see how you've been trying to help, I just wanted to as well..." I sighed not realizing he had taken notice of my actions.  
  
"You know, I'd say you've been pretty responsible and honest today." I said standing up straight as he tilted his head looking up at me.  
"I think you've earned this." Gently taking the hat off my head as I sat it down on Carl's it quickly falling over his face causing me to chuckle as he pushed it back, revealing his lit up face with a huge smile.  
"Are you sure? Won't you miss it, dad just gave it to you?" I shook my head.  
"I think it suits you better, we'll get dad to adjust it for you later." He quickly wrapped his arms around my torso.  
"Thank you!" I laughed shaking my head patting his back.  
"Alright now go on, be safe!" gently pulling him off of me.  
"Okay! See you later!" He took off jogging towards Shane showing off his hat to him.  
  


* * *

**A/N  
Hey! Thank you so much for reading I love each and every one of you!   
Please feel free to interact in the comments, rather it's showing support,  
telling me what you hope to see in future chapters or even constructive criticism (long as it isn't out right rude)  
I'd love to hear any feedback! I'm thinking you'll be seeing a Daryl P.O.V here soon in a few chapters (or sooner).**


End file.
